


Beloved

by meikahidenori



Series: Classic Thunderbirds smut archive R18+ [6]
Category: Thunderbirds
Genre: Alien Birth, Alien Sex, Alien/Human Relationships, Impregnation, M/M, Other, Tentacle Monsters, Tentacle Rape, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-05-09 06:03:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 12
Words: 46,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14710490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meikahidenori/pseuds/meikahidenori
Summary: This is an alien erotica fiction. It contains all the explicit trappings of tentacle fiction and contains trigger warnings for the following:Alien consenticle sex (consented)Alien rape/tentacle sexAlien impregnation and birthViolence & a touch of gore.This is your only warning and you can always back out of reading it at any stage. Written for fun, curios and because the concept was interesting. We don't try to glorify stuff in this story in anyway either, it was a interesting story challenge and one we took on with gustoAlan's scientific team discover and alien life form on another planet, three years from earth. Gordon, his brother, marine scientist and ships cook captures the intrigue of the creature known as Johnathan and is taken as his life mate.





	1. Rampage

Waiting patiently for his younger brother to finish the assessments of the specimens that had been collected a few hours ago, Gordon huffed and pulled the chair beside Alan towards him so he could sit and watch the process.

“The life form is incredibly advanced, though I’ve not seen it since the first encounter I had with it on Abaddon six-four,” Alan muttered excitedly, giving his brother the briefest of smiles, “It certainly didn’t want to come quietly - it killed one of the guys tasked with catching it with us. Ripped him to pieces.”

Gordon nodded quietly as Alan grimaced. “Abaddon six-four?” He repeated inquisitively.

“It’s the name designated to the Earth analogue we discovered him on, its a planet with conditions similar to Earth… I say ‘similar’ but it’s a pretty loose term.” Alan grinned, “Not comfortably inhabitable on the surface… Think heavier gravity, lower temperatures, hardly any light… Though it does have a pure oxygen atmosphere which is a bonus. I think the creature must have been hunting when we spotted it, was feeding on a… well… it looked like it was eating bits out of one of its own kind. Pretty brutal.”

“I chose its name though,” Alan puffed his chest out proudly. “With a little help of course, went for ‘Pallidus Interfectorem’ which means the pale killer. Pretty cool, huh?”

Disappointed that Gordon had not been impressed with his latin name for the alien, Alan turned his attention now back to focussing on the array of glass containers before him, test tubes filled with various shades of liquid and dishes containing lumps of what looked like thick globs of flesh. 

After a while, Gordon spoke up again. “Can I see it?”

Alan stopped his work on a vial of deep violet viscous liquid and placed it on the steel table, turning to face Gordon. “I don’t know if we should,” He paused thoughtfully, eyeing Gordon’s inquisitive amber eyes. “We still don’t know what it’s fully capable of.”

“What’s the point in discovering a new alien life form if you don’t even get to show it off? That’s what you want to do isn’t it?” Gordon sighed, “You of all people should be able to go see it… you discovered it after all.”

Ignoring his older brother, Alan’s bright cerulean eyes returned their focus on his work provoking a disgruntled huff from his redheaded brother.

After several hours of persistent requests to see the new alien life form, Alan finally caved in and agreed to show Gordon his discovery.

“It’s a little weird,” Alan began as they stood outside the door, waiting for the hand scanner to accept the prints of the youngest Tracy’s finger pads. “Hasn’t made a single noise or anything. It’s like it’s given up.”

As the door retracted into the wall it revealed a dark room with a variety of machines grouped in the nearest corner, a few men in lab coats briefly looked up to acknowledge the brothers before resuming their conversation huddled around a hologram.

There was a reinforced glass wall that divided the room to two, behind it sat a slim figure hidden in the shadowy corner. Milky porcelain skin that shone as if it were illuminated by moonlight due to the layer of silky slimy liquid. The mucus-like substance was a pale lavender colour and had caused a slight pool around where the creature was slumped on the floor.

“It looks a little cramped in there,” Gordon said sorrowfully, glancing at Alan whose face expressed a similar air of disappointment. “It’s cruel to keep it cooped up like this.”

The creature lifted its head to observe the small humans before it. Dark eyes scrutinised them until it noticed an unfamiliar edition to the group. A short, slim human with rich golden eyes and muted fiery red locks.

“What’s weirder is it answers to a normal name…” Alan mused as he turned to Gordon, not responding to his concerns about the creature’s prison. “A human name, I mean. It was carved on the metal chain that was around its neck when we found him. Well, we assume it’s a him.”

Gordon tore his gaze away from the magnificent alien creature behind the glass. “So what name does he respond to?” He asked curiously.

“Jonathan.”

Turning back towards the glass, Gordon walked to it and pressed his palm up against the cold surface. He watched intently as the creature focused on him and shifted, revealing a swirling mass thick snake-like tendrils that emanated from between its shoulders. Each of the writhing appendages was covered in the same slimey lilac mucus as the rest of its body. 

“Jonathan?” He spoke with a soft tone one might use when talking to a newborn child, barely above a whisper. “Is that your name? Jonathan?”

The creature cocked its head to one side, its eyes feeling as though they were piercing gaping holes right through Gordon’s soul as it stared at him intently. 

“You can understand me?” Gordon grinned with delight as the creature bowed its head in confirmation. “My name,” He placed his other hand upon the centre of his broad chest, “Is Gordon.”

Standing up to reveal raptor-like clawed feet attached to narrow legs that bent backwards at the ankle, the alien creature stood to its impressive full height of around two and a half metres tall and regarded the newcomer with curiosity. It’s dark, thick and balancing tail was swishing angrily back and forth with interest. One of the slithering limbs that protruded from its shoulders snaked its way around the creature’s chest and towards the glass to meet Gordon’s palm.

“Woah,” Gordon breathed, smiling at the alien creature before him and watching the trail of translucent slime on the other side of the glass. “He’s quite something, Allie.”

Gordon and several others in the room drew a deep breath as the alien creature’s skin began to glow with a diffused pale pulsing light. It’s features formed a contented smile as it stepped forward as if happy to be accepted. 

“It’s never done that before,” Alan whispered fearfully as he quickly retreated to the wall.

The creature stiffened and huffed loudly with dismay as the all of the humans except the newcomer quickly backed away from the glass. 

It growled deeply with a bizarrely human sounding tone, revealing striking pointed teeth as anger filled its brain. The elegant creature threw balled fists of bony fingers hard into the toughened glass as it searched for a means to escape and investigate this copper haired newcomer more. 

The scientists immediately moved away in fright, shuffling towards the door and pulling Alan with them.

“We should go,” one hissed, tugging at Gordon’s arm as he tried to pull it back. 

The alien’s shoulders prickled with sharp hackles, like a threatened territorial wild animal as he watched the large human grab the newcomer harshly.

“Hey get off!” He demanded, wrenching his arm away. “The poor guy’s probably just scared. He’s been taken away from everything he knows and trapped in what basically is a prison.”

There was a deep warning growl which was quickly followed by shrill and piercing scream that caused the glass of the holding cell to resonate with harsh vibrations before splintering and shattering into thousands of tiny razor-sharp shards. 

Gordon held his arms up to shield himself from the falling glass and winced as the excruciating sound from the creature grew louder. He felt arms grab him and pull him away from the creature, dragged out of the room and along the main corridor of the space station by the guards. Gordon watched as Alan sealed his helmet in place and quickly mirrored his action, fear-spiked adrenaline now surging through his veins.

A thundering crash echoed around the walls in a deafening cacophony of noise, causing them all to turn their heads in horror. The guards gathered both brothers and the few scientists that had fled behind them and aimed their guns towards the stalking hunched form of the alien creature as it approached them.

Tendrils lashed out at lightning and ripped away the weapons and discarded them on the floor. The creature then unfurled more of its tentacles from the gaping slime filled hole in its back, like ferns of a thick undergrowth in a forest. Glimmering pointed teeth and the fluttering scaly hackles created an impressive display of aggression which caused the group of humans to scatter, each of them bolting from the corridor in different directions. 

The creature stalked after the newcomer and followed his salty nervous scent through the space station until it found him cornered in a small area. Reaching out a skeletal hand, the creature’s posture deflated visibly as it attempted to smile at Gordon.

Unsure, Gordon remained deathly still, his back against the metal door of the airlock. 

“Woah… okay… Back up! I’m not going to hurt you.” He stammered his outward facing palms held up in surrender. “You understand me, right?”

The creature bowed his head down, his body stooping a little in answer to Gordon’s question. Out of the corner of his eye, Gordon noticed a guard stood with his automatic rifle raised at the alien.

“Hey! No! Don’t shoot-” Gordon’s words were cut off by the deafening automatic fire from the gun as it reverberated and echoed around the metal walls.

Though the large calibre bullets may have missed their target due to the shooter being brutally impaled through his chest by the bristling creature’s sharp claws, it didn’t stop them from tearing several holes in the airlock behind Gordon. 

The resulting catastrophic decompression caused the metal to buckle and contort, exploding from the pressure. 

Ripped backwards through the airlock, Gordon reached out fast toward the sides of the outer seal and gripped it with his outstretched fingers, clinging on for dear life. Debris shot past him like whizzing bullets, even the smallest and most unassuming of items were now becoming dangerous projectiles. 

The whooshing sound of air was deafening as a piece of the shredded metal from the failed airlock sliced into the arm of Gordon’s space suit, the force knocking his grip free and propelling him into the vacuum of space at high speed. 

Tumbling over and over through the vast nothingness of space, Gordon cried out in pain as his hand flew up to the perforation in his suit, scrabbling to prevent the hissing escape of air from his oxygen cylinder.

Staring back towards the space station, Gordon watched on in horror as the escaped space creature emerged from the battered remains of the airlock. Its body was unaffected by the explosive decompression or the pressure exerted by the empty vacuum of space. 

The slender towering creature floated effortlessly towards him, moving through the space between them as if it were gliding through water, before coming to a halt before the redhead. 

Short and wispy metallic hair fanned out behind the it’s head, like fine spun platinum strands reflecting the ambient starlight as it ceased it’s advance right in front of the human.

Bowing its head gracefully before Gordon’s shocked face, the opal-skinned creature looked up, revealing a glowing pair of glassy eyes that mirrored the star spattered universe around them. There were no structure in them, they were the deepest obsidian pools of black flecked with electrifying violet hues, the brightest of blues and the most pure brilliant white. It were as if the creature’s abyssal eyes were more expansive and unending than the universe around them. 

Milky white sharp-tipped nails at the end of each of the lengthy bone-coloured fingers, retracted and flexed with interest as the creature looked on at Gordon as he panicked and gasped for what little oxygen remained, a curious half smile playing upon its mysterious sharp features.

Gordon’s body was wracked with tremors as he gulped for air. The creature lifted a skeletal hand towards the split in the suit, seeming to comprehend the dangerous situation the young human was in.

The redhead felt one of the creature’s tentacle-like limb curl around into a tight grip around his arm, covering the damage of his suit and dragging him back towards the space station. 

Once they had passed through the damaged airlock, Gordon felt his body losing strength, blackness encroaching his vision as his brain began to starve from the lack of oxygen. He could just about make out the creature’s slime saturated skin glistening in the emergency lighting of the craft.

A sickening muffled crack followed by the whooshing sound of a door sliding open drew Gordon’s wavering attention as he saw one of the guard’s mutilated arms being pressed against the hand scanner by the thin creature’s clawed fingers. As the door slid shut behind them, cutting off the decompression of the damaged section of the space station. Gordon’s body crumpled towards the floor. He realised quickly that the unaffected areas of the station still had the false gravity systems operational.

That meant the oxygen and life support systems were still operational. 

Hands grappling desperately at his helmet, Gordon ripped it from his head and took a shuddering gulp of air into his burning lungs. He rested on his hands and knees, gasping for oxygen as his skin began to flush red from the straining breaths.

Trembling and weak, Gordon eventually looked up from the floor to the towering height of the alien creature. “Y-you save… you saved m-me.” He stuttered quietly.

The creature elegantly ducked its head once more, crouching down in front of the human as Gordon coughed painfully. 

More tentacle-like appendages slicked into view over the creature’s shoulder and under his arms and began to wrap themselves in constricting coils around Gordon’s outstretched arms.

"AHH!” He yelped and tried to shake the slimy limbs from himself as he shuffled backwards, his back colliding with the wall. “Wha-what are you d-doing?”

Jonathan moved his face closer to Gordon’s until it was mere millimetres away. Gordon jumped as the creature inhaled sharply, taking in his scent.

“What d-do you want?” Gordon queried, pulling feebly at the long tendril that was winding its way tighter around his heaving chest. “Y-you’re free to leave now… you could escape if you wanted… be free again.”

The creature shook its head slowly, its lithe elongated fingers tentatively touched Gordon’s cheekbones as he pressed himself further back against the cold metal wall of the space station.

“Gor...don…” A soft ethereal voice, unlike anything he’d heard in his life, delicately licked his ears. His name had never sounded so celestial and sweet. “Gordon.”

Gordon’s movements stilled as he glanced up at the endless pools of jet black abyss as the luminescent glow returned to the creature’s skin. “Jonathan?”

The soft shy smile returned to Jonathan’s exotic sharp features as he watched Gordon with interest, observing how he shifted away from the creeping tendrils that slipped around his torso.

“What are you doing?” Gordon asked nervously, searching the intense eyes as Jonathan moved closer, still towering over him even as he was hunched over.

Several of the smooth tentacles wormed their way up and into the collar of the suit. Gordon struggled against the intrusive limbs that squirmed across his skin underneath his suit, pulling at the strong material harshly until one of them tore through the stitching around the zip on his chest. Another thick tentacle worked through the material and ripped it open away from Gordon’s chest causing a panicked yelp of surprise and and a screech for help.

A thicker tentacle whipped out wildly, winding its way rapidly around Gordon’s neck, up his jaw and covering his lips to stop him screaming out. Jonathan’s expression softened as soon as silence fell over the room, regarding Gordon’s wide amber eyes.

“Gordon,” Jonathan’s purring voice was so close that his icy breath ghosted across Gordon’s cheek.

As Gordon struggled against the tentacles, additional feelers distended to hold his arms steadily at bay. The thick set viscous tentacle suppressing his muffled shouts unfurled more and slipped between his lips and embedded itself into his mouth, tasting him and in turn leaving a trail of tangy slime across his tongue as it dilated to fill the space.

The slime that dripped from the tip of the tentacle began to fill Gordon’s mouth, spilling down his throat and from his lips before dripping onto his bare chest. Jonathan watched with interest as he pushed wide appendage further into Gordon’s throat, feeling the contraction of muscles as the plucky human coughed harshly.

Making easy work of ripping the remaining suit material from Gordon’s body, Jonathan continued to use more of his numerous tentacles to restrain the human before him as he lifted Gordon into the air as if he was weightless requiring little effort to do so. 

Having finally prevented Gordon from screaming, escaping or retaliating, Jonathan reached out his hands and lightly raked the clawed nails at the tips of his fingers against the newly exposed tanned torso before him. 

He watched with great interest as the human shuddered under the touch before moving them to his sides and applying a little more pressure. Thin reddish lines appeared on Gordon’s skin before fading back to its original warm tanned colour. Jonathan grinned with delight before repeating his actions a few more times to observe the phenomenon. 

After a while, Gordon’s body began to relax into the touch, the sweet gooey substance being injected into mouth seemed to permeate his mind and override any apprehension or fear he had harboured. His mind felt fuzzy and dampened with the pleasurable sensations of the smooth tentacles slithering over his skin, desperate for more.

A thinner slippery feeler enveloped Gordon’s length within a tight glutinous grip, Jonathan gazing on with curiosity at the sight. Pointed hackles fanned out instantly across his neck and shoulders as Jonathan was startled by a loud muffled moan from Gordon’s throat.

Removing the tentacle that had been pumping into Gordon’s throat, Jonathan repeated the slick movement around the growing flesh between the human’s legs and looked up expectedly.

“Uhhhhhh mmmmffhh… Jonathan, m-more.” Gordon pleaded, a mixture of saliva and glistening slime dripping messily from his parted lips as he reached his mouth towards the tentacle that had been occupying his throat. 

Jonathan’s expression flickered with a devilish smirk, his arms and tentacles reaching out to explore Gordon’s deliciously warm body, slicking his skin with shining viscous fluid.

Gordon was vaguely aware of the limb that ventured precariously close to his backside as the others continued their massaging ministrations. His body was haphazardly providing slivers of information to his brain as incoherent moans and breathless pants escaped his lungs.

The wide slime saturated tentacle behind Gordon’s back pressed against him before it slipped inside slowly, a startled groan filling the room. Gordon yelped as the appendage began burrowing deep inside him and teasing at a knotted bundle of nerves that caused his vision to blur as he cried out in ecstasy.

“UHHHH! Fuck! John… uhhhh Jonathan!! Fuuuhhh nuuuhhh! What the-ahhhh! Uhhhh!"

Clearly encouraged by the positive reaction to his actions, Jonathan stuffed another tentacle beside the first inside Gordon’s body, earning a low growl and mumbled pleas of bliss. 

“Mine,” Jonathan purred, his sultry silky voice driving Gordon mad with lust, his teeth and claws making marks of ownership across his human’s skin.

Looking down at the lithe torso below his own suspended body, Gordon spotted and drank in the sight of Jonathan’s own sizeable and throbbing erection with altered hazy thoughts racing.

The tentacles began to pump in and out of his body independently and at a blistering pace, the friction of the cool flesh sending shivering tremors through his trapped body. 

Jonathan quickly returned the dribbling tentacle into his human’s mouth, subduing him once again and pulling his head back to open his throat for more room to explore. It was necessary to keep Gordon topped up with the mind numbing substance Jonathan was using to make his human more compliant.

The creature gazed with fascination was he watched his strong tentacles stretching his human’s body out in the air, his head tilted backwards and slime dripping in torrents from his mouth and thighs. Gordon’s abdomen was now the highest point of his body, his back arched with his hips and shoulders hanging down, wrapped tightly in the slimy embrace of the tentacles that bound and restrained him.

Jonathan lifted Gordon’s body higher in the air until his hips were at head height so he could investigate the milky substance that oozed from his hard flesh. He curiously slicked his forked tongue around the straining head and tasted what the human was producing. A tangy salty taste filled Jonathan’s taste receptors, his advanced taste even able to distinguish the sweetness from the high levels of sugar in the liquid. 

The resulting shudder only served to make the alien more eager to see what else his new toy could do. Dipping his head back as he stretched Gordon’s legs out of the way, Jonathan flicked his tongue around the slit at the head of his human’s erection and allowed the forked sections curl and move independently around the smooth dribbling skin.

Allowing his own massive length to expand between his legs, Jonathan gripped it in his hand and tugged at it in time with the movements of his tongue and tentacles.

He could feel his human toy shaking violently and grinned as he looked up at the undulating skin of Gordon’s abdomen caused by his own tentacles inside the human’s body, the skin tenting slightly as the limbs worked deep inside him.

An additional two thick tentacles flicked out and slapped against the skin his human’s backside before Jonathan forced them both inside to work along with the two. They now worked in alternate unison, like pistons of an engine firing in sequence. The relentless pace showed no signs of diminishing.

Gordon’s mind was utterly overwhelmed, the entire ordeal too much to absorb. The searing pain inside his sensitive body was conflicting against the pleasure he felt around his member and the heady drugged feeling in his brain. 

After what felt like hours of pleasurable torture, several of the human’s orgasms being eagerly tasted and savoured by Jonathan, Gordon hissed as he finally felt the writhing tentacles withdraw from his body, leaving him empty and aching to be filled again. His legs were moved apart slowly until they were spread wider, more than enough room for Jonathan to stand between them, his length teasing against Gordon’s sensitive and aching skin.

“Mine.” Jonathan repeated in a snarling growl, his skin afire with the glowing light from within as it flickered.

Feeling the cold head of the alien creature’s thick member pressed against his taut flesh, Gordon found himself bucking towards it, his body apparently desperate to envelop Jonathan within him, to let the creature fill him as it pleased for all eternity. 

Barely recognising his own thoughts anymore, Gordon felt his body being stretched wider to accommodate the considerable size of Jonathan’s girthy length. The slow dragging of cold flesh grazing inside him plunged deeper than the first tentacles had ventured. He felt Jonathan draw his erection out almost fully before ramming forward and embedding himself completely within his human. 

Jonathan placed his clawed hand against Gordon’s taut stomach, delighted with the tight warm heat of his human’s body. His dark eyes were swirling with violet hues as his hand moved to the feel the tip of his member bulge at the rippling muscles. A possessive growling moan filled the room.

The tentacle continued to move along Gordon’s newly hardened and weeping erection, clutching at his sensitive skin and synchronising with the deep-reaching thrusts of Jonathan’s ample erection. 

Gordon felt the tentacle that was sliding against his tongue begin to inject sweet gooey slime into his throat and filling his mouth with the heady flavour once more. He gladly drank down whatever Jonathan was offering him, slurping loudly as some of the fluid spilled out over his lips again. Not only was the substance clouding any rational thoughts, it acted as a stimulant to keep him going for as long as Jonathan pleased.

Even through the fogginess that clouded his mind, he was gagging for more of the squeezing, pumping and rippling pleasure that filled and surrounded his body. 

The combination of the deep-reaching thrusts, pumping movements on his member, the surging tentacle in his mouth and the slithering tight grip of the other limbs on his sweat soaked body all served in amplifying his pleasure beyond anything he had ever experienced in his life. 

Reaching the most incredibly euphoric climax, Gordon’s body convulsed involuntarily as he reached the most magnified and insane orgasm yet, his cum covering their bodies and the tentacle that surrounded his dripping length. 

The appendage that was still occasionally dipping far into his throat efficiently succeeded in absorbing any moans or screams of pleasure.

Gordon felt the muscles and tentacles surrounding and filling him swell and tighten as Jonathan released his viscous fluids with a growling moan, his human’s name tumbling from his lips like an incantation. Gordon swallowed down the sudden burst of sweetness in his throat and his vision exploded with glowing globules of colour.

Jonathan lifted a different tentacle with a thin tapered end and slipped it into Gordon’s throat. The serum it unleashed was filled with nutrients and energy that the human would need if Jonathan was to keep him for his needs. 

Tentacles retracted sluggishly, pulling Gordon’s limp and panting body towards Jonathan’s waiting arms. Happily scooping up his human, Jonathan slouched to the floor and cradled Gordon protectively to his chest as he watched over him with a smile on his pale face. 

Gradually as his strength returned, Gordon was shifted so he was nestled tight in Jonathan’s lap, facing his torso and looking up into eyes that now sparkled with a cyan luminescence and possessiveness.

Gordon was entranced as if under a spell, carefully lifting his hand to touch Jonathan’s glowing soft face, fingers gracefully dancing over the accentuated cheekbones. To his surprise, Jonathan nuzzled into the touch like an animal being fussed. The rumbling purr of approval sent shudders through Gordon’s chest.

Apprehensive but fully compliant, Gordon lifted his head and pressed his lips against the icy pale lips of the alien. He felt Jonathan’s body stiffen instantly at the movements bit he persisted, letting his tongue swirl in little patterns across illuminated skin of his lips. 

He felt the slippery embrace of the tentacles slicking over his skin once more as he finally broke the kiss to breathe. 

“Gordon…” Jonathan gasped, a flush of brighter blue light across his cheeks before growling, “Mine.”

Jonathan had learned much about his potential new slave, especially that he could turn a normally strong and resourceful human into a pliable goopy mess just by knowing the right places to touch.

He watched with content as his human drifted out of consciousness before lifting Gordon’s body and holding it off the floor against the wall.

A sharp, pointed tentacle that was considerably thicker and longer than the others slipped from the very base of Jonathan’s spine and secreted a thick arctic white web-like substance over Gordon’s sleeping body. Jonathan anchored the sticky fluid to the walls and floor to keep his human in place.

There he would remain trapped and helpless, until Jonathan decided it was time to take him again.


	2. Human mate

Gordon awoke in a haze of confusion, his body aching and a strange feeling in his mouth… Wait…

“Ahhh-huh?”

Eyes snapped open to search for the offending intrusion into his mouth. Gordon found himself staring into the wide obsidian pools of the creature, looking shocked with its hackles standing at attention across its shoulders. 

Jonathan quickly retracted his long pointed finger from his human’s mouth, his investigation cut short by Gordon’s awakening.

Glancing around the room, Gordon’s eyes came to rest on the silky cocoon he was ensnared in, stuck fast and trapped in place. Upon further inspection, there were small items from around the space station embedded within the solid substance.

There was an assortment of shiny metallic fixtures from the craft, a faucet and silver chain woven into the webbing near his shoulders. He could see glinting pieces of jewellery and scientific equipment scattered around his body.

Gordon felt light headed as he took in the glittering and reflective pieces of metal. 

“Wha-what is all this?” Gordon croaked, dumbfounded by his surroundings.

The last thing he could remember was the airlock exploding… The creature, Jonathan, had pulled him back inside the craft to safety. What happened after-

Gordon’s eyes grew wide as he remembered the feeling of the slick appendage that had been dripping a slimy liquid into his mouth.

“Let me down,” Gordon forced what he hoped had been a stern tone as he stared indignantly into Jonathan’s endless eyes. 

Jonathan’s eyes narrowed as he emitted a low growl, his skin igniting with a rich ripple of light, hackles pulsing angrily.

“Mine.” He hissed, baring his pointed teeth under a quivering curled lip. 

Wriggling in his webbed prison, Gordon tried his best to return the angered look. “I’m not yours.” He spat, straining his neck as he tried to free himself. “Let me go.” his voice growled.

The creature gripped a handful of Gordon’s hair and held his head back as he brought his face dangerously close to his. Gordon could feel the guttural snarling vibration against his skin as he tried hard not to shiver. Jonathan reached down and picked up a gold chain he had collected on his brief hunt through the station, holding it in front of Gordon’s face, shaking it lightly until caramel eyes focused on it.

Gordon looked bewildered between the chain and the alien creature’s furious expression. Was it supposed to be some kind of gift?

He was shaking in terror, unsure what to do. Jonathan clearly was trying to either impress him, or threaten him - he couldn't tell which.

He couldn't move to slink away, firmly slimed against the wall.

“Please…” he whimpered. “What do you want with me? Entire ship was full of humans -” he licked his lips nervously, tasting his own sweat and fear. “Why me?”

His heart was racing as the creature bared its teeth in a snarl, Gordon seeing full rows of shark-like razor sharp teeth. “Not going to eat me… are you?” He whispered, tears slowly dribbling down his face. “Please don't eat me.”

His voice wavered and whimpering sounds started to spill forth from his terror, turning his head to try and pull away from the alien as it gripped his hair pulling him back to face it and its forked tongue flicking out to taste the salty tears that were now streaming down his face.

The creature retracted its tongue quickly, whipping it back into the tooth-filled mouth before its features twisted into a grimacing expression. Cold slimy tentacles wrapped around Gordon’s exposed legs and something thick he couldn't see brushed against and prodded his rear.

“Mate.” Jonathan breathed by his cheek before pushing the thick slimy tentacle into Gordon, smiling as his human yelped. “Gordon, mate. Gordon MINE.”

“Breed.” it said softly, voice echoing around the hollow metal space. “Mine. Gordon breeder. Forever.”

Gordon struggled, begging and whimpering as more tentacles appendages slithered up, stretching him as they penetrated beside the first large and thick one, making him fully unable to speak, the excruciating thrusting and wriggling sensations overriding his cries. 

“More.” Jonathan purred. “Want more.”

As each of the smaller tentacles released their seed, they were replaced by more as if on a endless rotation, filling Gordon with the secretion preparing him for the larger and harder thrusting limb as it finally started to cease its movements, instead strange things siphoned along it and were deposited inside his human.

“Breeder. Forever. Gordon become brood mother. Jonathan's mate, forever.”

Gordon was panting, feeling weak as the ruthless limbs continues to thrust and play. He quite possibly blacked out a few times - he wouldn't know. The creature was possessively and relentlessly fucking him, as if it were making sure he was properly bred.

The last thing Gordon could recall before he passed out one final time, was several tentacles - one was an oddly shaped bulbous club - being shoved into his throat to match the vicious thrusting, drenching him in the sexual fluids his lower half was being punished with.

“Breeder…” Gordon whispered, moments before they penetrated. “Jonathan's mate.”


	3. Captive

Jonathan paced incessantly around the small room, occasionally prodding his human’s unresponsive form before growling in frustration and prowling around impatiently. 

After some time, the creature flexed its shoulders and began tearing at the temporary nest it had created around his human’s body. Watching intently as Gordon crumpled to the floor, Jonathan crouched over and stared at his human’s abdomen which harboured several pale glowing orbs under the skin. The creature nudged the skin protectively with his pointed nose before placing an ear to Gordon’s stomach to listen to the whispering rhythmic pulsing that was muffled by the human’s flesh, a contented purr filling his thorax.

Jonathan tentatively dipped a slender tentacle into the small depression of flesh at the centre of his human’s abdomen, only to find it didn’t lead anywhere. Huffing in frustration, the creature moved to investigate the human’s own soft appendage, delicately moving it around and flicking his tongue against it hoping to taste more of what it had produced before. Disappointed when the limp flesh didn’t move or provide any of the substance he had hoped for, Jonathan grumbled and stood back to full height.

Tentacles distended and coiled tightly around his human’s arms, lifting him off the floor until his limp head was flopped in front of Jonathan’s throbbing erection. The tentacles unfurled further to force his human’s head upright, clawed fingers slipping between slack lips to part them as he maneuvered Gordon’s mouth onto his length.

The creature continued to use his human to pleasure himself, revelling in the tightness of his mouth as he noticed Gordon’s eyes begin to flicker open.

A small smile flickered across Jonathan’s lips, his dark eyes watching as his human spluttered around his length and ferociously fought against the tendrils holding his body in place. 

A banging sound at the internal door of the room temporarily drew the alien creature’s attention away from his human, pulling Gordon’s mouth away and allowing him to gasp desperately for air.

Jonathan expelled a thundering snarl as a warning to the muffled voice beyond the door before turning his attention back to his human. A group of darker thick tentacles with spears protruding from them spread out from the creature’s back, its tail angrily weaving and flicking in annoyance.

Coughing loudly to gulp in oxygen, Gordon bellowed out as loud as his voice would allow him, “HELP!”

An enraged roar filled Gordon’s ears as he looked up fearfully at the creature holding him up. Appendages slithered tightly around his torso, up his neck and into his mouth, preventing any further noises as Gordon wheezed breaths through his nose, eyes wide with terror.

The door slid open to reveal one of the guards, stood with his gun in hand and raised at the alien creature. The guard’s eyes met Gordon’s as he wriggled uselessly against the limbs wrapped tightly around him.

“What, wha-? What the f-fuck?” The guard stammered, unable to look away from Gordon’s horrified expression.

The break in the guard’s attention was all Jonathan needed.

Without even tearing his eyes from Gordon for a millisecond, the creature’s spiky tentacles lashed out and attacked the distracted guard, an agonising cry filling the room as one of the tentacles punctured through the thick body armour of his suit into his chest and beyond, another whipping to shred the soft flesh of his throat simultaneously to silence the loud noise.

Gordon screwed his eyes shut as he felt a warm spatter of blood on his skin. When he dared opened them again, Jonathan’s eyes were still fixed upon his own, the creature’s pale skin covered in blood as the guard’s body was ripped around like a ragdoll by the tentacles until the man’s head was severed from his neck.

Jonathan’s swirling black eyes never once left Gordon’s terrified honey eyes throughout the attack, nor as the vicious tentacles dropped the beheaded guard to the floor. 

“Safe.” The creature purred as the tentacles surrounding his human’s body shifted slightly until Gordon felt the sharp pain of his body being breached once more. “Mine.” 

Gordon let out a muffled yelp as he was filled again, only this time entwined tight within the mass of heaving tentacles as Jonathan started to move into the ship’s corridor to relocate and create his nest in private, his weakened mate easier to drag around with him while still able to keep him ready and full of his own fluids on the go.

That was important - His human needed to be marked as his territory, inside and out and filling him as often as he could would ensure that no rival could claim him.

Gordon could hear gunfire and screaming but was facing the wrong way from what Jonathan was doing, protectively huddled behind his captor’s body. But as the creature moved on over the corpses and through exhausted and dulled eyes Gordon wondered if those could end up being him if the alien decided his life was expendable and that mating with him was no longer viable.

With each scream, Gordon’s ears strained to recognise them, hoping that he wouldn’t hear Alan’s voice mixed in with the cacophony of noise.

The deafening sounds died down after a while and the corpses were decreasing in number as they continued through the space station. Snorting noises of effort coming from the creature’s mouth were becoming louder as it was struggling to keep Gordon off the floor. Jonathan hesitantly resorted to dragging his human through the series of doors in front of him that led into a small room. The creature finally retracted its tentacles from Gordon as it hurled itself against the door to shut it before collapsing to the floor heavily, its thorax heaving from the effort.

Gordon shifted himself awkwardly across the floor away from the creature, his body aching and uncomfortably full. Jonathan’s dark eyes followed his human’s progress around the room until he sat up against the far wall.

“Safe.” Jonathan breathed, his body slumped on its side, tail limply draped over his legs.

Noticing the creatures clawed hand curled tightly in a fist, Gordon could see a few glints of shining metal he recognised as the jewellery that had adorned the webbing he had been cocooned in earlier.

Watching from the other side of the room, Gordon’s eye flickered around taking in their surroundings which were extremely familiar. He wondered if Jonathan headed for here because it smelt familiar, not just because it was ‘safe’.

It was his cabin on board the ship.

It was a strange choice as coming down here left Jonathan nowhere to run if anyone came down here to kill it - and putting Gordon in the crossfire with nowhere to get out of the way.

Weak from being physically ravaged and fighting the urge to find something sharp and dig the strange bulging things out of his stomach, he pulled himself up and fumbled his way around, aware of eyes boring into his skin.

He needed to be careful.

Pulling the three blankets he had on the bunk off it, he dragged them across the floor and despite the growling of warnings from the creature, threw two of them over it and collapsed on the other one, the bunching of it cushioning his fall somewhat though still feeling the steel as his legs gave out. He was in a cold sweat, shivering from the cold air of space around his naked body unsure if it was the freezing temperature or his sweat soaked skin that was the problem.

Gordon forced himself to drag himself back toward the cot to retrieve the one thing that could bring him even the tiniest bit of comfort in this terrible situation and recoiled when a tentacled limb grabbed it first.

His giant stuffed frog that was the size of a pillow was lifted off the makeshift bed and pulled towards the Alien to investigate. Like the blankets, Jonathan sniffed it and got a heady smell of Gordon, enough for him the relax and feel safe that it was something that belonged to his human.

Gordon winced, expecting the toy to be torn apart and dissected but was surprised when it was tucked next to his shivering form and the blanket that he lay unmoving on was wrapped around him to try and stop his shakes, the shiny trinkets laid down infront of him before he passed out again. 

Jonathan then dragged the strange cocoon he had made close before looking around, letting tenderels explore the room from a distance incase the humans ‘den’ harboured any dangerous surprises. Failing to find any, Jonathan stood watch over his human for a little bit before deciding it needed to hunt and bring back something that could hopefully return some of his mate's energy.

Leaving him in the den was a safe bet. The funny little humans wouldn't waste time looking in a place where they assumed he wouldn't be held captive. To be extra sure, he sealed the outside door with the sticky webbing to hide it and to throw any threats off, sealed a few more doors as only he knew the right one by smell alone.

He would return soon to check on his human after eating his fill and maybe, clearing some of the ‘vermin’ that threatened to take his trophy away.

Prowling through the corridors of the vast space station, the alien creature’s nose picked up a scent similar to that of his human’s. 

Retracting his claws slightly, the creature progressed on the scaly pads of his feet to make a silent approach to the oddly familiar smell. The scent was almost that of his human’s, but there was more youth to it. Interest peaked, Jonathan halted outside the door which appeared to be where the source of the powerful scent must be.

Pressing his palm against the door, the alien creature entered the room to find it of a similar layout to his human’s. There were no real defining features of pride or status. Humans clearly didn’t put as much thought and attention into their dens.

Glancing around the room, Jonathan’s eyes narrowed in on a human sat with his back towards the door. Limbs raised ready to strike, the alien creature advanced further into the human’s den. 

Noting the bizarre difference in the scents, Jonathan wondered if this human belonged to Gordon. The scent was more distinctive now, the subtleties in the two humans now vastly obvious.

Striking quickly, the creature’s tentacles enveloped the fair-haired human and efficiently stifled any screams as one limb snakes around to almost completely cover the human’s face. Holding the smaller human out in front of him, facing away from him, Jonathan hurried back to his human’s den with excitement, pleased to bring him another of his belongings. 

Entering his human’s den, Jonathan held the squirming human out in front of him. The alien creature began to recognise it as the first human he had seen. The bright wide eyes watched him as the human’s scent began to drench with fear, a smell that Jonathan was quickly learning to enjoy.

Holding the short wiggling human against the wall, the creature deftly applied a small amount of sticky webbing to the human’s hands and attached them above his head to the wall, adding small anchor points to ensure it remained in place for his human when he woke. This human didn’t deserve a nest like his own did, the creature did not want this one, nor was it particularly impressed by it either.

Adding a final slick of webbing to the young human’s mouth, the creature stepped back and checked on his human. Pulling the blankets that Gordon had offered him across the floor, Jonathan tucked them in around his human’s sleeping form until he was content.

Turning to face the human now trapped against the wall, Jonathan stepped in for a closer look. It certainly didn’t look like this one had been kept as a pet or a mate - there were no marks of ownership upon its skin, no marks of anything for that matter.

Hoping to observe the reaction of his own human’s reaction to the gift now stuck to the wall, Jonathan left the room once more to go in search of a meal for Gordon.

Alan thrashed fearfully against the odd substance holding him steady and covering his mouth. The sight of his older brother unconscious on the floor served as to stoke the burning fire of terror that raged through his synapses.

Gnawing his way through the bitter chewy secretion, Alan spat the substance out and hissed to his brother. “Gordon! Gords? Are you okay? Gordon c’mon bro, wake up!”

A small groan was the only response Alan received, Gordon shifting uncomfortably as he pulled his plush frog closer.

“Gordon!” Alan called out as loud as he dared, still aware the alien could return at any given moment. 

Alan pressed his feet to the wall and put all his effort into trying to pull himself free. Something was wrong with his sibling and he needed to get him medical attention and off the ship before the thing came back.

The webbing stretched and snapped, dropping Alan to the floor. He got up immediately and immediately grabbed the sharpest thing he could find to free himself with and offer his brother sweet death if he was beyond saving.

Once his wrists were unbound he was on his knees by Gordon’s side, shaking his older brother.

“Gordon! Its me, Alan! Please get up!”

Gordon stirred, his stomach making a sickly noise through the blankets, suggesting he needed food.

“Alan?” He murmured through feverish lips. “You’re still on board? Why?! Y-you need to….” His voice faltered. “you need to leave…”

“Not without you I won't!” Alan lifted his brother up into a sitting position. “Come on, I’m getting us both out of here before it comes back and kills us!”

Pulling Gordon upright, Alan hobbled his sibling out of the open door and down the corridor leading towards the escape pods. They had covered a fair distance before a loud screeching roar filled the ship with echos followed by the mad sounds of a creature in pursuit.

Gordon slipped his arm free from Alan’s hold. “We need to split up.” He mumbled sickly.

“Like hell! That thing will find you and kill you!”

Gordon shook his head. “No. Hurt me maybe, but not kill me. I think...think I’m too valuable for that.” He gave Alan a weak smile. “I'll keep it distracted while you escape. Come back after returning to earth with Scott and Virgil….be safer then. Please Alan, go now.”

“You sure you’ll be ok?”

“Yes. I got a better chance of surviving than you have… now go!”

Alan gave his brother a tight hug. “Don't you DARE go dying on me. I'm coming back for you even if you gotta damn wait six years!”

“I promise, Alan. Now get moving! It'll be getting whiff of me any minute.”

Alan reluctantly let go and ran down one end of the split corridor while Gordon turned and started limping down the other, hoping that maybe he could lure Jonathan towards the mess hall in the middle of the ship, a big open area with a glass ceiling to show the galaxies beautiful stars in hopes he could eat one last meal before the alien either killed him or brutally fucked him again for disobedience. 

Either way, Gordon was now it's sole captive and alone on the ship with it. If he survived, maybe he could learn to understand it...or have it understand him.


	4. Labour and brood birth

Frantically searching the scent-rich corridors, the alien creature crawled on all fours as he scoured the air with his nose. Hackles extended and tail flicking with rage, Jonathan reached a fork in the corridor. 

Tasting the air with his sensitive bifurcated tongue, Jonathan could tell the humans had diverged down separate routes. 

The creature now suspected the human he had brought to Gordon was in fact his owner, having tried to take back what was now Jonathan’s. 

Taking off at a manic speed towards the stronger scent of his human, the creature rushed towards the increasing power of the smell.

Entering a large room, Jonathan stood up on his scaled legs and flexed the claws on his long feet. The creature’s tongue darted out once more to pinpoint the location of his human among the overwhelming plethora of aromas surrounding him and blurring his senses. 

Emitting a low growl, the creature started to stalk the room methodically, tentacles reaching out to flip tables with ease as dark eyes scanned the area. 

Catching a glimpse out of the glass above him, Jonathan observed the looming shadow-engulfed planet before him. His actions stilled as he gazed up at his home planet, hackles retracting and tail tucking down by his feet. 

The creature tilted its head as it’s skin began to glow again with fondness. It noted how small the planet appeared from his current vantage point, swirling grey clouds hovering in permanent stasis above the surface.

A loud clattering metallic sound drew Jonathan’s attention as he slinked over to a low countertop. Peering over the top, the creature spotted his human crouched on the floor, greedily shovelling an odd substance into his face.

“Gordon.” Jonathan snarled, trying to get a look at his human’s stomach full of glowing orbs. “Gordon ran… Gordon not safe.”

Gordon looked up from shoveling chunks of chicken and salad into his mouth. “Starving and thirsty. You want me alive, don't you?”

He held out a chicken leg. “Taste? Might like.”

Jonathan brought his face slowly closer to the lump of flesh that his human held and sniffed it briefly. His tongue flicked against the cold pale lump before wrapping around it and snatching it into his mouth, making Gordon jump in surprise.

Bones crunching between his teeth, the flavour was blander than the nutrient rich foods of his home planet but certainly not inedible. The creature looked up expectantly at his human and looking for more.

Gordon slid the plate over. “Not much, but I'll find more out of the store room to cook later if you want. It's full to the brim with food just enough to feed us for…” he did some fast mental arithmetic and since he and the alien were alone in the station now and the food store was supposed to feed fifty personal for eight years he figured he'd get another four on the outset maybe? 

“A long time.. If it's just us. Uh… how much do you eat anyway? As often as you need to breed?”

The creature pushed the empty plate back across the counter and crawled over it to search out the unfamiliar and overpowering aromas that assaulted its senses. 

Gordon watched on as swirling tentacles slinked over the stainless steel surfaces of the kitchen, Jonathan’s body mostly obscured from view. 

Pacing back towards his human with a large cardboard tray of pale oval shaped items balanced precariously in its arms, the creature set them down in front of Gordon and settled behind them.

Picking up what Gordon could now see were eggs gently in his tentacles, Jonathan held one up in front of his human and pointed a clawed finger towards his stomach.

Gordon frowned before putting two and two together.

“Those are chicken eggs. Different eggs. For cooking and eating.”

He slowly unwrapped the blanket, showing what he hoped the alien wanted to see. The lumps were pulsing and moving under his skin now, very much alive.

“Your eggs? Still there.”

Jonathan pressed his empty hand against his human’s abdomen, feeling the pulsing orbs under the skin and cocking his head with interest as they responded to his touch by glowing brighter.

A small smile played upon his sharp features as he looked up at his human’s face. The smile faded when he saw the sadness in the colourful eyes.

‘They're going to kill me aren't they?”

The creature sat back and shook his head slowly, looking at the eggs in its hand, pausing for a moment before bringing them to his mouth and crunching the shells between his teeth, the contents dripping messily down his jaw.

“You know I could cook those- never mind.” Gordon said, sitting back wrapping the blanket around him again.

Language barrier aside, it was looking more likely he was going to die anyway. At least as long as his stomach contents glowed, Jonathan wouldn't harm him. It shouldn't have brought comfort but for some reason it did, resigning in his fate.

He watched as the alien ate the raw eggs, wondering exactly how long he had left to live and if he was nothing more than a host for the creature’s offspring. In one way, he saved Alan from the same fate - even if it's the only thing in his life of worthy note.

Finishing the last of the calcium rich eggs, the creature batted the tray aside and crawled over towards his human, resting above him as egg yolk dripped from its jaw.

Jonathan pulled the blanket to one side and nudged the taut skin of his human’s abdomen as if checking the lumps again. Gordon’s breath was sharp and shallow as the creature looked up at him, a sharp-toothed grin on his face.

“Soon.”

“Soon?” Gordon swallowed hard. “How soon?”

Stroking a claw against the small orbs, the creature pressed an ear against them, listening to the low noise they emitted. “Ready…”

Jonathan picked Gordon up in his arms, tentacles fighting to hold the blanket in place as he stepped over the counter and made his walk back past the tables, stopping once to let a tentacle wrap around a small container of clear liquid he had often seen the human’s observing him in his containment drink. 

Returning to his human’s den, the creature held his human close as the small orbs began shifting more, pulsing quicker.

The tentacle that produced the web-like substance set about creating a hammock like structure around the raised platform in the corner. Jonathan made it so there was enough room for his human before creating a small curved roof to keep the heat in.

Delicately he lay Gordon down on the silky webbing and began littering the inside of the roof with the shiny trinkets he had saved.

Crouching on his long hind legs, Jonathan looked expectantly at his human, eyes flicking around the small nest he had created.

Gordon yelped as the fever took hold again, back arching as pain dominated everything, his fighting the heat causing the nest to sway and rock to and fro.

It was like suffering from extreme constipation but with wriggling, writhing limbs whipping his legs as whatever was emerging was adamant to escape. And not just one either.

The sex Jonathan had with him over and over wasn't as bad as this - and that was unrelenting and almost never ending he figured if the alien had its way and didn't want to stop to have a ‘litter’ inbetween.

“Ahhhh! Uhhhh aahhhhhh!” Gordon screamed out as his body couldn't handle the searing pain. “Ahhhhn huuuuahhhhh!”

Jonathan looked on with concern for his human, watching as his young were beginning to finally break free of the human’s body. 

The creature shifted unhappily as Gordon’s screams pierced into its ears. Quickly he extended one of his tentacles and inserted it into his human’s mouth, letting the mind-numbing substance seep down his throat.

“Gordon.” The creature almost hummed, it’s voice lower than usual as it looked into Gordon’s eyes. 

Panic was in Gordon's eyes as he started to choke, unable to get air into his lungs. Once things stopped wiggling the pain didn't end there, as the soft empty egg shells followed suit and we even more of a struggle to expel. 

Then, something sunk its fangs into his leg.

One of the newborns was hungry and had decided it's host would make a yummy meal and when it saw Gordon’s limp member, it lunged.

Jonathan was quick to react, a thin tendril thrashed out and caught the small creature and brought it to his growling jaws. It was all tentacles and tail, its long legs kicking fiercely. It more closely resembled a miniature dinosaur with a rounded muzzle lined with needle-sharp teeth.

Quickly picking up the two most active newborns, Jonathan pulled them close to his chest before searching around for the sluggish remaining young.

The creature that had decided to feast on Gordon’s flesh was quickly tossed hard against the wall along with the weaker two before Jonathan held the two remaining strong newborns protectively against him.

Settling a hand on his human’s forehead, Jonathan removed the tentacle from his mouth and watched on nervously as Gordon’s body shook violently.

Swiping the empty eggs aside, Jonathan used his tentacles to retrieve his human’s plush green lumpy item, slipping it beside Gordon in the nest before covering him with a blanket.

Gordon looked across the room with blurred vision at the three motionless young that lay against the wall before glancing up at the alien creature watching over him, coughing as air clawed into his lungs again.

“Am I dead?” He whispered breathlessly before shuddering as the heat fever left him as suddenly as it came, the cold air already getting in and biting at bone level. “What….what just….”

Jonathan cocked his head to one side and swiped his thumb lightly against the damp skin of his human’s forehead.

He revealed the two newborns wrapped up within his tentacles against his chest for Gordon to see, a small smile on his alien features.

Eyes widened in horror and Gordon drew his arms up in fear over his head to protect it. “W-what are those things? We're they inside me?”

He couldn't go anywhere, the hammock doing a good job of cupping his body even if he thrashed about.

Sheltering the newborns in a shroud of limbs away from his human, Jonathan’s expression became wounded, his eyes dulling from their brilliant luminosity. 

Head hung low, he collected the hollow eggs and slid over to the wall where the weak and aggressive younglings lay. The creature pushed them sadly with a clawed hand before settling on the floor and moving the eggs beside them. 

Quietly, Jonathan let the surviving newborns down from his grasp to feed on the remains of their eggs and on the bodies of the weaker ones.

Jonathan watched over the newborns fondly, small buzzing noises of contentment coming from their small snouts. They were about the size of a dinner plate in length, travelling on all fours, but slender like Jonathan. 

He observed with a quiet interest, watching the newborns as they began to prowl around each other and began to tackle each other and roll playfully around the floor. Jonathan attentively guided them around so they were close to him at all times, instinctively protecting his offspring.

Finally, he looked up at Gordon sorrowfully, more tentacles moving to hide the two newborns from his human’s view. 

It wouldn't have mattered, the entire experience had taken its toll, Gordon too weak to do anything but lie limply in the hammock his breathing rattling around his chest as he fought for every intake of air. He was more or less no longer the alien's priority anyway so maybe a little time to recover would be ok.

Recoiling slightly, Jonathan collected his young in his arms and skulked out of the room. Creating a small pair of cocoon nests to place the newborns in, he suspended them from the ceiling just outside the door to his human’s den before curling himself up on the floor beside the metal hatch which he left slightly ajar so he could still hear Gordon’s breaths.


	5. Family

He didn't hear the footsteps as they snuck past, nor did Jonathan hear the ‘cooing’ sounds as his small litter had clambered out of their nests and followed Gordon down the winding corridors to the mess hall. Even though Gordon was grossed out by the weird little abominations, if he could start feeding them ‘other food’ instead of each other then maybe he wouldn't become part of the dinner menu as they grew bigger. He had seen the carnage of what became of young that were ‘not to standard’ and while animals on his planet did that -humans being the exception- he didn't feel it was right, cannibalism was the creation of many diseases back home.

In the kitchens he was careful not to accidentally lock the inquisitive creatures in the massive cold storage locker, despite temptation, learning his own survival might be dependent on theirs.

Trying not to cook them was difficult too, he learned, the curious critters getting into absolutely everything - pots, pans and even inside the spit lamb as Gordon tried to fill the carcass with a stuffing of frozen vegetables.

He decided when he was alone to get rid of anything remotely made of pork - the danger being that his human flesh would smell too similar and it wasn't worth sealing his own death warrant.

Once the lamb was mounted, Gordon set about making other things to distract himself. After all, as the ship's cook he didn't do much else even when all the people were onboard. The critters watched him with interest and curiosity, becoming the first of their species to start picking up human habits and behaviors that were uncharacteristic of their species and despite little genetics in common with Gordon besides him being the incubator.

But that wasn't entirely true. Being soft shelled eggs they had absorbed a tiny fraction of Gordon’s DNA during that process, enough for them to start feeling the cold and other strange things that were not normal for their kind. As Gordon hummed and sung quietly whilst he worked, the critters started whistling along and crawling under his shirt and up the legs of his pants to keep warm and close to the heat offered by his body to be occasionally shaken out in annoyance. 

The strongest of the brood and the ones that were not entirely killers - at least not yet - were the ones that had a hint of human DNA gave them a better chance at survival too, something neither Gordon nor Jonathan were aware of. If Jonathan knew, would he lay fewer eggs to make sure they all survived instead of cannibalising those that were not genetically right or maybe less of his DNA from his insatiable mating desire would give more of them a chance to thrive?

Not that Gordon wanted more. Going through that hell once was enough but was there going to be much choice? He was well enough now to become a human vessel again or at least be Jonathan’s toy as he saw fit. Cooking food that the alien could eat raw wasn't a useful bargaining thing to offer up in exchange instead.

Well at least he was healthy right? That's more than Jonathan could want in a mate.

The creature began to stir a little, a low purr filling the small corridor outside Gordon’s cabin. Manoeuvring to rest on its massive clawed feet, it reached up and carefully prodded the nests of its young with long stretching tentacles.

Feeling the small silk pockets, Jonathan leapt to full height and yanked them down from the ceiling. Tearing the capsules open, he found them empty.

An enraged panic swelled within the creature as it burst into its human’s den to find no sign of Gordon or the newborn litter. 

A pained howling noise filled the corridor as the creature paced around restlessly in search of its young, working its way into a hysteria of terror as it began to tear through the spaceship, tongue lashing the air to pick up the scent. 

Either he was following the same scent as the previous day, or his human had returned once more to where the food was. 

Jonathan raced through the large room at an alarming speed, urgency and a protective instinct driving his prickling body to prepare for attack.

Filling the large space above the counters, the creature spread himself out to look as large and threatening as possible. Hackles stood like daggers from its shoulders and the spiked tentacles rippled in anticipation as the dangerous creature growled loudly, it’s attention pinpointed like a laser onto his human’s body. The intimidating sight was nothing short of terrifying.

Gordon had only just laid the full cooked lamb on one of the tables when the large creature burst in lunging for him across the hall in one leap, tentacles seizing him tight around the neck and pushing him up against the nearest wall. Gordon had no time to react, but the smell of fear dripped off him like it was pure water.

Jonathan held his human tightly, snarling in his face, as if to demand where the brood was. Gordon shook terrified, gasping for air until a little tentacle whipped out and grabbed Jonathan's large one and squeezed, as if to try and get the larger creature to let go. 

Surprised, Jonathan’s grip relaxed allowing Gordon to breathe again though his neck was so bruised it was never going to heal. The smaller tentacle then vanished back between the buttons under Gordon’s shirt just as the other brood survivor burst out of the roasted lamb and made happy noises as it feasted on the meat, already having it's fill from the vegetables inside. The one under Gordon’s shirt was being more finicky, a limb would wriggle out from between the buttons and bring pieces of food back under the safety and warmth of the clothing.

Jonathan studied it a bit longer before attempting to reach for it and dispose of it like the others it deemed too weak but caught Gordon’s arm instead, locking eyes with his human mate in surprise.

“It's not weak. Give it a chance to thrive.” He uttered, his voice strained. “No more killing them... unless they're already dead.”

It was a risk to plead for the life of these disgusting creatures that the larger alien found ‘imperfect’ even for those that might attack him in future broods, but they all needed a chance to live - killers and placid ones alike. Gordon’s human DNA was affecting the offspring, giving the brood personalities that they wouldn't normally have if Jonathan had bred with his own species, which would possibly only wind up being survival of the savage.

Besides, it wouldn't be fair to let the one that more or less saved his life die.

Jonathan tried again and Gordon’s arm blocked him and Gordon bared his teeth hoping this time his alien captor understood him. He growled, “MINE.” 

“My brood, my rules. MINE. Gordon Jonathan’s mate, breeder forever… Brood MINE.”

Gordon wasn’t going to back down. If Jonathan was going to keep him as a pet that he could do whatever he wanted with, then Gordon wanted some rules - even if they might be to his own detriment. “Mine.”

Blinking through multiple eyelids in surprise, Jonathan stared at his human. His eyes followed the movement under Gordon’s shirt as another small tentacle darted out to seize more of the lamb before retracting quickly back under. 

Dipping his head, Jonathan watched his human’s face intently before nudging the shirt slightly to reveal the young creature devouring the meat happily. 

“I- I fed them...made enough to feed you too.” Gordon said, puffing out his chest. “To feed all of us. No need to eat others, I can provide food.”

Looking at the carcass, Jonathan noticed the other small infantile creature pulling at the flesh from inside. At least one of them was going to be a strong hunter.

Jonathan slowly retracted all but one tentacle from his human, leaving the remaining one curled tightly around his wrist.

“Provide,” he mumbled, eyes transfixed on the rippling fabric where his young was peeking out from the gap underneath his human’s neck. “For all?”

“If you let me.” Gordon said softly. “Nothing here a threat, you can have as big a brood as you want….all different, all unique, all intelligent….all well fed as best as I can for as long as I can. Only if you'll let me...you need to trust me.”

“Trust.” 

“That's right. I didn't run away when I could have….I stayed. I trust you not to kill me. You can trust me in return.” 

Jonathan unfurled the remaining tentacle from around his human’s wrist and held a hand out towards the young creature gorging itself on the carcass. To his disappointment, the small creature instead dashed across the surface before leaping onto Gordon’s shoulder, joining the other under the shirt.

“Gordon’s brood.” He whispered mournfully. “Trust you.”

Recoiling in, tentacles pulling away and tucking in behind his back, the alien creature’s posture sank as it gripped a large thigh from the carcass and tore it off before turning to leave.

Gordon reached out and grabbed the clawed human like arm. “Stay.” He said. “Gordon’s brood, but Jonathan's family.”

“Family?” Jonathan looked at his arm in Gordon’s grasp and watched as one of his young crawled along it, small tentacles reaching up to the meat in his other hand and tearing off small pieces.

Jonathan growled slightly, stopping when he felt his human’s grip tighten around his arm. Instead he watched on with interest as the creature fed the pieces into its mouth.

“Family.” Gordon nodded. “That’s why I'm your mate, right? It's why you wanted a brood with me….family.”

“Offspring.” The larger creature smiled, nudging the smaller alien with its nose and purring quietly. “First offspring… Gordon’s too?”

“Yeah. I - that is my gender in my species doesn't give birth. So...first offspring.”

“More?” 

“If...if Jonathan wants.” Gordon said, knowing that saying ‘no’ after seeing the alien's rage would be suicide. “One condition.”

Jonathan looked up from his feeding offspring at his human’s stern expression, before nodding and offering the carcass’s leg towards Gordon’s mouth. 

Gordon shook his head. “You don't kill them, even if they're weak… or t-try to kill me. If we feed them, look after them they'll all grow strong… just don't let them kill me…”

“Never kill Gordon.” Jonathan growled, placing the chunk of flesh on the counter, watching as both members of his small litter scurried over to it and began digging in as they whistled and squeaked happily. “Gordon important.”

Gordon relaxed his grip on Jonathan’s arm and stepped backwards steadily. 

Jonathan’s attention whipped back to his human, expression still soft, but something crept across its angular features that Gordon had not seen before. “Gordon tried to run…”

“No, no. Gordon got hungry. If I’d run would I still be here?” Gordon sighed. The struggle to communicate was wearing him down. “I didn't run, couldn't run.”

He looked the alien in the eyes. “Had our brood.”

“Punishment.”

Gordon’s face fell. “Why?”

“Escape with your human.”

“My human?” Gordon frowned. “He wasn't my human.” He tried to think how to explain it and pointed at the two little infants, both now on the table eating the food. “Siblings. The human… is my sibling. Can't breed, non-compatible.”

“Sibling,” John repeated, seeming to understand as he looked at his litter, that would explain the similarities is their scents. “Sibling tried to take you.”

“Yes. But I stayed. Sibling would have been… competition for mate if he stayed.” Gordon said carefully, hoping the alien understood. “He had to leave so Gordon could be Jonathan’s only mate.”

Gordon didn't like lying, but the truth was from the creatures point of view it was at least believable and besides, Gordon was still physically there infront of him so the lie possibility contained more truth than he would admit.

“If Jonathan wants to...play we can.” He said, slowly unbuttoning his shirt. “Anytime, anywhere right?” he swallowed hard. 

“Gordon is Jonathan’s breeder - no… is Jonathan’s lover.” He whispered softly, hoping the change in words meant something though it was a hell of a stretch. If offering himself like this calmed the fury down a little, take his interest off the young that were happily feasting and maybe, just maybe he could show he wasn't a threat to him without being terrified in his presence.

He had to try. 

“Play… Lover?” Jonathan breathed quietly, watching as his human presented himself to him slowly. “Lover, gentle?”

Tentacles started to slither around the sides of Jonathan’s torso as he watched with interest, his hand reaching out to roll one of the buttons on Gordon’s shirt between long talons. “Play, for fun?”

“Yes. For fun. Recreation? You know what that means, right?”

One of the tendril Like appendages reached out and slicked against Gordon’s lower abdomen before delving beneath the waistband of his pants.

Jonathan dipped his head and moved closer to his human. “Pleasure.”

“T-that’s right…” Gordon’s voice wavered. “Pleasure. Want J-Jonathan to feel good, to enjoy his mate.” He let out a gasp as the appendage found its mark. Gordon moved his hands to the hem of the pants and lowered them, stepping out of his clothing, exposing his lower half all in the aliens view.

“Pleasure. For Jonathan’s….pleasure.”

Watching intently as the tentacle wrapped its way around his human’s soft flesh lower down, Jonathan studied his human’s body with his hands like it was a game. He slowly raked the rounded top of his talons upwards against Gordon’s skin and cocked his head curiously when the human shivered under the touch.

“Gordon’s pleasure too, yes?”

“Uhhhh… I-I suppose s-so.” Gordon whimpered. 

More thin tentacles sprouted forward and made slick contact with Gordon’s skin, several of them rubbing his muscles lightly instead of coiling and crushing like they had done so far. 

The slippery tendril wrapped around Gordon’s manhood began to pump and slide delicately across its length, a slow pace that seemed to alternate against the other moving feelers that slid against his skin. One of the limbs pressed down to massage the point at the apex between Gordon’s thighs, the cool slimy pressure a new sensation for the human.

Gordon almost fell forwards, stopping himself by gripping the tentacle around his member. He looked up at Jonathan's abyssal eyes and reached out, hesitant to touch the skin on the creature's torso. “M-may I?”

Jonathan responded by pressing his body forward against his human’s hand, a little apprehensive but far too inquisitive to see what Gordon would do. He made the tentacle around his human’s length squeeze a little as it moved, feeling Gordon’s warm hand upon his skin.

Gordon gasped but still kept his hands pressed to the alien's skin, eyes shut tight as he fought the urge to give in too soon. Besides, this would possibly be his only chance to touch Jonathan in return, to feel what the rest of the creature was like than just the long appendages that were clearly designed with only reproduction in mind.

His hands shakely and lightly traced over cold skin and could feel things pulsing beneath it. There was the sound of multiple heart beats, suggesting the creature needed to pump a great deal of blood around it's body. 

He breathed out warm air onto the cool flesh and noticed how it changed colour from pale pinkish purple to something closer to his own for a brief moment, suggesting that it the alien would look different if it was warmer.

Wrapping his arms around, he tentatively investigated the cavity where the tentacles came from and further up towards the neck he could feel the feathery folds in the skin that stood on end when he was angered.

Feeling his humans smaller hands exploring his own skin, Jonathan purred deeply as he flexed the heaving mass of tentacles and let his tail curl and flick with excitement at the new sensations of gentle attention on his body.

His larger hands began to mirror the actions of his human, tracing over deep depressions that lined his back. Jonathan craned his neck to peer at darkened skin that was shiny by comparison to the matte finish of the tanned expanse that surrounded the marks.

A talon brushed against the indents one by one trying to figure out their purpose. Were they marks from his human’s previous owner? Were they markings used to attract mates?

Gordon flinched a little as the creature inspected his scars, causing Jonathan to jump and retract his hands. Instead he focused on his human’s chest and tentatively rolled the pinkish nubs there between the cold pads of his human-like fingers.

‘Uhhhh uh hhhhuhhhh.” Gordon couldn't prevent the sounds that spilled forth, taking the alien by surprise. Gordon quickly gripped the retracting hands and replaced them on his body.

“Don't… be afraid.” He whispered. “Humans are noisy creatures...uuuuhhh nuuuhhh...we express feelings...uhhhh with sounds..”

Jonathan repeated the actions and moved the tentacle gripped tightly around his human’s slowly hardening flesh.

The noises the movements caused were louder this time, Jonathan resisting the urge to silence his human. More tentacles distended to continue the gentle exploration of Gordon’s body, slime aiding their smooth movements and the cool feeling calming the heat that rose in his flesh.

“Gordon pleasure…” The creature murmured softly as the appendage between his thighs slipped to move to his rear. “Jonathan enjoy Gordon’s pleasure.”

“I- I hope Jonathan is g-ett- Ah! Uhhhhh! Ah!”

Gordon’s words were cut short as he was penetrated, his brain in minor shock from the intrusion. No matter how ready he thought he could be, it was never enough when the time came.

He reached out to clutch Jonathan’s torso tight, his hands accidentally brushing against the thick erect and hard muscle that was throbbing, awaiting its turn to take stage inside Gordon’s shaking body. It was long and Gordon could barely fit it into his mouth without it being forced down his throat, which was just as well as using his hands, he started to stroke it, warming it up in his palms before kissing it and getting the courage to tease with his tongue. 

He hoped this would make the alien enjoy itself and relax, feel content in his company.

A small rumbling growl could be heard above Gordon’s head as the creature’s length was surrounded in a glorious damp warmth of his human’s hands and tongue.

Claws dragged across Gordon’s scalp as the attached hand fisted tightly in his copper hair. Jonathan started to move the tentacle inside his human slightly, testing the reaction and continuing to surround Gordon’s length with slime and and the stroking tendril. 

Gordon came way too easily but despite this, continued to try and keep going, as he knew Jonathan wouldn't stop or be satisfied unless it stretched onwards until he was too exhausted to continue - which could be several hours.

The little brood critters had stopped feeding and now were watching, intrigued and fascinated with what Jonathan was doing to Gordon, even inspecting their own limbs to see which ones had the same characteristics as their parent’s.

Jonathan gently lifted Gordon away from his body with strong capable tentacles and began to taste his human’s release as it oozed from the tip, relishing and savouring the heady taste. His cleaved tongue made quick work of clearing the mess from Gordon’s legs and his own tentacles.

Moving around slightly, Jonathan sank to the floor and continued to lavish his tongue against the hypersensitive skin of his human who was now suspended above him, limbs hanging limply, occasionally twitching. 

Gordon's failing arms finally got a grip on one of the tentacles and with his hands he started to stroke it and massage it lightly in time with the thrusts going into him and the ministrations that were being given to his pelvic region.

More tendrils seemed to twist and embrace his legs as they made their way up to venture into the warmth inside, wriggling and stretching while playfully thrusting, gearing his body for the main event to come.

Gordon may not have the stamina of Jonathan’s species or be able to cum continuously and in large quantities like a tap, but with enough teasing and continued sexual presence of the penetrating tendrils was enough to slowly stimulate him again for another four orgasms before the hands pleasuring the tentacle gave in and hung loosely in mid air. Gordon’s loud sounds of pleasure now quieter, horse and dry, his voice a new octave that wouldn't normally be heard in any other situation in his life.

Sluggishly removing the tentacles from within his human, the creature moved Gordon’s limp body until he was sitting more upright. Jonathan allowed the tendrils to run and pinch the skin of his human as he gradually impaled Gordon’s body around his thick length, watching his human’s face twist as he was forced to sink down onto the flesh, sat above the creature’s hips.

Gordon’s eyes slammed open and his head snapped back from the shock but little sound came out as he no longer had much of a voice left to cry out from the mixture of pain and pleasure, his body bucking and convulsing a little as it adjusted to something so large inside him again. Any bigger he'd be torn apart by the friction alone but that's not the only thing Jonathan managed to fit inside - several of the smaller tendrils wrapped around the thick hard erect flesh and pushed into him as well making it even bigger and stretching him just as it did when he was laying and fertilizing his eggs.

Gordon didn't have a clue how many were inside - but it was close to almost all of them, the one that secreted the numbing drugs into him on his capture now trying to find a way into his pelvis by other means and once it got inside it started to pump something into it, enlarging it a little and his sperm production as if to make him cum more for the alien to drink it's fill once it withdrew.

Jonathan moved his human around above him a few more times until the tentacle left Gordon’s manhood alone as it spilled forth more of the liquid the alien had been waiting for. Curling his body over, Jonathan hungrily drew the gushing flesh into his mouth whilst still filling him with tentacles. 

Gordon flinched as he thought about the rows of serrated teeth but, to his surprise, the alien gratefully sucked and swallowed all his human had to offer. The thin forked tongue wrapping around the hot flesh and slipped inside the slit to taste more as Jonathan continued to thrust hard into his human. 

Shining inky orbs stared up and watched the human with care, making sure there was no threat to the creature whilst he lay in this exposed position, a little unsure but eager to drink the dizzying fluid from his human.

Impressed, the two younglings watched on while making clicking sounds and excited noises as they witness the mating, finding respect for their alpha but more desire to be closer to their human broodmother for maybe one day they'll get to be the one to partake in the spoils and not just watch as well as to protect the giver of warmth, life and food.

Gordon’s body was tiring, his head lulled around almost drunkenly and drained. He hadn't had a chance to eat or drink since the birth of the miniature creatures and was really starting to not just feel, but look severely ravaged. If he passed out he was guaranteed to miss out on sustenance again. He could only go for so long without both and if he was to keep his promise of food provider, he needed to eat too.

The alien’s movements became more pressed as his member began to erupt within his human’s body, tentacles following suit as the final few thrusts caused Gordon’s manhood to release another burst into the creature’s waiting mouth. 

Working until each last drop was devoured greedily, Jonathan’s hazy muddled head fell back against the floor as he unceremoniously dropped his human onto his heaving thorax. Gordon weakley pulled himself away from the alien as he watched Jonathan worm around lazily, his body twisting in euphoria.

Deep purrs and shuddering growling noises filled the room, Jonathan occasionally whining with a strange glazed look in his eyes.

Gordon pulled himself up using a chair, his lower abdomen still swollen and leaking fluid. While leaning over the seat he started to massage his painfully erect length to try and fully release until he wasn't in sharp pain.

As the seat started to get covered in cum, out of the younglings that had been watching, the one that wanted to be close to Gordon was not only the first to get to the pooling liquid to drink, but also quick to climb across and up to Gordon’s shoulders after it had enough while the other one gorged itself till it was brushed aside by a large tentacle as Jonathan dragged himself along the floor to lap up the rest.

Gordon then collapsed in a heap on the steel floor, empty and spent, his stomach glowing with colorful orbs again illuminating under his skin. The youngling that clung to him tucked itself as close as it could to his warm body, where it knew that no matter what, it was the safest place to be.

Both Jonathan and the greedy young creature were now writhing on the floor, small cooing noises huffing from their mouths. Both sets of eyes became fully black, none of the little flecks of colour now visible within them. Jonathan’s hackles began to flex and pulse as his tentacles wriggled across his own skin, his face distant.

The creature was completely unaware of his surroundings, knocking over chairs and pushing tables around. He very nearly rolled onto the quivering youngling that was waving its limbs in the air madly, whistling happily. 

There was a sickly groan from Gordon as he shivered on the floor. His small body was not designed to take this extreme and extended attention. The critter under his arm noticed a shift in his breathing and his body temperature and, at risk to itself, bounded along on clawed feet to the larger alien and screeched alarmingly, slapping Jonathan with its tentacles and arms, trying to get the larger beast’s attention. 

Failing to get the sluggish creature’s attention it took matters into its own hands, grabbing a glass of weird liquid from the table and trying to give it to the human who could barely take a sip. The creature's colours started to change as it's chirps got more panicked forcing Gordon to weakly move to take the water properly.

Impressed with itself, the now orangey red coloured youngling trilled happily, nuzzling itself against Gordon, encouraging him to get up and get warm again. Once dressed and seated but slumped over the table, the youngling buried itself under his clothing for warmth again and let out a contented sound as Gordon’s barely audible voice thanked it for trying to help him.

It was a short while later before the mewling pleasured sounds of the large alien creature began to settle. Rolling onto its side, it grimaced painfully as it’s head began to throb as if it had been attacked by a boulder sized enemy.

Beside him lay a youngling, curled up neatly and purring occasionally in its peaceful sleep. Jonathan blinked slowly, disoriented and his senses deadened. 

Hauling himself from the steel floor, Jonathan searched the room blearily for Gordon and the other youngling. Spotting his human crumpled on a nearby table, the creature scrambled to its large clawed feet and stumbled to check on Gordon.

Nudging his human’s head gently, a small flash of fiery colour darted out from the neck of Gordon’s shirt and up Jonathan’s arm causing hackles to flare and a startled growl. Looking at the small colourful creature on his arm, he recognised it as the first born of his litter but now a vivid reddish hue. 

A sharp series of clicks, whistles and tentacle gestures from the small creature drew Jonathan’s attention as it explained its concerns. The larger alien clicked and hummed his response before picking up his human’s limp form and heading towards the kitchen, the red youngling following on and dragging its lazily wriggling sibling behind it.

Searching the cluttered strong-smelling room, Jonathan paused when he felt the heat radiating from a large metal box with black grills on top - The heat source appeared to be originating from behind two closed doors lower down.

The creature layered a large amount of webbing down in front of the steel doors to keep the chill of the floor at bay and rested his human upon it, curling Gordon’s body up towards the heat. Tentacles reached out across the room and picked up the carcass Gordon had been feeding to the younglings and lifted it towards them, leaving it within his human’s reach.

Jonathan noticed several bottles of clear liquid encased in a glass-fronted box. Reaching out a hand, he found the glass to be on hinges and yanked it open to retrieve the ice-cold bottles.

The two younglings caught up and curled up beside Jonathan’s human. The larger creature used tentacles to gently lift Gordon into a sitting position before lifting his head gently with large hands.

“Gordon?” Jonathan spoke softly, a few hums of apprehension following his words. “Gordon alright?”

Relief flooded his mind as honey coloured eyes flickered open. The younglings watched as Jonathan tore the top off one of the bottles and sniffed it sketchily before realising it was water. He held the dribbling bottle up to Gordon’s mouth and watched him gulp the fluid thankfully, the large creature observed his human carefully and made sure to stop tipping the water when Gordon took a breath.

The thin tapered specialised tentacle slipped around Jonathan’s back, offering it to each of his litter in turn, supplying the nutrient and mineral rich serum his offspring required to grow. He then delicately inserted it into his human’s mouth and let the substance trickle gently down his throat.

When Gordon had finished the water and drank the serum Jonathan offered, the large creature lay him down in the warm air of the metal box shaped appliance. Though his human was drifting in and out of consciousness, Jonathan looked down fondly at him and lay a hand on his warming skin. 

The younglings nuzzled between Jonathan and the human, displaying a level of affection that the large alien was not accustomed to. The red coloured youngling even whistling a tune instead of communicating, causing Jonathan to listen intently to the new sound as his litter settled down beside his human’s body.

Trying to get closer to his human, like the younglings had done, Jonathan huffed when he found there was little room for him to join them. Leaning out of the way, the higher part of his back and entire left arm touched the burning hot surface of the oven doors. A tormented shriek rang out as Jonathan recoiled in pain, parts of his skin, flesh and chunks of tentacles tore away from his body and remained stuck to the searing metal doors. 

Retreating from the source of his pain, whining and crying out in agony, the alien hurriedly looked over his shoulder to try and see the damage to his body before glancing dejectedly at his family’ curled up in the heat of the fiery oven. 

Jonathan whimpered quietly at the throbbing sensation of his blood pumping out of the acrid wounds. He curled up on the chilled steel floor and turned his bleeding and burnt back towards his human and litter, keeping a watchful eye out for any potential danger to his family.


	6. Over enthusiastic breeding

Gordon sat up, rubbing the side of his head that had hit the edge of the table and feeling a cut that was crusted over with dry blood. He shifted around and accidentally brushed up against the oven door, yanking his arm away hurriedly and relieved the shirt’s long sleeves prevented him getting burnt.

Looking at the remains of weird mottled skin on the door though, something else wasn't so lucky. Under his shirt was a soft purring, a sun kissed warm coloured tentacle lazily dangling from a gap in his shirt. Looking at the floor the other youngling had left a trail of slime leading to the lamb which, because it hadn't been properly stored, stunk like it was rotten.

The critter didn't mind though, was still happy to eat the rotten meat. Also on the floor however lay Jonathan, curled up in a large ball with its injured arm and shoulder exposed to the cold air.

Gordon crawled over and inspected the wound which had stopped weeping but still looked nasty despite the alien looking scary to begin with. He knew now what the skin on the oven door was.

Getting up off the floor he grabbed a few tea towels, soaked the under a tap and draped them over the injured arm and shoulder, wrapping them tight under cling wrap to keep the moisture in. There was a growl as he moved the arm around and tentacles slapped and pulled at him to get him to stop. 

“Easy.” Gordon spoke quietly. “Trying to help. Cold compress will take heat off the wound. Will hurt less soon.”

He ran a hand across the creatures face. “Have you eaten? You should. Will...will make another roast. Keep you strong.”

With that Gordon stood up and walked around the kitchen, prepping and getting another one of the hanging carcasses of lamb from the deep freeze to cook over the spit oven. He turned off the other baking oven before any of the other creatures got burnt and the webbing in front got set on fire.

Once the meat was on, Gordon sat at one of the knockout benches and started to eat a quick meal of salad that the service bots had brought up, still programed to do their jobs in the horticulture lab but with no one there to tell them to stop. If Gordon was the only creature eating fruit and vegetables on the ship, he might have to head down and just leave one bot running, as they didn't need to make one ton of fresh cultivated food a day. Maybe he could put some seeds in storage encase the meat ran out and the aliens had to eat plants too? Or - a thought he had only just considered as a few very curious and hungry limbs darted from his shirt and tasted the salad in front of him - maybe the broods being born because of him were now becoming omnivores because of his own mixed diet? 

Lifting his shirt and shifting his pants hemline, Gordon could count the glowing lumps under his skin, this time all bunched together with little room to move.

There was ten.

How could this have happened? Why him? Out of a ship of fifty people the alien chose the bloke with a marine science doctorate who was only allowed to tag along because there was no cooking staff and he met the requirements Alan wanted.

At least this was better than being told he was useless and had wasted knowledge by his older siblings he guessed. That and the creature seemed to like him, unlike everyone but Alan on this stupid research mission.

Ten glowing orbs….

Maybe this was his future? It could be worse, all things considered. He may not be sure of Jonathan’s intentions other than to breed him senseless but it was at least something. Can't expect much from another species from a different planet but at least he was wanted and needed for something, unlike back home.

Hopefully, this lot don't hurt as much coming out as the last lot, he prayed. He glanced at the sleeping alien and saw it's long hard breeding muscle, clearly showing that it was dreaming about nothing more than enjoying his mate's body and this made the corners of Gordon’s mouth twitch up a bit, as it was a sign the creature had a lot more in common with humans than first assumed.

Well he better get that lamb off the spit and onto a table in the mess hall, away from the dangers of the kitchen ready for feeding and the next lot of ravenous breeding.

This time though, his body might be ok after being able to eat and drink like normal and not feel like it was dying.

Rudely awoken by the slap of small tentacles on its face, the large alien, large eyes focused on the small reddish youngling in front of them. The youngling had its small thorax puffed out in happiness as it clicked to communicate with its larger parent.

The small critter carefully sniffed at the wrapping around Jonathan’s back and emitted a low whistle before nudging his face. 

Clicking in response, Jonathan praised the youngling for its unusual caring role, setting it the sole task of protecting the brood within his human and to monitor Gordon’s health. The small creature excitedly buzzed in return before scampering away to return to the human, his red skin glowing brightly. 

The larger creature rolled slightly, applying pressure to the burning tight wounds on his skin. Jonathan howled loudly at the pain, his cries filling the large mess hall.

Gordon left the meat he was finishing up to serve and walked over to Jonathan to check on him, hesitating as the alien growled and bared its teeth before saying aloud, “Either let me close to fix your coverings or suffer shocking pain. Take your pick.”

The creature eyed his human warily, the idea of being weak and exposed in front of him made Jonathan shift uncomfortably as he reluctantly bowed his head down and submitted quietly before Gordon.

Gordon moved closer carefully and unwrapped the gladwrap compress from the alien's body before delicately peeling away the wet and now warm tea towels before going off to wash the blue ooze off them and replace them with cold ones and rewrapping them.

He felt eyes boring into him the whole time but only yesterday he told the creature to trust him, so he had to keep his end of the bargain. Can't expect trust if you cannot return it.

“That's better, for now at least.” He said, stroking the unburnt parts of the arm. “Should run it under cold water….umm do you swim? There's a place on the ship you could swim in an artificial pond with cold water… as you're too big for a shower.” That was true, the showers were cramped as well as the bathrooms which oddly enough with the brood eggs inside him he didn't feel the need to go. There was only one explanation for that, and while Gordon knew animals did eat poop to make sure they have the right gut flora as infants, it was best not to think about it.

“S...Swim?” Jonathan narrowed his eyes in confusion, unsure of the meaning as he watched his human stand again. “Water, drink?”

“Yes, but also helps keep clean and cool. Can be hot or cold.” He gestured. “Come, show you.”

Gordon walked around to the large stove and waited for Jonathan to follow.

He filled a pot with cold water and explained, “ cold water, safe to drink, swim, cool burns. But-”

He put the pot on the stove and started to boil the water. It bubbled away and steam raised into the air. He held hand above it at a safe distance. “Hot water burns but can cook food.”

Gordon lifted the alien's uninjured hand over the pot at the same height he did. “Feels hot doesn't it? Means it will burn.”

He let go and turned it off. “It will cool back down and become cold again. Become safe again after a little while. After a wait.”

Gordon pointed to the coverings. “Burns heal too after time.” He shifted the collar of his shirt to show a mark over his collar bone that had sparked the alien's curiosity the day before. “Burn heals”

Slender fingers reached up to trace the line as the alien looked closer before glancing at his own skin. “Burn.”

“My first shift on this ship, big pot was over full and I tipped it.” He said. “Lucky it only splashed me.” 

Jonathan pointed at the pot still steaming on the stove. “Water burn Gordon?” He slipped his hand further into the shirt to feel the marks on his human’s skin and frowned slightly. “Jonathan marks like Gordon?”

Gordon let out a nervous laugh. “Anything hot can burn. Just an example.” He touched the stove. “This can burn. Uses fire to heat things and so does that -” he pointed at the oven. “Kitchens are dangerous places. But unlike you, I have to cook meat. Means hot things all the time, so I'm careful. Safe.”

“Safe,” Jonathan grinned, bearing his pointed teeth before removing his hand from Gordon’s shirt and touching the stove with an elongated talon. “Hot.”

The creature looked at his human and saw the reddish youngling peeking out from between the buttons of Gordon’s shirt. Quietly he whirred, clicked and hummed the warning of danger to the youngling before pointing back at the steaming pot. “Hot.” He said, impressed with his learning and wanting to share it with his fiery skinned offspring.

The larger alien looked back to Gordon’s face to see an expression of shock. 

“You're being nicer to the little guy.” He said a little impressed.

“Gordon’s brood, Jonathan’s family.” The creature hummed, its tail flicking around and stroking against Gordon’s back.

“You hungry? I made more lamb….didn't see you eat yesterday.”

The forked tongue darted out and licked against the creature’s lips as he looked at the carcass Gordon was gesturing to in the mess hall. There was a youngling peeking out from inside the carcass, eyes wide and bright as it was stuffing itself with food. 

Jonathan ambled over towards the warm meat and picked up the sluggish over-fed youngling. He collected it into his tentacles and held it close against his torso. 

Looking across at his human, Jonathan gestured to the meat. “Gordon eat.”

“Already ate. I don't eat as much as you do. But I do have to check on something in the ships horticulture bay. You can come, if you like, see more of your home?”

A disheartened expression slipped across Jonathan’s features as he immediately looked out of the glass above their heads towards his planet. “Home.” He murmured spiritlessly.

Gordon sighed. “My home is in another solar system, three years travel from here. This, this is now my home.” He looked away a minute before looking back and meeting the alien’s eyes. “You can at least go home if you wanted. I wouldn't have a clue how to get back to mine.”

“Gordon taken from home like Jonathan?” The creature asked as he gazed into his human’s eyes with a look of sorrow.

“No. Came willingly. With my brother and others. I'm...I'm sorry they took you from your home.”

“Home,” Jonathan whispered emptily, looking away from his human and back up to the distant planet beyond.

After a while, the creature cast its attention down at the carcass before him, leaning down to sniff it. Finding the scent pleasant, the alien creature began to annihilate the lamb carcass messily, sickening crunches filling the air.

Gordon took a deep breath before heading back into the kitchen and slumping in a heap to bawl his eyes out. It didn't last long though as little tentacles shifted under his clothes and moved under his pants. Without warning, tendrils darted into the warmth of his body and Gordon yelped in surprise, his sudden movement giving the youngling an opening to crawl inside.

Gordon squirmed on the floor, trying to shake it loose, pulling up his shirt to reveal a warm yellow glow under his skin moving around and shifting the pinkish glowing eggs. He stared in horror as things moved around unnaturally under his skin and fell back as something started to stroke the sensitive area inside him to distract him from wanting to try and fish the creature out. 

“Uhhhh! ah! Nuuuh!” 

He could feel the tentacles start to wriggle out until the creature slipped out and sat still a few minutes in his pants leg before moving back up under his shirt to groom itself clean from it's unusual adventure. Gordon panted and groaned, his body still in mild shock from the expedition, too afraid to look at the critter to find out WHY it violated his person as abruptly as it did.

Daring to look down he counted the glowing orbs under his skin and counted nine instead of ten. He sat up quickly and grabbed the writhing critter under his shirt and glared at it. “WHAT DID YOU DO? DID YOU EAT ONE?”

Jonathan peered into the kitchen and reached out a tentacle to pluck the reddish youngling from Gordon’s grasp, clutching it carefully and flinching as the human continued act strangely. One growl made him fall silent.

“It ate one of the eggs.” Gordon huffed. “It crawled inside and ATE one of our eggs.”

Glancing at the youngling who was quickly whirring and clicking, Jonathan crouched down beside his human. “Our eggs? Our family?” 

The small critter whistled and drew Jonathan’s attention to the small piece of limp shell that lay on the ground, not translucent like the others had been, but a smoky black colour. 

“Dead.” The creature looked into Gordon’s flushed face. “Not kill, egg dead.”

“Dead?”

“Dead… Not good.” Jonathan offered, frowning.

Lifting the little creature up in front of Gordon carefully, the larger alien gestured to it. “Nurse.” He looked back at his human. “Make eggs safe, for Gordon.”

“Safe? Like they'd kill me too?” Gordon looked away. “Anything not going to sodomise or kill me on this ship any more?”

He turned to walk away and a large tendril grabbed him around the waist. “I'm not leaving the ship...I just need a few minutes alone. That ok?” He said quietly, trying to free himself. 

“Gordon wanted eggs safe. Nurse keep eggs safe.” Jonathan reached out more tentacles to envelop his human, pulling him back beside the red creature. “Jonathan keep Gordon safe.”

Gordon sighed. “I guess. If it helps.”

Hesitating for a moment Jonathan pulled his human closer against his thorax and brought his forehead to rest against Gordon’s. Feeling the warmth of his human’s skin, the creature began to tentatively nuzzle its face into Gordon’s neck, a small purr sounding out.

Gordon let out an amused snort. “Hey cut it out. I get it, you're just wanting to look after me. Same as I want to back. Just hard I guess, being a social creature.”

He reached up and stroked Jonathan’s chin as he purred. “Still got alot to learn about each other. I'm willing if you are...got to if we're to share this ship together.”

Recalling the action Gordon had expressed during their first mating, Jonathan nervously pressed their lips together quickly before bringing his head back to watch Gordon’s reaction. 

Gordon touched his own lips, unable to hide the flustered look on his face. Where'd that come from all of a sudden? Was the encounter yesterday making Jonathan try new things?

A bluish flush of colour crept up onto the high cheekbones on the creature’s face.

Gordon smiled shyly. “Thank you.” 

His lips were kissed again, this time longer and less hesitant, tendrils wrapping around him and slipping under his clothes.

“Not in here. Too dangerous. Too many hot and sharp things.” Gordon breathed out as their lips parted. “Not safe.” 

He thought quickly as the alien growled, a little miffed his human was telling him what to do. “Back in our den. You and me, no younglings.”

Withdrawing the tendrils from under the cloth on the human’s skin, the creature leaned in to touch their lips together again. It didn’t feel as good as when Gordon did it, but it still felt pleasant to do.

Gordon held the alien's clawed hands. “Come. Have fun with me.”

Jonathan placed Gordon on his feet and watched as his human held out a hand towards him. Standing up, the creature looked at the hand and slowly mirrored the action, his larger clawed hand sticking out awkwardly.

Gordon reached out a little more and took the alien’s hand before leading him out of the kitchen. Jonathan picked up the remaining half of his litter and held it by the reddish one, which was now sleeping against his thorax. 

Once outside his human’s den, Jonathan spun small nests for the small creatures and hung them where the air was warmest from the ceiling. He sealed the doors around them so they could not wander off before following his human into the small den.

Gordon started to strip out of his clothing, using one of the now roaming tendrils, showing it how it's done, hoping that one day the alien might try it itself with its hands. As they dropped to the floor he stepped closer to the creature, pressing his naked body against it's cool flesh, kissing Jonathan's lips before moving them down it's neck and over the feathery parts of it's throat. His hands delicately roamed its front and back before one slid down and started to stroke the long thick breeding muscle that was rubbing against his smaller erect appendage.

“Breed with me, Jonathan.” He said softly and seductively. “Breed me long and hard until I can't handle any more.”

Surprised at the warm presses of lips against his skin, Jonathan’s hands moved to Gordon’s wrists and held them lightly whilst he crouched to his knees, to be closer to his human’s height, placing Gordon’s hands firmly onto his cool skin for the human to investigate. 

Jonathan used his own hands to copy what his human had done, firmly gripping Gordon’s erect flesh and carefully stroking his hand along it, tongue occasionally slipping out to taste the small beads of fluid that emerged from the tip. 

Gordon let out a moan, one that made Jonathan look up and see his human’s eyes closed, enjoying the sensation of his play.

“Uhhhh...uhhhhh mmmmmm uhhh..”

The creature put its lips around Gordon’s length to taste it and sucked in the hope of drawing more of the fluid. Instead the moaning noises started again, causing the alien to stop and watch with interest. It mimicked the noise quietly before reaching his tongue out again, allowing it to twist and move around the warm flesh. 

Gordon’s hips started to move, his head tilted back and he started to purr though, to the alien, it was more of a mewling noise. 

The creature felt the warm hands of his human brush across his skin, gripping at his shoulders. Intrigued by the new sound Gordon was creating, Jonathan drew the human’s appendage fully into his mouth and stared up with oily eyes to watch. 

Irritated by the rustling of the materials that his human had placed upon his back, the alien’s tentacles began to rip at them, pulling the soaked cloth from his skin and flicking it away from him, allowing his skin to breathe fully.

The damaged tentacle hung awkwardly at his side as he continued to slide his forked tongue around the smooth skin whilst the scent of his human filled his head. 

Jonathan’s previous masters would never have worn his scent as proudly as he was doing with his human, but he was slowly discovering the more desirable attention from Gordon was achieved with a softer touch.

“Uhhhhh ahhhhh uhhhh Jonathan….” Gordon purred. ‘Uhhhhh so nice….uhhhh.”

His hands ran through Jonathan’s silvery hair, his desire to explore the creature rising even though he was the one who will on the receiving end of everything it saw fit to do to him.

“Uhhhh...please Jonathan….make me yours…mark me with your smells and your claws….uhhhh.”

The contented purring from the creature grew louder, the vibrations reverberating through Gordon’s body, relishing the feeling of his human being more bold with his actions.

Removing his mouth from around his human’s length, Jonathan began to press his lips against the skin of Gordon’s lower abdomen, the cool feeling causing Gordon to shiver slightly.

Happily obliging his human’s request, Jonathan raked his pointed talons lightly against the skin there. He noted the skins thickness was much more than his own. Reddish lines appeared in the wake of his claws and Jonathan watched them with interest as he lapped his tongue against them.

Gordon leaned down and kissed Jonathan’s cheekbones while massaging the alien’s scalp, his breathing hitching in his throat. 

“Jonathan like that, huh?” Gordon purred. “I can, anytime you want...uhhhhh….ahhhhh ohhh- ah!” 

Gordon’s arms curled around Jonathan's shoulders tight as he orgasmed, unable to hold anymore. The glowing orbs inside his stomach changed from pink to blue and a few glowed purple and yellow as if the hormonal rush was being absorbed into them and altering their DNA.

Jonathan gave the nine colorful spheres a poke and they wriggled, one of them changed from pink to yellow and glowed brighter in response.

They were all evolving inside his mate.

Jonathan grazed his looks on Gordon’s belly, nuzzling the coloured globes before exploring his humans body further and enjoying the enthusiasm offered in return, Gordon kissing him wherever he could reach, hands playfully dancing across the alien's skin.

The appendage that darted out for Gordon’s member this time wrapped around underneath and started to squeeze before sliming it's way around it and slipping within the slit, swelling up and expelling it's substance that caused him to produce more sperm and the desire to orgasm more, only this time pumping twice the amount of serum and making his member and the rest swell up, straining to be caressed and milked dry. It didn't stop until it started to leak, clear sign that the human was ready to drink from. For the moment it remained, plugging the fluid leak as Jonathan had other plans for the humans tasty love drug.

Gordon let out a purr and a growl, his body aching to be relieved. His kisses got more voracious and pleading, begging for big succession of release that was desperate to come.

“Uhhhh Johnathan...please….make me yours…” he yelped. “Please…”

His hips started to move in a very vain attempt to get attention, desperation filling his voice as he pleaded and lavished attention on Jonathan's body. 

“Breed me..please….fill me…” he begged, brushing his swollen and very erect body against the creature, spreading his legs out as an invitation. “Gordon is Jonathan's mate, is his to play, love -” Gordon’s lips finally found the alien’s and kissed long and passionately, “ - dominate and father family with...uhhh forever….”

The human’s whole body was now vying for attention, sweat and testosterone filled the small cabin as Gordon rubbed his naked body against the creatures covering him in pheromones and making sure his inhibited erection was stroking up against the alien's large love muscle which was strangely glowing and vibrating with pulsing light as Gordon shifted a leg up around it's waist so now both his member and underside were presenting, showing a extreme amount of readiness.

His human’s scent was driving Jonathan wild, it was a primal chemical that had surprised him at first. Now that it was all over his own body, the creature was surrounded by the heady scent.

Pressing his own rock hard flesh against his offering human, Jonathan couldn’t prevent the surprised jolt when Gordon made a loud growling noise. It didn’t seem like a displeased noise but coupled with the grabbing and scratching of his own skin, Jonathan returned the sound happily.

Jonathan’s hands gripped Gordon’s shoulders and turned him around roughly before dragging him to the floor in front of the creature. 

A blunt tube-like tentacle slipped around Gordon’s hips and replaced the tendril that had been blocking the torrent of cum that was threatening to explode. Gordon groaned loudly as the new tentacle set up a delicious pressure of suction around his swollen and straining erection.

Jonathan’s massive clawed hands held Gordon steady as his body bucked around and writhed as he knelt upright, his back facing the creature. Tentacles whipped around at Gordon’s skin, leaving small red marks as he covered his human in his own slimy scent, marking him with pheromones and making Jonathan’s length swell at the sight. 

Gordon’s body was shuddering as he pressed it back against the alien’s hard length. Jonathan’s hands were the only thing holding Gordon’s body in position, claws digging into the soft flesh of his hips and arm.

The sucking tentacle attached to Gordon’s erection was siphoning away his cum and swelling as it filled. Jonathan pressed himself into his human, his hands dragged Gordon back against him, sinking slowly inside.

Gordon yelped, his voice horse and his legs wanting to buckle and fold up into a puddle of mush. His body leant forward despite being held upright, one of his shoulders scraping the steel floor. 

“Nuuuuuh uhh Aaah-!” He gasped aloud as he could feel the eggs inside him make way for the thick breeding muscle which pushed and added a large lump under his skin surrounded by glowing colours - looking down briefly Gordon got a glimpse of a running large area of pinks and blues that glowed on and off in sequence, indicating that the breeding muscle was more aroused and primed, ready to show how magnificent it was.

Gordon couldn't believe that something that bizzare was within him - it was quite a spectacle seeing his swollen abdomen and stomach all glowing in a beautiful array of colours.

“Breed me hard…” Gordon yelped and started to drool onto the floor. “All for Jonathan.”

A purring snarl sounded close to Gordon’s ear as the creature pushed his expansive hand against his human’s back and flattened him to the steel floor, lifting his hips towards him with the other hand.

“Gordon all for Jonathan,” The creature spoke, it’s voice dripping with a hazy possessiveness. 

The hard thrusts were now faster and deeper with little concern for the eggs that were shifted out of the way of the colossal muscle. 

Long talons began to puncture the skin and flesh on Gordon’s back as Jonathan held him firmly in place, his chest pressed hard against the cold metal as tentacles wormed their way around Gordon’s body to drive him mad. 

Small pained yelps that melted into purring moans were trapped against the metal floor of the cabin, Gordon’s skin taking on the pattern of the textured steel as the creature forced his body against it.

Gordon felt the stretch of more tentacles joining the thick breeding muscle inside him, a dull yowling sound falling from his lips as they worked and writhed inside his body.

The pinpricks on his back from the creature’s claws began to ooze warm small rivulets of crimson fluid. The tentacles inside his body began to work furiously at a sensitive spot within Gordon, making him orgasm relentlessly until his voice was hoarse from cries of pleasure. 

The sensation of a couple of eggs being deposited inside him drew gurgling sounds from the exhausted human. 

“Gordon mine.” Jonathan hissed, using tentacles to lift his human from the floor and pressing him forcefully against the wall, never once letting his breeding muscle leave his human’s body. 

Plunging his thick length and several tentacles deeper into Gordon’s body, Jonathan’s hand slipped to support his human’s body as he towered over him. Saliva was dripping steadily from Gordon’s parted lips, Jonathan’s forked tongue slithering to taste this new substance that dribbled onto his human’s chest.

Lowering his head down, Jonathan pressed their lips together and purred when Gordon’s tongue began to creep against the creature’s mouth. The alien tongue mirrored the action, sliding into Gordon’s mouth and exploring the warm and damp space. The two halves of the muscle massaged and twisted around Gordon’s tongue and daringly slipped into his throat in harmonious time with the intense thrusts lower down.

Gordon’s hands ran through the soft silvery hair of the creature and flicked against the folds of skin that peppered Jonathan’s shoulders, being mindful of the damaged area of dying burnt flesh that lay below them.

When their lips finally parted, both alien and human gasped for air, foreheads pressed against one another for closeness.

A so far unused phallic-tipped dripping tendril slipped up between their bodies and teased at Gordon’s lips as the hard thrusting movement of the creature forced his human hard against the wall of the cabin. 

Gordon opened his mouth and willingly took the thick flesh into his mouth, moving his tongue against it and allowing Jonathan to pump it slowly in and out between his lips.

Releasing every last drop of fluid from his thick member and the variety of pulsing tentacles, Jonathan collapsed onto the floor, his back against the wall and his human landing limply on top of him.

Panting and gasping for breaths of oxygen in the diluted human air, Jonathan slowly relaxed and let his spent body recover. The slime that lubricated his skin had started to dry up from the extended effort of the hours and hours of constant breeding fun.

His head lulled forward towards his chest, his fatigued eyes lazily looking at his human, studying him. The creature saw his face to be relaxed, almost as if sleeping.

Slowly his skin started to produce the slick viscous fluid that oozed from the small glands beneath the surface. Jonathan curled his body around his human and settled himself to keep watch.

Throughout the night, the creature continued to breed with and thrust into his human, keeping him topped up with his fluids and scent.

A hunger gripped the creature’s stomach as he stirred again, his human’s warm body shifting around his now soft muscle. The creature had not experienced this level of exhaustion since escaping from its captors on its planet.

It felt weak. The creature needed to feed soon or it would be forced to scavenge the ship alone.

Nuzzling his head against his human’s, Jonathan was surprised as Gordon’s arms slipped up and around his neck, pulling his body up and relaxing against his chest. Staying as still as he dared, Jonathan’s purring began to grow louder, his tail waving excitedly beside him. 

The stretching ache in its stomach finally overrode the enjoyment of his human’s attention. Jonathan placed his large hand around the back of Gordon’s head and scritched his fingers lightly against his scalp.

“Gordon.” Jonathan called softly, his voice small. “Gordon, feed?”

Gordon stirred nuzzling the creature, eyes slowly opening and looking very exhausted.

“Yes, will feed you.” He murmured.

Without withdrawing his mating muscle, Jonathan scooped up the human holding him in place and made his way back to the mess hall kitchen, grabbing the nests of the younglings along the way. 

“Teach me.” It said, the breeding muscle stiffening inside his human, purring contentedly, enjoying the feeling of making his human expand around him “Show how.”

Gordon nodded and directed Jonathan around the kitchen to grab the largest of the hanging carcasses - a sizable beef cattle - from the cold storage and showed him how you use a knife - or multiple knives in the case of the creatures overly helpful tentacles before lifting it over the spit and watching in fascination as as the little human turned on the flame and they roared into life as the meat rotated.

“Fire.” Gordon said softly. “Don't touch when on, very hot, very dangerous. Make sure flame is out when touching meat.”

Jonathan nodded and gave his human a playful thrust in response, enjoying learning about the human’s funny ways with food and being in complete dominance.

“Need to tidy up.” Gordon said “tidy up so no germs get into food next time we cook. Makes time go faster, food ready to eat when we finish.”

Intrigued by this ‘Tidy up’ the human mentioned, Jonathan watched as Gordon guided him around so he could clean benches and hand wash the dishes, occasionally playfully picking up the soapy bubbles for the alien to see and touch, a worn out but contented smile on his face. He eventually reached up and kissed Jonathan on the lips.

“Thank you for helping today.”

It wasn't long before the cooked carcass was in the mess hall, the last two gone without a trace and the younglings and Jonathan tucking in, bone and marrow being crushed between their powerful jaws. Gordon picked out the potatoes and other veggies to eat besides the meat and occasionally a deep thrust into his body was his reward when offering bits of different food to the alien to taste.

Interestingly Gordon didn't feel any pain being penetrated like this, heck this time he didn't notice the most recent brood slide out along Jonathan's pulsing member until there were twelve younglings eating the food, the one called nurse checking them over as they ate.

All of them were different bright colours.

Jonathan growled and clicked as well as purred, making sure to nuzzle his human mate to mark him with stronger scent to overpower the delicious meat one filling the air.

MINE, the noises meant. MY MATE.

The more strength he started to build up, the more rigorous his thrusting became, excited to show the new young that this - this human was his and his alone.

Jonathan grazed his pointed sharp teeth against his human’s shoulder, letting the squirming of Gordon’s body push the remainder of Jonathan’s lengthy flesh inside.

He would have his human’s body filled to bursting with a newer brood by the end of the session.

Gordon let out a purr and a small yelp, gripping the table edge to prevent going face first into the carcass. The younglings started to leap up onto him playfully finding the noises he made interesting and wanted to know where they came from. The nurse, crawled down his back and with one look up at Jonathan as if to ask permission, slipped in along side the thrusting muscle to tend to the newest batches as more were being pumped and laid inside. There will soon be a point where Gordon couldn't physically hold anymore clutches of glowing eggs but little did that deter Jonathan from his quest, occasional tearing meat off the bovine meal before him to keep his energy up. A few eggs might spill out but that didn't bother him. His human felt too good inside to leave just yet - besides - he was finding this exercise strengthening his body making him stronger, more fierce and powerful. 

His mate made him feel like the mightiest being in the universe, which was surprising that such a small creature could make something as big as him feel incredible in many ways than one.

The nurse slipped out and gave a few positive clicks before stopping to groom itself on Gordon’s shoulders, occasionally flicking off other younglings that wanted to sit in such a prime spot. Nurse had the honorary privilege of being the only brood critter to be close to the mating pair since it had been assigned a very important job and wasn’t allowed to let Jonathan’s human get weak or the new broods unmonitored.

The other youngling that was born with Nurse and whom was now bigger in size was jealous of its litter mates ‘special’ treatment and wanted in on some of the attention, leaping up onto Gordon’s back and raising its hackles threateningly until a large growl from Jonathan made it cower. He didn't like the interruption of his mating time and a clawed hand pointed at the other young followed by whistles and clicks before he shooed it away.

The critter sulky dropped onto the table but once down, it started to boss the others around. Gordon watched through exhausted eyelids as the bigger youngling rounded up the others and shooed them, herding them back towards the den.

“W-what did you say to it?” Gordon gasped out as the breeding muscle pushed him harder and gained more speed. “You might need to uhhhhh give it a role or nnnuuughh start teaching it to survive without us on its own...uhhhh ahhhh if were going to have more….uhhhhh ahhh!” 

Jonathan’s claws sunk deep into Gordon’s soft flesh, pinning him to the table.

He could feel a sticky webbing cross his back over the puncture wounds and deep claw marks Jonathan suddenly left, and could feel Nurse move across his shoulders. The little critter was patching them up, trying to stop them bleeding as Jonathan started to get more into marking his mate with more than just his sexual scent.

He was using Gordon’s soft skin to cut patterns into his flesh to create scars of ownership so when the younglings got bigger they wouldn't dare get any ideas, not that they would as young as they were. Besides, Jonathan’s musk was so strong they knew if they were to try it they’d be torn apart limb from limb in the most gruesome fashion possible.

A few smaller tendrils fought their way into Gordon as he lay pinned to the table, some of them having evolving phallic looking openings over the last twenty four hours - and not standard looking ones either. Somewhere bumpy, a few covered in spiky bristles and one had dozens little wriggly feelers - all pushing into the human to explore, caress and release seed into his body like a never ending machine.

The syphon like tentacle snuck around the front, awaiting for the specialised tendril to make his erection swell up with sperm before attaching itself to continue it's milking of his fluids, the tendril splitting open after its job was done to reveal a sharp needle like point that sunk into the skin of the scrotum to keep injecting it with the growth drugs so the syphon never ran dry.

This is what he needed. Not just to breed and feed, but to get stronger to protect his mate, his brood and fend off those who dared to oppose him. He could feel his muscles getting thicker, stronger and full of raw energy the longer he stretched out his mating, such power he needed to sustain himself as not just the boss, but to remain the top predator in his kingdom.

Gordon’s little human body however was shutting down. Drool pools from his open mouth on the table as seizures from constant orgasms and the endless mating were starting to occur all though his muscles, his mind slipping into unconscious some time ago.

Jonathan was high on euphoria, unwilling to stop until some urgent clicking and whistling caught his attention. It was tempting to brush the youngling aside and continue his rein but the vocalizations were trying to get his attention on purpose as the Nurse was checking Gordon’s pulse and has realised the human’s heart was going so fast his body had gone into shock.

Jonathan stopped to nuzzle his mate to try and get a response and felt the violent spasmodic shakes that had taken over. 

“Gordon….” He growled softly. “Gordon ok?”

There was no answer and the alien looked at the youngling who checked the human again and made a few sound remarks.

“Too much?” Jonathan bristled slightly angry. “How?”

A reddish tentacle pointed to where Jonathan’s large breeding muscle was along with twelve other tendrils and that's when the alien noticed the blood slicked on them. Slowly withdrawing the tendrils, Jonathan sniffed the red substance that was vaguely familiar.

The humans he killed smelled like that.

There was a quick whistling followed by rapid clicks and reluctantly Jonathan withdrew his breeding muscle, a few eggs sliding out and onto the steel floor as well from overfill.

“Gordon ok?” He growled again.

There was a brief clicking and a few other noises that made the alien nodd, picking Gordon up in it's claws and cradling him to its body.

“Rest?”

Nurse relayed some more clicks and whistles. 

“Until brood is born? Jonathan wants to mate now!”

There was a very sad sounding whistle from Nurse.

Jonathan thought a moment, brushing a claw against Gordon’s pale face to stroke it.

“Very well. Gordon rest, Gordon no mate till brood come. Human heal for breeding, yes?”

Jonathan held Gordon tight, listening to the shallow breathing slowly even out and getting a little deeper, colour slowly returning to his sickly features. He kept nuzzling him until he heard a mummer.

“Gordon rest, mate later.” He purred. “Human heal.”


	7. Developing feelings

Gordon stirred. His head lulled around in the nest hammock in his cabin and Jonathan gave it a gentle nudge, nuzzling him affectionately and purring as a shaky hand reached up and stroked his face. Jonathan clicked and growled some commands to Nurse who was poking out under the blankets keeping watch while staying hidden. A tentacle saluted with a few clicks in return, assuring Jonathan that his mate would be fed, watered and looked after and that it would call him when the first of the five broods in wait where to arrive.

Satisfied, Jonathan stalked out of the den and sealed the entrance before going off to train the most recent brood.

The creature set about collecting the younglings and clicking his instructions. Nine pairs of inky eyes were trained on the larger alien, following every move with shuddering whistles and squeaks.

Hauling one of the human carcasses from his rampage a few days prior, Jonathan allowed his litter to get accustomed to the scent, batting away the larger creature from the first brood as it tried to take a tentative bite. A scolding growl informed the younglings that human was strictly off their menu.

He spun a heavy silky bulb and hung it on a thin strand from the ceiling. Making the herd wait near the cabin door giving them instructions to wait for the nest to drop before setting off after the scent, Jonathan stalked through the ship, dragging the corpse behind him. The creature covered his own scent with the slowly decomposing bodies that were littered around the corridors. After a while, he hid the dead human in a small cupboard and started to investigate the human spaceship. 

Following the familiar scent, the creature worked his way back to the den in which it had found Gordon’s sibling. After his tentacles had worked their way around the room to check for any dangers, Jonathan looked around the room for items of interest. Little glass containers that housed images of humans were dotted around the flat-topped raised padded area to one side of the room. Sniffing the space, the creature determined that it was the most used area of the room. Perhaps humans rested upon these squishy platforms.

Looking closer at the images, Jonathan recognised his human in miniature form, flattened and embracing three other humans. He recognised the other human as Gordon’s sibling but the other two, though sharing a resemblance, had darker fur and were larger. They all had expressions of happiness and appeared to be relaxed. 

Another of the images contained Gordon’s sibling with another human with long dark hair who was holding a large group of colourful plants and had a shining metal trinket on its thin finger. Jonathan scrutinised the scene before him, assuming the items were used as gifts between mates. Humans, for the most part it seemed, appeared to be social creatures, touch making up a large portion of their communications. 

Carefully, Jonathan collected all the glass items that held a likeness to his human in his tentacles and held them close against him. There were shining disks of metal attached to fabric straps - each carrying patterns of human figures in space suits - which he added to his collection.

Moving further into the ship, he discovered a small den-like room, similar to Gordon’s, though with numerous decorations and an unfamiliar thick stench that hung in the air. Jonathan was learning that not all humans were as pleasant smelling as his. The decorations were of naked humans, but with bulging lumps on their chest unlike Gordon’s flat torso. The fur that grew from their head was considerably longer in length too. Jonathan stared for a moment, confused.

Backing away from the strange human decorations, Jonathan stumbled over a small item that flickered into life noisily and made his hackles stand on end as he growled. The flat device displayed an image of two naked humans making similar noises to the ones Gordon made during mating.

After a few tentative and jerky attempts, the creature finally picked up the flat device and observed it with interest. It looked to be two humans mating, but not in the way Jonathan was accustomed to. It seemed that humans were a soft and affectionate species, their movements slow and touches delicate. 

Having never experienced mating with his own kind, his species being driven to near extinction by an alien race far more aggressive than his own, Jonathan was saddened to see that the process could be considered ‘fun’ as Gordon had put it, that it could be recreational as opposed to purely procreational. 

After the flat item had gone quiet, the creature collected it and carried it with him back towards the corpse to await the arrival of his litter.

Several members of the new brood had successfully navigated the corridors and air ducts of the ship to locate their target, several of them wiggling with anticipation before pouncing playfully onto the corpse. Jonathan rewarded them with several drops of his human’s fluid that he had saved within the tube-like tentacle.

Jonathan soon tired of waiting for the last youngling to arrive, deciding to allow the successful second brood to accompany him as he stalked around the spaceship. 

A light whirring sound from the corridor ahead caused Jonathan to freeze, his brood muttering and chattering behind him. Demanding they keep their distance, Jonathan silently crept along against the walls and made himself appear larger and more threatening.

Peering through the glass casing surrounding the room, Jonathan’s eyes came to rest on a large expansive space filled with a incredible number of lush green plants. The concentration of oxygen in the air was much higher near to the room and he was eager to investigate.

Entering the massive area, Jonathan motioned and called for his litter to follow him into the forest type environment. The small brood were happily clicking and prowling through the green space, tracking and hunting one another using their newly discovered skills. 

Large lungs sapped the oxygen rich air and for the first time since being taken from his planet, the creature felt fully aware and alert - the diluted human air had been dampening his senses somewhat.

After checking for dangers and potential threats to his brood, Jonathan ventured further into the vegetation, letting the fresh scent fill his nostrils and allowing his tongue to lick the air gratefully. Tentacles plucked a collection of the specimens of plants that surrounded him, hoping to bring his human the happiness expressed in the image, after all, it did seem to be a traditional thing to do for the strange species.

Reluctantly, Jonathan rounded up the brood ready to return for the remaining youngling.

Nurse was rudely awoken by Gordon’s body temperature suddenly rising and the start of some uncomfortable thrashing. It nipped under the blanket to check and sure enough some of the glowing orbs were moving around ready to break free. 

Nurse ducked back out and scanned the ceiling for the other critter that was left behind. The little purple youngling was small and unlike the others, leathery and without tentacles. Instead however it sported wing arms similar to a bat. It also prefered the warm and like Nurse, loved to be around the human for heat and protection.

Nurse looked up and clicked a few instructions to the messenger which unfolded it's wings and flew up into a hole in the air vent in the ceiling. 

It looked at Gordon and felt the human shiver.

It's time.

Nurse pulled the blankets off around the humans legs and used its tentacles to shift them around to secure them wide. Already the human was whimpering and making pain noises so to counter the pain two tentacles were used to widen the opening while a third slowly applied pressure and stroked the muscle that it knew released the weird tasty placid inducing liquid in an effort to distract the human from any pain as newly hatched tentacle creatures emerged.

Gordon still thrashed around though the moans were not quite in pain which was a relief as Nurse used its spare limbs to help pull the newest brood free and quickly give them a dose of the human’s strange whiteish excretion to make sure that none of them tried to attack, essentially drugging them because there was no food for them to immediately sink their teeth into. 

When the six new broodlings were finally out, Nurse lifted them up onto the webbing above the hammock, all placited and cooing dreamily before going in itself and pulling the empty eggs out and a few dead ones from the over excitement of the day before, checked the remaining four batches before withdrawing and grooming itself again before pulling the blanket back and crawling under and up to the human’s head which had started to calm down from the hot fever and breathing started to return to normal. 

Job done, Nurse crawled under the blanket and got comfy against Gordon’s chest, listening to his heart beat, awaiting the return of Jonathan.

Returning to the corpse, the larger creature found the larger youngling of his first born litter devouring and gorging himself on the flesh. Not only had it demolished the majority of the corpse it had tracked, the ones near to it had been stripped to bone and the critter was purring happily as it popped through the abdominal cavity, covered in entrails. The older youngling was beginning to grow considerably in size, not far off almost a metre tall when on its hind legs.

The larger creature launched itself at its disobedient offspring, ripping it from the human corpse and burning it across the corridor, snarling and furiously clicking.

Jonathan could hear a fluttering rattle and high pitched squeaking from the ceiling above him. Tearing his attention from the larger youngling, he reached out a spare tentacle to grab the winged creature. Listening to the flapping youngling, Jonathan called out to the rest of his offspring to follow him, bounding through the winding corridors back to Gordon’s den. 

Upon entering the room, Jonathan rushed to Gordon’s side and scattered his various finds, all but the flat device that projected images, carefully around the hammock beside his human. 

He smiled when he saw the sleeping youngsters all bright, colourful and purring happily. Jonathan then nuzzled his sickly human and was surprised when he was nuzzled back with quite alot of enthusiasm and even lavished with kisses until their lips met, Jonathan boldly keeping Gordon’s mouth locked with his own and playfully exploring it with his forked tongue.

He knew he couldn't breed just yet but if his human’s mouth was as willing as it was, when they parted their kiss immediately two thick phallic tendrils were slipped between his lips and slowly left to gently rub against each other in his mate’s jaws and when he felt his human’s tongue explore them he purred and nuzzled him, encouraging Gordon to suckle them dry.

Shifting the blanket from lower down Jonathan inspected the damage for himself. The tear was healing slowly, the small tight mating hole still looked quite swollen and inflamed so instead of investigating how much was still needing to recover he brushed his face against his mates small erection which was giving off a pleasant scent as it leaked in excitement and twitched,begging to be given affection.

Jonathan rested his clawed hands either side of Gordon’s waist and wormed his tongue into the slit as deep as it could, bringing the humans flesh into his own jaws.

He purred happily. He really missed this.

Sure he'd prefer his breeding muscle having the sheer fun feeling of being buried deep within his mate and never withdrawing it like the day before, but cleary the human couldn't take a week of being coupled with him like that like another of his own species would - though Jonathan’s species mated once and to make sure they were thorough, both creature's mating muscles would be within each other for an entire month or more, providing each other with sustenance throughout the long and vigorous process.

But Jonathan lucked out. His human mate wasn't equipped to mate him back in return and lay eggs within him, so he had full power over making the brood. Sure, it was frustrating he couldn't endlessly breed for such a long period, but for some reason that made him want to mate the human more. Maybe because after the month long mating both creatures couldn't mate again for an entire year, spending all that time hunting and giving birth for eleven months, due to their low body temperatures, unlike here where he could get to breed all year round whenever he liked or whenever his human was physically able to take the deep and long periods of endless fucking.

He preferred this way far more than the alternative.

His masters had kept him on display, along with other weird creatures for his master's species to pay food tributes to come and gawk at them. They often tried to obtain pairs but with Jonathan’s species, they mostly died in captivity within days either from being unable to hunt while giving birth or unable to find a mate.

That's why he was lucky the humans came when they did. Jonathan had managed to escape and was scavenging his first proper meal in weeks before they spotted him and attacked when he was vulnerable. Sure the humans were no better, but they at least would be easy to kill when it was safe enough to break loose for freedom.

Until his eyes lay upon this short interesting little human.

He knew then he had found his mate.

Releasing into his human's mouth, the tendrils were replaced by more, filling him with his own seed like it was a life sustaining fluid. Jonathan purred and growled loudly as each time he released it was the human’s doing and not his own - hands lightly stroked the tendrils making them sensitive and easily ready to give the human what it wanted.

Jonathan had released quite a few times before he even got close to drinking one from his own human, surprised at how touch affected how fast his body reacted in comparison. Next time, he'll race the human for who will cum first.

Shifting the blanket back, his head fluffy and light after drinking his human’s ecstasy fluid, he returned to nuzzling and kissing Gordon on the lips until the recent brood started to demand to be fed.


	8. Attempted take over

Gordon didn't start finding his legs again until after the third brood, though something told him Jonathan didn't mind, preoccupied with training the new younglings to hunt and protect themselves. He didn't mind, he was still recovering and was only able to stand for short periods, long enough to make meals for his alien mate and their young at least with the help of Nurse and Messenger running errands for him around the kitchen so he didn't have to move around much. Occasionally Jonathan would help after a hunt with the younglings, as he knew he'd be spoiled and teased by Gordon inbetween with kisses, tentacle massages and the sweet tasting fluid hidden under the warm outer layer of cloth. If he was to liken it to something it would be owning a mutant cat octopus bird creature that wanted your utter most affection as well as to desperately fuck you senseless.

It was even funnier once Gordon took a much needed shower, the moment Jonathan realised his human smelled unmarked he was hovering around him, making sure his body was rubbing his human to cover him in scent again and tickling Gordon to the point he couldn't stop laughing, another bunch of sounds that took the creature by surprise but were not unpleasant to hear, infact Jonathan enjoyed them so much he started to try and get his human to laugh on purpose.

When artificial night settled in, Gordon would give up his hammock to the younglings, now counting twenty seven in total - excluding his two helpers who always hid within his clothes, who were resting inbetween Gordon and Jonathan for warmth- and cuddled naked into Jonathan on the steel floor which was now covered in warm blankets he had nicked from the other empty cabins to make the den comfortable and more of a safe space along with Jonathan’s odd collections of trinkets that now adorned every surface of the cabin. Gordon had shown Jonathan the photos, thanked him and sat talking about the other humans in the picture even if Jonathan only understood that they were part of his ‘other family’ now that he belonged to the alien.

Wrapping his limbs around Gordon in a ball and scent marking him as he slept, Jonathan kept thinking about how big his ‘family’ had become with the little human and how spoilt he was to have a mate who returned his affection. Sure he was small and different species but that didn't matter. He'd never have this sort of thing to share with another if he didn't instantly get the desire to claim the pretty little creature the moment he set eyes upon him.

Ok so he only wanted to breed him until the critter died initially but the little human had grown on him and now he couldn't picture going anywhere without him. If they made it back to his planet or floated in space forever, as long as he had his human everything was grand.

Nurse nudged him in the middle of the night and clicked away, asking if Jonathan would like to help ease the pain of his mate as the fifth batch of hatchlings were starting this move and pulsate under the humans skin. Gordon's body has mildly started getting accustomed to going into fever when birth was imminent and at least stopped the wild thrashing from pain. I didn't mean it stopped hurting, just that Nurse had found a way to make sure he was calm and how to stop any newborns thinking he was their first meal.

It didn't feel right to do it when his mate could so obliging the little red critter, Jonathan started licking and suckling his mates member as Nurse did it's job ushering out the newest littler of five and removing any bad eggs before wriggling in to check on the last brood still incubating where only three eggs were left.

Not much longer for Jonathan to wait before he could slide his mating muscle back in again, just the thought of it made it spill seed all over his human, rubbing it against his skin in anticipation for the long breeding he had been waiting for - only this time if he planned on staying inside for a long time he'd not be so rough, after all not being to mount his mate when he wanted was punishment enough.

The new young brood were strange, none had any tentacles but were all claws and teeth. But unlike previous ones none were interested in taking a bite out of the human, instead sniffing each other and pouncing playfully. These were the ones laid when Jonathan felt possessive, playful and strong over his human and not only did a twinge of guilt he also saw promise, these few weird little critters fully specialized for tracking and hunting when they were bigger.

It was strange how each new batch of newborns were all different, Jonathan amused by it and curious to see what other curious oddities would evolve from his mates incubation and DNA providence. It was almost as if with his mate he was able to make new species and that intrigued him greatly and gave him reason to keep the human alive if he wasn't in love with it.

But he was, though love is a strange abstract concept for him - obsessed would be closer to it but there was no denying that his mate was something special that he wanted to keep all to himself.

Jonathan slid his damaged tentacle over to Gordon, a collection of brightly coloured plants curled up within it. He nudged the soft tentacle against his human’s chest and smiled. 

“For Gordon.” Jonathan whispered quietly. “Love?”

Gordon’s head rolled toward Jonathan’s voice. “Mmm?” He sniffed and caught whiff of something that wasn't alien pheromones.

“Flowers?” He whispered, still spent from birth and Jonathan’s teasing to mask the pain. Gordon smiled and shyly tucked his head into the torso of the creature before running his hand over the petals.

“Thank you. You find the ships living oxygen bank, huh?” He said softly, nuzzling into the alien “It's a very fragile place, any serious damage to the mini ecosystem and we'd all suffocate. It's so beautiful though… would like to walk through it with you sometime.”

“Jonathan breathe,” the creature nuzzled his human in return and watched how delicately Gordon touched the plants. “Gordon hungry?”

“Breathe?” Gordon sat up a little. “You injured?”

Softly pressing his human back to lay him down, Jonathan shook his head slowly. “Air in forest. Jonathan breathe.”

“Oh.” Gordon began to feel bad. “Sorry air isn't that great onboard the rest of the ship.”

The tentacle holding the flowers moved to press against Gordon’s mouth carefully, stopping his apologies. “Gordon walk with Jonathan there soon.” He soothed, tickling a clawed finger against his human’s jaw. 

Moving the tentacle away, Jonathan smiled softly. “Brood hungry. Gordon hungry? Jonathan make food.”

“A little bit. Still tired. Can help you though.”

“Jonathan get food for Gordon.”

“Uhhh ok then. Not too much though, eaten way too much meat than what's good for me of late.” Gordon returned the alien's smile before breathing heavily and lulling back to sleep. 

Tentacles and limbs gently maneuvered around him, slipping Gordon onto the bundle of blankets before wrapping him warmly and safely, the two specialist younglings tucking themselves in under them to stay with his mate incase they were needed. Jonathan gave Gordon one final nuzzle, lick on the cheek and a playful nip on the ear before whistling for the other younglings, young and older to follow him towards the kitchen. 

Jonathan forced the largest firstborn creature to the front of the pack where he could keep an eye on it. He did not trust the creature now, mostly because it had disobeyed him and made a meal from the corpse the alien had used to teach the young ones to hunt with. Now he was concerned the growing creature would develop a taste for the flesh of his mate’s species.

The journey towards the food hall was becoming a familiar pathway in scent now as well as sight, the younger brood able to track the smell of their parent and their broodmother through the winding warren of halls.

As they neared the entrance to the large room with the glass ceiling, the first born creature lunged towards another corpse, Jonathan’s faster reactions catching it in mid air as its snarling snapping jaws began to turn their attention to its parent. 

Small hissing and whistling noises floated up from the younger litter as they huddled together out of fear and watched as the creature began to attack their protector. 

The largest of his young was a formidable fighter to its credit, tearing chunks of flesh from Jonathan’s body as the larger creature growled, flicking its tentacles to rip the youngling away and flinging it against the far wall of the mess hall with a dull thud. Jonathan had Gordon’s words in his mind, he had been expressly told not to kill the younglings. Not only did this particular member of his offspring pose a threat to Jonathan as it grew, it now had a potentially lethal taste for human flesh which would put Gordon in danger.

The youngling shook itself sternly before getting into its hind legs and presenting itself to look larger than it truly was in an attempt to intimidate before it pounced angrily with needle teeth.

The attempt was in vain, the larger creature catching the smaller one in a huge clawed hand before squeezing tightly, snarling loudly with glinting teeth bared and saliva dripping menacingly from angrily shaking jaws.

Jonathan quickly wrapped the troublesome critter tightly in a tentacle and keeping the struggling creature away from him as he called softly to his younger brood to follow on and wait under the glass ceiling.

After clicking and whistling a few times to the eager looking brood, Jonathan pointed up at the planet before speaking in his human’s tongue, “Home… Jonathan home. One day yours.”

Commanding the brood to stay in place, Jonathan set about following what Gordon had taught him before about preparing a meal. Carrying the disobedient youngling in his tentacle still, Jonathan tried to get water to appear from the wall as Gordon had done. The liquid bursting into the metal trough like sink and splashing all over the floor as he added the bubble creating substance to the churning mix.

Imitating his human’s actions, Jonathan rubbed his giant clawed fingers together in the growing bubbles before traipsing around to collect a carcass for his brood to eat. He affixed the heavy lump of large animal to the steak and began to press around the buttons that Gordon had used to make fire pour from the contraption. 

Finally, he managed to successfully create the fire and watched as the bluish orange flames licked at the air as the meat rotated.

Waiting for the meat to complete it’s ‘cooking’ as Gordon had called it, Jonathan cleaned all of the surfaces with his tentacles as he had been instructed. Gradually, as the concept of tidying up was losing its appeal, Jonathan explored the space that his human had explicitly told him was dangerous. He dropped all of the items he had picked up and examined into the almost full sink, water still pouring in from the wall, and crawled around the room with interest. 

Several of the reflective pots made the creature startle and growl with surprise as morphed reflections of his own form appeared on the curved metal. The cold cupboard where Jonathan had collected the carcass held the most interest for him, the smells of the meat and other items in there seemed to be muted by the temperature. He found small packets covered with strange markings, ripping them open and sampling the little pinkish berry shaped things he found. The cold and hard texture made the creature grimace, spitting them out as they stuck to his tongue. A tentacle slithered around to collect the damaged packet to return to his human when the meat was ready. 

The frigid temperature of the room was also causing Jonathan’s skin to become hard, the slime freezing as he moved around picking up numerous bags and containers to return with. Shivering as his body was growing more sluggish, the alien retreated from the room and heaved the door shut behind him. 

Tentacles lifted themselves around the carcass, the scent of which had changed though still was not matched to how it had smelt when Gordon had prepared it, the creature hissing as he felt the hot temperature against his icy skin. Jonathan killed the flames using the same controls from earlier and lifted the meat free quickly, the heat still burning his skin.

A strange trickling sensation against his raptor-like feet drew Jonathan’s attention to the floor as he realised the water from the sink was pouring from the sink. Rushing over, Jonathan twisted the water controls to stop the flow and reached his hand quickly under the water to find the drain. A sharp stab made him yelp and whimper. Pulling his hand from the water, the creature discovered the source of his pain. An item that Gordon had referred to as a ‘knife’ was sticking through his palm. Growling in a low tone, the creature yanked the tool from his skin as the water began to drain from the sink and tossed it in with the rest. 

Bluish purple fluid oozed from his hand and onto the floor as Jonathan dragged the carcass, his irritable youngling and the finds for his human back towards the den. 

Letting the brood feed on the carcass just outside the door to the den, watching for a few moments as he praised them for their work, Jonathan slipped inside the room and bowed slightly in front of his human before piling the packets around him happily, pleased with his finds.

The creature trapped within his tightly constricted tentacle was still wriggling incessantly as it had been for the past few hours, attempting to rid itself of the appendage and attack again.

“Food for Gordon.” Jonathan murmured softly, rubbing a hand lightly over his human’s back to wake him.

Gordon yawned and slowly sat up, as he did so Jonathan captured his lips playfully and wouldn't leave them alone until Gordon laughed and pushed him away.

“Thank you.” He smiled, examining the packets and chuckling. “You found the frozen vegetables I see!” 

He collected the packets, put them on a cabinet next to the flowers which were now inside his unused helmet and started to pull on a shirt.

“Why no eat?” Jonathan queried.

Gordon grinned. “Need to cook these.” He said, his voice full of amusement. “They get boiled in water or cooked in the steam of the hot water. You can be sick if you eat them frozen.”

He turned and kissed his alien mate and felt claws and tentacles feel him up, investigating if he was sexually ready again. Gordon had more or less given up on wearing pants - they were never on for long for one reason or another and it seemed to amuse Jonathan that his could change his shape and hide his mating equipment under this strange ever changing colorful fabric skin.

“You can stay here and eat. I'll cook these and come back.” Gordon nuzzled the creature and his grin spread wider as Jonathan purred, his human’s scent driving him mad with lust.

As Gordon left the den, Messenger and Nurse followed behind, never leaving their post as vigilant watchers for their brood lord.

Keeping a watchful eye over his feeding litter, Jonathan felt a swell of pride at the sight, his skilled little hunters being rewarded with food that he had managed to ‘cook’. 

A maddened squawk from the trapped vicious youngling startled the larger creature as needle teeth sank deep into the tentacle that was holding it steady. Jonathan dropped the creature and growled loudly, drawing the attention of the younger brood. The larger firstborn was out of sight before Jonathan could recapture it, the angered cry of the eldest creature ringing through the corridors as he began to chase after it.

Eventually it lept into a vent and sat there, showing signs of sulking and submissiveness that Jonathan stared at it in curiosity before snorting and leaving it alone, deciding it wasn't worth wasting his time with when his other young were eager to please their alpha.

Gordon put all but one of the packets away, Mostly because he couldn’t eat as much as the alien could and thought he should. Maybe one day it'll learn humans only have little stomachs and easily save him effort to hunt big meals for. He put a small pot on to boil and as he moved around the kitchen, Nurse playfully whistled and chirped while Messenger perched itself up high, watching it's mother sing along with Nurse.

Gordon turned his attention to his cooking and froze the second Nurse stopped singing. Grabbing the pot he spun around, boiling water flying out and scolding the creature behind him, forcing it to let go of Nurse who fell back onto the bench with several limbs missing but it was the screeching monstrosity that had his attention as it wildly swung it's limbs around in anger, lashing out to attack.

It looked familiar but with how all the younglings were changing and evolving he was losing track of which was which however this big juvenile had looks similar to Jonathan but all the tentacles were weapons, sharp clawed and spiked things that stood tall and proud.

And it had a very big and very eagerly throbbing breeding organ which was oozing the same way Jonathan’s did when he got excited by his human's scent and wanted to mount his mate.

Gordon fumbled around the benchtops as the creature closed in, pheromones filling the air with it's intentions visually clear that it wanted to claim him as its own, stealing him from his mate. Gordon’s fingers found the handle of a potential weapon and he didn't hesitate to swing it and attack, the large bone clever slicing into some of the more dangerous tendrils that lunged for him, fighting to keep them at bay. Messenger had already taken flight the second the eldest youngling attacked, flying through the vents screeching an alarm to wherever Jonathan could be using the vents to vibrate and send its voice.

Nurse struggled to move, its limbs severely damaged by its jealous sibling and let out aggressive warning chirps in hope the bigger more violent broodling would listen and back down before their alpha arrived and made it wish it was never born.

Gordon kept shuffling back until he was within range of Nurse’s bench, the injured orangy red critter leaping at its sibling’s face, effectively blinding it temporarily, for Gordon to ram into it and throw it off balance and bring the cleaver around to sever one of its clawed arms.

Screaming in agony, the creature threw its smaller brood mate across the kitchen and into a clattering of pots and pans.

It had enough of playing around, his desire to assert his dominance and create his own big powerful brood to take down the established alpha overwhelming it, the creature leaping up into the air and it's tail, which was shaped like a serrated blade, punctured through the soft flesh directly under his collarbone and through, slamming Gordon against the wall, injuring him enough to weaken him and keep him alive for its purpose.

Other sharp weaponed limbs struck out, piercing the humans arms to wall and growling lustfully it opened its mouth wide and clasped it's jaws around Gordon’s neck, fangs lightly sinking into skin as a warning that if the human moved, it would die.

A tendreil shot up inside the human and started to seek and tear out the eggs still left awaiting to hatch, crushing them underfoot. It was rough and careless, desperate to take over as alpha and forced it's breeding muscle into the limp human, growling with pleasure as the warm soft fleshy body enveloped him and when it was settled in nicely, recalling its observations of Jonathan’s matings before him, he slipped two tentacles in that had not evolved to be weapons but stayed for reproductive purposes slipped inside as well before it started its vigorous thrusting and growling, laying a large cluster of eggs and fertilizing them.

It was set to go for several hours or longer, if it could keep the human hoarded to itself it would have a brood long before its alpha found out and could kill him and his useless offspring.

Feeling his own seed fill and leak out felt good, better than the pitiful drug-like fluid the human produced and as eggs coated in more of his seed rolled along his muscle and injected his host with his own brood and inbetween the explosions of extra fertile sperm from the same enlarged and engorged muscle.

Blood dripped from Gordon’s puncture wounds and mixed in with the excess glowing green sexual fluids of the creature that had also changed as it forced its own evolution, making sure it's DNA was stronger, more virile and successful than the previous alien mate.

Gordon’s head fell backward, his vocal cords and airways restricted from calling out, the slow leak of blood soaking his shirt, feeling as if he was about to die - either at the jaws of this monster or when his mate turned up and tore him apart for allowing another alien to covert him although ‘allow’ wasn't the right word.

A few eggs got crushed underfoot of his own brood as he over filled the human in his desperation and excited enjoyment and pleasure but that didn't deter the young alien from stopping to drag the human to a safer location, pulling him off the wall and clutching him to it's thorax and relocating to a different unscented part of the ship where it could hide out for days and continue it's coupling until it had a brood of killers all from it's genes.

The human could die yes, but as long as it had a warm and fresh dead body it could still breed long after the human incubator’s life became extinct.

Jonathan heard the unusual cry and lifted his head along with the large group of broodlings and was on the move with them all growling, yipping, clicking in tow.

Something interesting was happening and was just as exciting as the action they got on the hunts they'd been on, the tension and the smells were in the air. They however hung back as Jonathan was secreting a very ‘different’ scent than usual - one that made them fear their alpha and remind them they were all more or less food if he desired. 

The savage youngster dropped down from the air vent into a large expansive part of the ship it has never seen before. Unfortunately it smelled very much like all the other members of its unwanted brethren though there were other smells coming off the forestry vegetation and got an idea.

Dragging the humans body over to a strong almost overpowering smell, it dropped Gordon onto the large petals of an large and extremely noxious smelling flower, the pollen immediately blurring the human’s scent and the smell of the monsters pheromones.

Gordon tried to get up and crawl away but the second he was on all fours tentacles wrapped around him tightly pulling him close to the monster and was forced to present to him, head being shoved into the foliage and a thick claw shoved into his mouth to hold it open so the creature to hear his alpha's mate beg for mercy and more of his sexual attention, to hear it beg to be filled like it had heard it call to its ex-mate.

It wanted all the power the little human gave the bigger alien while they bred.

Leaning down and using its tongue, it darted it into the tight opening and investigated the warm incubation place, feeling his own eggs and discovering that inside the human it's own unborn young tasted quite nice and that brushing its tongue against the inner wall created a uncontrollable shiver through the human.

Impressed by this, it repeated it a few more times until the human cried out, begging for it to stop.

Ah finally, we have submission! It thought to itself pulling an egg out with its long tongue and chewing on it, surprised at how soft it was.

This - this was BETTER than anything it had ever eaten before.

Hungrily it inserted its tongue again and pulled out several more, licking its lips as unborn alien yokes dribbled down from its jaws.

Eventually the tongue kept delving in seeking out this unusual tasting food, the creature’s teeth occasionally scratching the skin around the small entrance as it greedily ate all it's potential brood, growling in frustration there wasn't any more to feast on.

Unless…

Driven by both its desires to mate and feed on this new delicacy it was fast in re inserting it's breeding muscle, thrusting away like mad until it was leaking eggs and fluid from the human, and pulling out to insert its long tongue to cannibalise the eggs. 

It could do this forever as long as the eggs continued to taste so delicious when eaten from inside the little human.

Unfortunately for it, every time it inserted it's breeder muscle Gordon yelped loudly, the creature unable to tell the difference between the humans cries, mistaking every one as it thrusted as begging for more pleasure.

It was wrong. Gordon was calling out for help.

Jonathan reached the ships kitchen and investigated the carnage, sniffed the severed limbs that were lying around, realizing the youngster he left to live instead of punishing had evolved into something dangerous. Then there was the strong smell of blood that belonged to his mate mixed in with the smell of sexual pheromones.

The hackles on his neck raised in rage, the growling rising in his throat at seeing his beautiful eggs crushed on the floor amongst ones of a foreigner. 

He heard a distressed clicking and whistle around the pots and moved to investigate, finding the injured and almost mutilated form of his mate's designated nurse. He scooped it up in his claws and listen to it's panicked chirps as even though it was fighting to stay alive it's only worries and concerns were about the human and not about it's own safety.

Jonathan whistled a tune to assure and calm it down before passing it to several broodlings and instructing them to care for it and to bring it with them on their hunt for it still had a very important job to do. The young fell silent aware that from the smells Jonathan gave off that this was a stealth hunt and any noise would not be tolerated.

The little monster shook Gordon violently, in an attempt to get him to stay in place so it could continue it's folly but the human groaned, his voice long gone from shouting for help and exhaustion was starting to affect him.

“Not finished.” It hissed, sinking it's teeth into Gordon’ s side, illicting a silent yelp. “You give my want, you live.” 

It's voice growled in Gordon’s ear as it thrusted rapidly, desperate to sedate it's addiction to him. “Give me all or Die.”

Cool breath breathed heavily against the back of his neck, his copper hair starting to kink and wave as it grew out untamed making it unfortunately easy to grab and pull with the monsters sharp teeth, yanking his head back and pulling him onto all fours.

“No...no more to give…”Gordon whispered. “All taken and not yours to have.”

“Then you die!”

Teeth grabbed Gordon around the scruff of the neck as one solid deep thrust was made and held there. Claws from the remaining arm wrapped around his face and dug into his cheeks as a firmer almost vice like grip was applied to his neck, ready to tear his head from his shoulders.

“Too bad.” The creature growled it's voice muffled and the claw mover lower and rested on the puncture wound. “Skin makes trinket for den-”

The monstrous creature was ripped away from Gordon’s body and hurled across the forest, a sickening thud signalled its body had hit one of the numerous trees. A bellowing growl filled the air as Jonathan picked up his human and cradled him to his thorax. Climbing down the large plant to bring his human to rest with the young litter, Nurse and Messenger.

Jonathan clicked furiously, asking the small brood to protect his human as the violent creature screeched loudly. The larger alien readied himself, the thick spiked tentacles stretched out and began to thrash angrily. 

“Protect Gordon.” Jonathan hissed his tail flicking irritably as the smaller creature came scuttling back across the floor.

Despite its injures, Nurse clicked and whistled it's loyalty in return and started clicking at the brood assigning each member specific tasks, some to scale the nearest trees to keep look out and leap out at any intruders, some of the most recent that had four legs and weird bodies designed for tracking and hunting were asked to fan out and lay in wait for dangers. A few others were set to work spinning sticky webbing to cover wounds to stop bleeding and with another that was similar in colours, directed it to clear out any of the invaders eggs which lucky, was only a few.

Nurse then cooed and whistled one last time before curling up on Gordon’s chest, too weak to continue. The other one of a similar colour nudged it and made a mournful whistle which was echoed all around them by the brood.

Nurse had gone. Gordon reached up to hold it, wrapping his arms around it as he rolled on his side feeling the small body lose heat and all life.

The other reddish one nuzzled the human trying to reassure it everything would be ok and looked up as a roar rumbled through the undergrowth.

The smaller creature lunged for Jonathan, sinking its needle teeth into the flesh of his shoulder. Claws and sharp weaponised tentacles stabbed and slashed into his body as he furiously roared again. 

Prying the firstborn away from his body, Jonathan gripped its tentacles and flicked his hand until the vicious creature connected with the floor.

It was far more agile than the older creature had expected, the smaller monster latching on and tearing great chunks out of Jonathan’s thigh muscle. Thick tentacles reached out to pull the creature off to no avail.

Jonathan’s vast clawed hand finally wrapped around the monstrous youngling’s throat and squeezed hard until it’s teeth released Jonathan’s skin.

Gripping the choking creature’s breeding muscle between his teeth, Jonathan tore it off in one fluid motion and spat it onto his palm as pale bluish blood dripped from his jaws. The scream the critter made was shrill as it echoed round the trees. 

Snarling savagely, Jonathan pinned the writhing youngling against the floor and pressed his hand hard against its skull. The older alien forced the smaller creature’s into the steel path that wound its way through forest around them.

With the most almighty thundering growl, Jonathan pressed his entire weight onto his hand, crushing the whimpering creature’s head as he pulled each of the flailing and still attacking tentacles away from its skin and discarded them to the floor, blood pouring from the holes they left.

A revolting bone-splintering noise morphed into an awful yet satisfying crack as the smaller creature’s head finally caved under the pressure of Jonathan’s colossal weight, its contents leaking pitifully across the floor. 

Carrying the headless corpse of the monstrous youngling in his tentacles, on display for any of the young brood that had been considering mimicking its actions, Jonathan limped his way back towards his mate and their brood.

Jonathan hung his head heavily and cried out at the sight of Nurse’s lifeless body, Gordon clutching the creature to his chest.

Picking Gordon up in his arms and limping over to a small tree with reddish leaves, his brood mournfully cooing and following behind, Jonathan used his used his large clawed feet to dig a hole in the soft soil beneath the tree before bowing to his knees, shifting Gordon to rest in one hand.

A low and saddened whine, one unlike any noise Gordon had heard from the creature, reverberated through Jonathan’s throat as he delicately lifted the still-small Nurse from Gordon’s grasp and held it in his palm.

“Nurse.” Jonathan whispered, his voice soft and barely audible as he nuzzled Nurse’s cold body.

He slowly lowered the limp body of the second born into the hole and held his human tightly careful not to harm him, though Gordon wiggled free to be the one to cover the dead creature with dirt, before turning to inspect the alien's wounds.

He grabbed a claw and gently tugged. “This way.”

“Gordon Mine. Reclaim now.” It said, letting out a growl. “Stolen mate.”

Gordon looked up at Jonathan. “Reclaim in a minute.” He pointed at the bleeding wounds on the creature’s body. “Fix first, then reclaim all you want.”

Jonathan looked his human up and down blood oozing out under the sticky covering Nurse got the others to use to stop the bleeding. He tapped the biggest one under the bone of the humans collar.

“Gordon need help.” The larger alien hummed with concern, nuzzling his human carefully. “How Jonathan help?”

“Follow.” Gordon spoke quietly, trying to tug Jonathan’s clawed arm.

“Wait.”

Gordon nodded as Jonathan ambled back to the brood picking up the creature similar to nurse and before walking back, grabbed the first born’s breeding organ with its tendrils before returning to his mate.

“Warning.” It said when Gordon pointed to it. “For den, warning to litter. Gordon MINE. My mate. Only Jonathan breed.”

Gordon nodded, not entirely sure what the large carsterated alien penis the size and thickness of his arm was going to prove to future creatures who tried to kill him while raping him but he knew when to drop the subject.

Jonathan also slipped the small youngster into his mates arms. “Nurse now.”

“Whistler? Now my nurse?”

Jonathan nodded.

“Well, alright. Still called Whistler though.” He smiled. “Come on, sooner I fix your injuries, sooner you and I…” he blushed at the thought. “Sooner you can reclaim me however you want.”

“Whistler.” Jonathan paused, watching Gordon grab his talon again as he led him through the ship.

By the time his human stopped walking, Jonathan was hobbling slightly, carrying his injured leg a little higher than the other. 

The doors beside them slid open to reveal a room that stank of false cleanliness. Jonathan wrinkled his face at the scent, it was overwhelming. Gordon tugged at his arm and gestured for him to follow, Jonathan reluctantly shuffled closer to the room, turning to look back for the young brood that was catching up. The wound on his thigh was continuing to ooze blood, spots littering the floor from the direction they had come. Jonathan hesitantly let Gordon pull him further into the room before muttering to himself, “Trust… Trust Gordon.”

“Good.” Gordon smiled, patting one of the sterilized tables for the alien to sit. “Umm..this stuff will sting...if I find it...but will clean the wound so it won't get infected. Make Jonathan heal faster.”

He wobbled his way to some cupboards and found some medical alcohol and gauzes, though finding cloths to pour the alcohol onto was nowhere to be found. Instead, he stripped off his shirt and washed it best as he could before using it to clean Jonathan’s leg wound. 

The creature hissed with discomfort and growled quietly before looking up at Gordon’s face apologetically. He observed intently as his human dabbed the rag across his thigh, the biting pain radiating outwards as Jonathan forced his sharp toothed jaws against one another. 

Gordon leant over his leg, meaning Jonathan no longer had a clear view of what was happening. He craned his neck to try and catch a glimpse of his human’s actions. Huffing quietly when Gordon didn’t move, Jonathan playfully nuzzled his human back so he could watch with large inky eyes and learn so he could return the careful actions if it was required.

Eventually Gordon sat back on his knees, the injury wrapped up and secure, before standing up and dabbing the shirt over any scratches and lacerations to Jonathan’s powerful body. Once satisfied, he kissed the creature on the lips before resting against him, needing a few minutes before he inspected his own injuries and see what damage he lucked out from getting. He could hear Jonathan growl and he shifted away, remembering he probably smelled wrong and threatening because of what the other alien did to him.

“Wait here. There's a sterilization shower over in the corner...won't take long.”

Gordon kissed him again. “Feel free to watch.” He teased, knowing the alien could only do so anyway, human showers being such tiny little spaces barely big enough for even Gordon to turn around in let alone bend over if you dropped any soap.

“Promise to make bad smell go away. Smell like me again. Promise.”

Jonathan crawled along the floor, intrigued by such a promise knowing that it took hours of mating and marking to rid something of its scent and add a new one.

There was a rushing hiss of water which made Jonathan sit up and watch as his now naked human stepped into the glass box under the water. 

Watching with horror, Jonathan saw steam rising from the top of the box, whisping in clouds around the room. Pressing himself up against the glass, Jonathan called out for his human.

“Gordon! No! Burn… steam cook!”

Gordon laughed. “Water warm. Helps clean. Like dishes...warm water and soap remember?” 

He opened the glass door and touched Jonathan’s clawed hand with his, the water on his skin becoming lukewarm and making Gordon shiver. 

“See? No burn.” Gordon said calmly, turning his arm over, his tan now faded due to no longer being exposed to the sun and going paler every day. However he was now flashing one of the inflicted puncture wounds that looked deep and was still oozing blood.

Jonathan’s eyes looked up to the larger wound that went through the front under the collarbone and out as a smaller hole between his shoulder blades, clawed hand opening wide and resting on the wet skin as water cascaded over it and down his outstretched arm and onto the floor of the sick bay. 

“Monster hurt Gordon.”

The growl was low and sad. Gordon’s hands cupped the clawed palm to his body and said, “Yes, but I'm ok...I think. Maybe once it stops bleeding.”

Jonathan moved his claws to funny blue, purple and green spots that hasn't washed away. 

“Bruises. Human bodies can be hurt very easy.”

“Jonathan hurt Gordon?”

“Sometimes. But Gordon knows you don't mean to.” 

Turning off the water, Gordon stepped out of the shower into the waiting arms and leaking pheromones from his tendrils, each one wrapping around Gordon’s wet slippery skin lovingly.

“Gordon loose scent….” Jonathan purred.

“Yes. But you can have fun applying it all over again.”

“Yes…” the purring alien’s vocals vibrated loudly, it's massive breeding muscle slipping out from hiding and rubbing it's solid tree like appendage against the humans torso, the big phallic muscle almost as wide as Gordon himself and as long as his body from shoulder to hip. “Jonathan wants inside….long time, Gordon asleep, Jonathan inside.”

“Back to our den then.” Gordon nuzzled the creature and gave the large muscle a lick on the tip. “Have me all to yourself.”

Growling excitedly, Jonathan wrapped his human completely in his tentacles, arms holding Gordon’s body close as they tracked back towards the den. Creating a large communal nest for the young brood, Jonathan instructed them to stay put and keep a vigilant eye out for any threats.

Ducking through the doorway, Jonathan slipped his human to the floor and watched as Gordon moved around, his skin shining from the slime that the creature’s tentacles secreted to mark him. 

Pulling Gordon gently by his arm, Jonathan bent down to nuzzle against his human’s neck to breathe in the slightest whiff of his own scent at last. Purring lovingly, the creature began to press its breeding muscle against his human’s body, coating him in a slick of fluids that would make the scent obvious to those around them that this human was his and his alone. 

“Heh, you certainly are very eager huh?” Gordon mused, one hand stroking up and down the thick hard erect skin as he pulled Jonathan down slowly to kiss him.

“Missed you.” He whispered.

“Gordon mine,” Jonathan murmured, flicking his tongue gently against Gordon’s jaw to taste his skin. “Nothing hurt Gordon… Jonathan protect.”

He sought his human’s lips again and purred when Gordon kissed him again, the sound echoing around their ears. Pausing for a moment, Jonathan pulled away and looked down at his human, curiosity flashing across his face.

“What is lover? Jonathan lover?”

“A lover?” Gordon blushed. “Depends I guess. A lover could be your partner - er - partner is another word for mate….” 

He slicked his hand over the dripping fluid from the large sex organ of the creature. “Lovers can be those you care about, or those you breed with...those you enjoy being with and sharing the universe….they can be anything..long as it means something to you.”

Gordon lent his head against Jonathan’s torso. “I think a better word is ‘beloved’.”

“Gordon is Jonathan’s… My beloved…” Jonathan repeated the word carefully, watching as Gordon smiled and feeling pleased he had pronounced it correctly.

Gordon let out an amused snort. “And you’re mine too, Jonathan is Gordon’s beloved.” 

Gordon was deeply impressed with how fast the creature was learning, wanting to be something that Gordon liked but it wasn't necessary. He wanted to be something that Jonathan liked - at least more than sex - and found the creature more fascinating the longer he spent time in it's company. Sure it's skin felt cold to touch, rough to hold onto and Jonathan himself despite all attempts to be gentle was still rough and dangerous with him but Gordon knew that under all the long slimy tendrils, raptor like claws and shark teeth, Jonathan wanted nothing but affection and admiration.

Well, he was now getting it.

Tentacles began massaging Gordon’s skin, the touches soft as they pressed Gordon’s muscles gently. Jonathan was carefully trying to replicate the delicateness that the humans had displayed on the device he had found on his travels through he ship. He was rewarded with soft groans from his human as the creature ran his hands over Gordon’s chest, ghosting his claws against his human’s skin. 

Jonathan’s tail swished around his body and lightly curled up against Gordon’s cheek, resting there for a moment before sliding affectionately against his skin.

Offering one of the bulbous-tipped appendages to Gordon’s lips, Jonathan was rewarded with his human’s mouth opening to accommodate the thick tentacle as he pushed it into the warm space, sliding it against Gordon’s tongue. Fluid began to leak from the tip, his human lapping at it whilst his honey gaze remained focused on the alien’s glowing eyes. 

Skin igniting with a cool glowing light, Jonathan stooped lower and nuzzled his forehead against that of his human’s, his tongue darting out to join the tentacle that was steadily gliding in and out of Gordon’s mouth.

The massaging tentacles continued their graceful dance over Gordon’s body, claws lightly tickling at his skin as a The tube tentacle latched around Gordon’s erection, pumping it slowly with a strong suction. 

Jonathan watched as his human’s hips bucked forward similarly to the human on the device, it made the creature wonder if the human would ever be able to breed him in the same way. 

The creature was drawn from his thoughts by his human’s body tightening under his writhing tentacles, his hard flesh leaking into the sucking tentacle and moans muffled by the appendage between his lips. 

Releasing his own fluid into his human’s mouth, adding another layer of his scent over his skin, Jonathan let the remaining tentacles press and tease against Gordon’s skin, coating him well in his release.

Though his breeding muscle was straining wildly, the creature pulled Gordon’s slumping body with him into the nest, curling his larger body around the humans form, tentacles dancing around as they slipped around Gordon’s body to hold him tight. 

“My beloved.” Jonathan purred softly, flicking his tongue against Gordon’s ear. 

He was rewarded with a very passionate and indulgent kiss on the lips. “My beloved mate whom I love.”

The creature’s large erect muscle twitched, deep blue fluid squirting out as it rubbed between the humans body and it's own, growling deeply. Gordon’s hands started to lovingly stroke it as he brought his lips to it to lap up the creatures pungent smelling cum, hugging it close to his naked body so each time Jonathan playfully thusted it rubbed Gordon’s entire body and let his human feel it pulse and vibrate slightly as it glowed.

“Have you gotten bigger by any chance?” Gordon asked, curious. “It seems like it.”

“Yes.” Jonathan purred. “Bigger, stronger, wider. Better breeding. Gordon, beloved mounted now by powerful mate, strongest, most affectionate.”

“I'm worried you no longer fit. I can barely get my lips around half the tip now.”

“Gordon don't like?” Jonathan growled confused. “Bigger, dominate, better.”

“Yes, but I'm half your size.” Gordon chuckled. “Just by hugging it I could help you masterbate.”

“Masturbate?”

“It means self pleasure, something you do in private to feel good when your mate isn't around.”

“Gordon masterbates?”

“Well...I don't really. Not anymore.”

“Good. Gordon my beloved mate will feel full pleasure as wants. Jonathan make sure.”

“Oh I'm certain you will.”

“Jonathan will make self bigger-”

“No don't do that!” Gordon said quickly. “Any bigger you'll tear me apart!”

“Want to fill Gordon -”

“You sort of do already.” Gordon grabbed the Alien’s cheeks. “If you can't fit, you can't breed right? Unsure this one will fit now to be honest.”

“Then Jonathan will make it.”

The large muscle slipped out from between them and slid under the human between his legs, rubbing excitedly.

“I don't think it's a good id- AH!”

There was some prodding before the monstrous appendage was thrusted in with the humans legs flailing around. It bulged, so much so Gordon could touch it through his stomach.

“Deeper.”

“No… I ahhhh uuuhhhh ahhh!” Gordon whimpered as he felt the failed attempts to push in further. “That's as far as it goes! Ahhhh! Please! Make a little smaller!” He pleaded, coughing and his body shaking in shock. “Squishing my insides….”

A dark trickle of blood dribbled out of his lips. “Please….”

Jonathan paused and a strange feeling started to occur inside of Gordon. The alien's breeding muscle was changing, evolving within him, still staying large and thick, but was shrinking back to how it was before, wide enough that he couldn't put his mouth around it but still fill his humans body comfortably.

“Better?”

Gordon’s head slightly nodded, his insides starting to settle down from being almost crammed into his chest cavity. “...m...much….”

Jonathan wiped the blood from his mate's lips. 

“Gordon fine?” It asked.

“Yes. You know if I could make myself as big and as small as I liked as fast as you...heh, I probably wouldn't have ended up on this spaceship floating in the void.” He reached up and nuzzled Jonathan, his lips pressing softly on the alien's skin, trailing trickles of blood as he played. 

“Gordon breed now?”

“Yes. Jonathan can breed all he wants.”

Jonathan picked Gordon up and held him close, without withdrawing from the human, curling around him and snuggling him into his body and tentacles, nestling on the soft blankets of the floor.

“Later. Gordon sleep now. Jonathan stay warm inside, shape to fit better.”

“Y-you can physically do that?”

“Yes. Jonathan wants to be powerful and snug in Gordon, feel good as beloved mate.”

Gordon cuddled into Jonathan and relaxed, feeling the breeding muscle shift and change slowly within him. 

“Beloved be surprised, look, feel, taste new. All Gordon comfort, all for better breeding.”


	9. Mine

As his human slept, Jonathan occasionally shifted and made his breeding muscle do some experimental thrusting before resting again letting it become molded and shaped by his mate's softer and smaller body. Surprisingly it wasn't frustrating or disappointing to have to evolve his sexual organs on the fly, infact it kept things interesting and new to the point other things about him were also evolving to improve his own physique and form, one better suited to protecting such a vulnerable choice of creature to breed with.

The silvery hair had started to grow and frame a thick mane around Jonathan’s neck to protect his throat from rivals who might attack him, his claws were shedding to become smallers on the elongated fingers and his pale colours were starting to deepen and become darker for better heat absorption...and his tentacles were changing too, becoming more specialized instruments for sex and self defense, hard and soft spikes adoring them along with other interesting features.

Free from the restraints of his species norms and his home planets biodome, Jonathan was finally growing and evolving the way his species was intended.

Feeling his human stir, Jonathan began thrusting his newly shaped muscle forward, his arms still wrapped protectively around Gordon’s body and holding him firmly in place. 

Each thrust was slow at first, the dragging sensation of the cool flesh within him gradually making Gordon whimper softly as awareness radiated through his hazy sleep-filled mind.

Before he could fully process what was happening, Gordon was flipped over with little effort, the stickiness of the nest tickling his back, as Jonathan hunched over him, eager to display what his newly altered appendage could do. 

Jonathan withdrew himself fully to show Gordon the improvements, the tapered shaft glowing a brilliant violet colour as it shuddered in time with the pulsing lights. It was considerably wider at the base, slimming down to a far more reasonable girth towards the tip where there was now a strong resemblance to Gordon’s own phallic head. 

Watching his human observe the muscle as it was twitching with anticipation, Jonathan began to slowly plunge back in, letting Gordon feel every inch of his length as he pushed inside.

“My beloved,” he murmured softly, a clawed finger bringing Gordon’s jaw up so their lips could touch.

“Morning….uhhhh to you ahhhhh too.” Gordon whispered between Jonathan’s deep and playful thrusts. “Happy with uhhhh nuuuh your new uhhhh toy huh?”

He reached up, his arms cupping the alien's face, which had also changed,the features were softer and strangely more human.

“Did you….f-fully change uhhhhh all over?” he asked. “You nuuuuh didn't need to uhhhhh…”

Jonathan hummed quietly, small clicking noises sounding from deep in his throat as he looked down at Gordon, nestling his cheek against his human’s. 

“Jonathan good? Gordon like?” He muttered gently, his voice had softened too, more rich in tone and far less gravelly.

“Your still impressive uhhhh ahhhhh uhhhh but you uhhhhh sure you want to nuuuuuh look less threatening? Uhhhh just to mate with nughhhh me?”

Gordon arched up, his hips trying to meet the creatures for contact. Tendrils wriggled around his backside, wrapping themselves around the alien's large muscle as they poked and slipped in too.

“Breed,” Jonathan purred, his tongue sliding out to lap against Gordon’s lips. “Jonathan want Gordon’s pleasure… make Gordon happy.”

The tendrils moving inside him independently of one another were taking it in turn to fill him with their thick substance, preparing Gordon’s body for the eggs that were to follow whilst simultaneously making his scent unmistakably Jonathan’s.

A clawed hand gripped around Gordon’s shaft as the creature began to stroke it like he had seen his human do to him. 

Jonathan thrusted harder inside Gordon, lifting his human up, as he began to pump the eggs along his breeding muscle, the colourful glowing orbs depositing into his human’s body.

“Jonathan wants to please Gordon.”

Gordon let out a little yelp as his clung to Jonathan to keep him close. “Jonathan’s pleasure too...uhhh ahhh I hope uhhhh would still be yours nuuuh huuuh uhhhh no matter what….uhhhh nuuuh ahhh.”

The thrusting started again, Jonathan determined to make sure this brood would be a larger clutch but also because it felt really good now his new muscle was more flexible and perfectly fitted inside his mate.

“Nuhhhhh,” the drawn out low rumbled moan from the creature drew Gordon’s attention almost immediately.

Jonathan’s head was thrown back as his eyes blinked and struggled to remain focused. Gordon smiled to himself as he listened to the little tentative delicate noises that fell from the creature’s jaws, so at odds to the sharp and deadly features of its face and body.

“Gordon,” the creature whispered, eyes fluttering as they narrowed back into his human’s face.

Gradually, he continued to add to the clutch in his human, each new addition was carefully nestled into position as Jonathan filled his beloved human with more and more orbs and strong scented fluid, breeding and marking him once again until he was sure.

“You enjoy... being inside huh?” Gordon breathed out, grinning wildly. “I'm glad...uhhhh mmmmmm…. Wish I could change to suit you too….nuhhhh ahhhh…”

Jonathan nodded fervently as his human’s forehead nudged against his, eyes locked in one another’s stares. The thrusting became more desperate and hard as Jonathan’s claws dug slightly into the flesh of Gordon’s back.

“Enjoy feeling inside,” Jonathan purred, a tentacle swirling loosely around Gordon’s neck until the tip was poking lazily at his lips.

“I'm...uhhhhh glad….nuuuuhhh…” Gordon moaned as his neck arched his head back at the touch, the tendril investigating his mouth and playfully stroking around it before slipping inside. The smaller human body was trying hard to wrap around the aliens, his legs and arms sliding against the slippery skin. Tentacles embraced his legs and pulled them around Jonathan more securely and using the extra strength to increase his thrusting and sexual pleasure. Gordon’s arms wrapped around his shoulders best they could and stroked his now lush mane of starlight hair, digging in his fingers as he orgasmed and needed to clutch him tight to his body.

Jonathan growled at the harsh tug of his proud mane, eyes wide as they observed his human’s body softly bucking and fighting his pleasure.

Gordon shook and shivered, his body relaxing as fast as it had constricted, grip loosening and loosening around the creature. Jonathan wasn't sure why one intense moment of pleasure drained the human so rapidly and put it down to the fact that humans were small and probably only needed to mate once to achieve a successful litter unlike most creatures he was familiar with on his planet.

The upside to the relaxed human mate however was that Jonathan could easily find more room for extra eggs to be laid before being forced to give up for no longer having room for his muscle, tentacles and brood.

Withdrawing carefully, Jonathan pressed his newly shaped flesh against Gordon’s bare skin, rubbing himself down with his body and marking him in the strong pungent smell of his alien cum, across the humans face, chest, torso and his back, only to repeat it again for the next hour until Gordon had to get up and half dress in order to prepare the next meal.

Getting up from the nest, watching his human dress himself in the strange coloured cloth around his hips, the creature bent down to nuzzle at Gordon’s abdomen, taking a breath of his own scent and investigated the numerous bulges under the skin. There were twenty of the small orbs glowing under his human’s skin, bringing the alien a sense of satisfaction that he had reclaimed his human and filled him with more young.

Leaving Gordon looking at the lumps under his own skin, Jonathan hunched over as he passed through the small doorway. A chorus of hums and whistles greeted him as he looked up at the nest, several small pairs of eyes watching him intently as he lifted his hand for them to run down towards the floor, gathering into a group at his feet.

Picking up the severed tentacles and breeding muscle he had kept after killing the firstborn that had attacked his human, Jonathan began to string them above the door to his human’s den, marking as a warning for any others, offspring or otherwise, that Gordon was HIS mate, his beloved human.

The brood beneath him chirped and whistled in awe at Jonathan’s powerful stature. He turned to his younglings and addressed them with a few clicks as Gordon poked his head round the door behind the creature, looking on with curiosity. 

Whatever Jonathan was saying to the little critters was causing quite the ruckus among them, they happily squeaked and jostled against one another in excitement, each one looking proud and desperate for the larger creature’s attention.

The larger of the younglings, who was wriggling excitedly beside Whistler, bounded forward and sat up on its hind legs expectantly. 

Jonathan bent down slightly and offered up his hand for the little creature to scamper onto as the large alien lifted it proudly onto his shoulder, nuzzling it affectionately. The creature hummed quietly, bringing Jonathan’s attention to his human behind him.

“Guard.” He sighed happily, reaching out his hand to Gordon’s shoulder. “Will give life to protect Gordon.”

Gordon nodded. “I hope you know what your doing.” He said, kissing Jonathan as he bent down. As he did so Whistler immediately climbed up the leg of his pants and slipped under his shirt ready for duty and Messenger found a warm place to nest inside the breast pocket of the shirt.

“Will let you know when food is ready.” He said, purposely rubbing up against his alien mate before hobbling along the corridor towards the mess hall and it's kitchens, aware of the big task ahead involving clean up and feeding the growing brood.

Watching his human leave with the bustling brood in tow, Jonathan took Guard and ambled off into the ship for more training. The larger creature spent the next hour or so teaching Guard about intimidation and attacking techniques, letting the fast growing creature practice on him as they stalked one another through the corridors. 

Whistling and humming his praise to the eager youngling, Jonathan collected the small creature into his hand, pleased with the quick progress it was making and began making his way through the ship to where Gordon was preparing their food.

Jonathan clicked his plan for the youngling, watching as it hesitantly agreed, a little downcast. It was a necessary evil, the closest protector to his beloved human would have to make a sacrifice to ensure that Gordon wouldn’t risk being bred by the specially selected strong creature.

Baring his teeth, Jonathan advanced on the small creature who was trying to remain fearless in the face of its terrifying parent.

A shrill piercing scream rang out through the winding corridors of the ship, catching Gordon’s attention and earning small whimpering hums from the brood around him.

He didn't get a chance to go and investigate - Whistler taking that precise moment to check on the eggs, Gordon’s surprise shouting and cursing filling the kitchen, drowning out the hollars of the youngling with Jonathan. 

By the time Gordon was able to move from the kitchen, Jonathan appeared in the food hall carrying the shaking youngling close to his chest, a proud smile on his face and a dribble of darkish blood on his jaw. The smaller creature in his hand was shivering, it’s expression lighting up at the sight of Gordon stood before them.

Gordon’s gaze went from youngster to the larger creature and back again. “Do I want to know what all the hollering was?”

“Guard ready,” Jonathan smiled sweetly, holding his hand out with the small creature on. “Gave up breeding to protect Gordon.”

“Wait….you castrated….” Gordon started to say before watching the little creatures proud expression start looking confused. “Er..course you had to…”

“Guard yours,” The larger creature offered, watching as the shaky youngling jumped across to Gordon’s chest.

Jonathan observed Gordon turning away from him, cradling the smaller alien in his arms and heading back towards the kitchen. The larger alien looked on sadly as Gordon’s face had been less than impressed with his work.

“Gordon not happy?” Jonathan queried softly, his body hunched slightly.

“Hmmm? Er...more like surprised, I suppose it's necessary after yesterday.” Gordon admitted. “Won't stunt its growth doing it to one so young?”

Confused, Jonathan slinked over to his human and rolled over the small critter in his arms. “Safe,” he pointed to the small patch up job with the silky material. “Will live normal.”

“I gathered that.” Gordon said. “But doesn't it need hormones at least to grow as big as you?” 

He placed the Guard in the floor and let it sniff around the perimeter of the mess hall. “I mean, doesn't it need to grow bigger to be a guard? If anything your size or bigger challenges you…..”

“Feeding grows.” Jonathan assured, “For strength.”

Jonathan gazed at Guard with pride, following his prowling movements around the room before pulling Gordon close and bringing their lips together. “Jonathan biggest creature. Nothing fight for Gordon more than Jonathan.”

“What if your not though? We're adrift in space, slowly moving away from you planet. What if something bigger raids the ship?”

“Nothing hurt us,” The creature growled in a low tone, his shark like teeth on display as he looked up at his planet through the glass above them. “Jonathan and Guard protect us.”

Gordon nodded. “I hope your right.”

He felt Jonathan nuzzled him, scent marking him affectionately. “Gordon mine, always.”


	10. Returning favour

Having left Gordon and the young inquisitive brood under the watchful eyes of Guard and Whistler, Jonathan set out to move the remaining slowly decaying corpses that littered the ship. The creature could not risk one of his younglings developing a taste for human flesh, and disposing of them was a sure bet to prevent a recurrence of his firstborn’s vicious attack.

The entire process of shifting the bodies towards the damaged airlock had taken far longer than Jonathan had originally anticipated, the alien having become distracted by various trinkets and items he deemed of interest to his human. Compelled to return the hoard of jewellery and shining metal objects to Gordon, the creature had procured several blankets from other human’s dens and tied them together to form a bundle in which to carry his countless treasures. 

After several hours of work there was only one body remaining on the ship; the one closest to Gordon’s den.

On his way back to collect the final corpse, the large bundle of items dragging behind him, Jonathan slinked past the room where he had been held captive during his few weeks aboard the ship. Quietly entering the room, Jonathan prowled it’s perimeter before poking around the box that contained a familiar scent. Tipping the box over and nudging the contents, the creature sniffed at the items that had been ripped from him on his day of capture. 

They included trinkets that he had been carrying when the human’s had arrived, ones that had been given to him at birth by his parents. Another one was a small piece of a blade that had been embedded in his back during a forced fight that had been for the amusement of his masters. Finally, his gaze settled on the chain collar he had broken free of the day of his escape.

Picking up the thick chain, Jonathan’s thumb brushed over the carved markings on the chunky metal links. A small tortured whine filled the air as he clutched the chain tightly in his palm. He added the trinkets he’d had as a youngling to the collection and trudged back to the den. Seeing that his human was nowhere in sight, Jonathan left the bag of trinkets in the centre of the room, blankets unfurled across the floor to reveal his shining spoils.

Stepping into the small room where his brood had been sleeping, the creature glanced down again at the chain in his hand. There were two spots where the links were broken. One had been caused by his repeated hysterical tugs whilst desperately attempting to escape, slowly rubbing the link against a buckled metal bar of his cage back when he was a trophy for his master. The other link had been clinically severed by the humans who had cut it from his flesh, his body having grown around and engulfed sections of the chain as he had grown in their captivity.

Growling fiercely, Jonathan hurled the oppressive chain at the wall opposite, his hackles raised as he fled the room. 

Gripping the remaining corpse’s hair in his clawed hands, the creature sulked his way back towards the damaged airlock, his thoughts drifting to the splendour that used to be his home planet before the invasion of the monstrous race of blood-thirsty aliens had wiped out most of the population of Jonathan’s native species.

Pushing the pile of bodies towards the door, Jonathan opened it, using his tentacles to prevent him from being pulled into the vacuum of space along with the corpses.

The reflective flash of a glinting metal blade caught the creature’s attention, his eyes drawn to the object instantly as they took in the sight of a monstrous gargantuan figure floating in the cavernous space just beyond the airlock.

Hackles prickling and teeth bared, Jonathan heaved his weight against the door to force it shut, quickly backing away as fear coursed through his body. 

Jonathan was scrambling around the vast corridor as he heard the twisting crushing sound of metal as the door behind him was forced open. Fighting his instinct to hide from the figure, Jonathan turned to see the figure of his master squeezing through the doorway with difficulty. 

A thundering snarling noise reverberated around the corridor, stopping Jonathan in his tracks. The figure finally slipped through the door and closed it with ease, stumbling forward into the corridor, towering over Jonathan as it was forced to hunch up against the ceiling.

Hissing loudly as the horrid stench of his master filled his brain, Jonathan launched his attack, his spiked tentacles sinking into bulky muscular crimson coloured flesh of the intruder. 

“JONATHAN!” The colossal alien’s booming voice carried along the corridor and echoed around it like a cannon firing. 

The smaller creature felt his master’s thick hand grip around his throat as he was ripped from his attack and slammed against the floor, enlarged canines dripping with saliva inches from his face as his master heaved his full weight against Jonathan’s thrashing body. 

Jonathan released a pained howl, his tentacles and talons scratching and stabbing at his master’s arm. Claws as sharp as scalpels sliced against his skin as Jonathan growled and yelped, fighting against the immovable weight above him. Huffed torrid breaths flushed against his skin as the hulk of a creature pinning him in place began to grin wickedly.

“No!” the struggling alien yelped, his own claws puncturing the thick vermillion hued skin as his master pressed him harder against the steel floor. “Aghhh!”

His own skin was glowing with a muted indigo light, his blood pumping so rapidly from a mixture of distress and outrage.

Gordon looked up as a distressing sound echoed through the ship, the youngsters playing games around him in the living oxygenation room amongst the plants and trees - all of them freezing in place and exchanging clicking sounds before looking at Gordon, wondering what the human was going to do. 

Gordon tugged Messenger free and directed it towards the air vent for it to begin to scout around to see what was going on, before whistling to grab the attention of the other creatures and directing them out of the area and seek out the source of the noise.

Not used to weilding a big weapon, Gordon ducked into the cabin that belonged to Alan and dug around until he found his brother's laser tool and a pistol, the laser cutter tool something easy to weild and just like a scythe, can be deadly in the right hands. Leaving the weapon behind, he found his sibling’s spare helmet and slipped it on before ducking back into the corridor amongst the youngling and relied on them to track his mate's scent until they reached a sealed door. 

Gordon noticed the low pressure gauge light was active beyond the seal. 

Hull breach and low oxygen on the other side meant there was no way to get through.

At least - not conventionally.

Jonathan’s hands scrabbled their way against his attacker’s face, a now stubby claw finding its way into one of his master’s eyes, causing the massive creature to roar in pain, reeling back and clutching at its head.

The smaller creature stumbled to his feet and began to run until a tight grip around his tail dragged him down, pulling him back. A panicked screech ringing out as Jonathan’s master crushed his body against the floor beneath his colossal weight once more. 

Distracted as the big ugly creature was, it didn't see any of the young brood until it was too late, younger and more powerful monsters of all shapes, sizes and variety bursting out of random air vents along the corridor walls, claws and fangs already on the attack and landing some pretty horrific wounds on the monstrosity before being thrown aside to only rebound and attack with more force.

“Steady...steady…” Gordon watched from his hiding place above all the action in the corridor, waiting for the right moment. 

As the weird blob of a thing threw its head back to roar in frustration with the pesky interfering creatures, Gordon dropped down from the overhead vent and into the creature’s gaping maw, laser tool lighting up as the creature’s mouth closed.

It didn't get a chance to swallow, a laser bolt pierced through its top jaw and through it's brain, the laser burning a hole into the far wall behind it.

The beam didn't stop, it moved with purpose and sliced the creatures head in half, the gelatine blob collapsing and wriggling around on the steel floor as it convulsed and bit the dust.

Scrambling out from under the gelatinous fleshy remains that were once his master, Jonathan gasped to get his breath back, wading through the chunky remnants as he collected the chattering members of his young brood, several of them crawling around him and clicking at the sight of his wounds.

Jonathan sluggishly hauled himself up onto the cauterized halves of his master’s head, moving away lumps of innards and viscera to reveal Gordon’s blood-soaked form, laser tool still grasped tightly in his hand. 

Sinking to his knees, Jonathan hurriedly reached a shuddering hand towards his human. “Gordon... save… Jonathan.” He pants heavily, his voice choked and strained.

The human shifted as got up on all fours before looking at Jonathan through the cracked visor of his helmet. “Surprise?” He said with an air of amusement in his voice. “Not exactly how I planned that, luckily it didn't have more teeth inside it.”

He stood up and slipped straight over on the creatures insides which were leaking everywhere. “I think I need a long shower now huh?”

“Shower make Gordon lose Jonathan scent.” The creature muttered, lifting his human out of the well of gore. “Gordon mighty fighter?”

“Uh… no. Not mighty. But I can try. Just got lucky that thing wasn't as cunning as the creature that attacked me in the kitchen.” Gordon sighed. “Also helps when I value your life more over mine. I'm just a living incubating meat bag.”

He grinned teasingly. “Shower will remove smell, but it'll be this ugly thing’s one more than yours. I mean, you’re still alive to re mark me, right?”

“Gordon important… more important than Gordon knows.” Jonathan scolded, slowly helped his human down from the gross mass of globs. “Shower clean… too small... how Jonathan clean?”

Jonathan followed his human as he hobbled along the corridor, their brood happily chirping behind them as they playfully jostled with one another.

“Oh? How you going to do that? There's no pool on this ship big enough to dunk both of us in it.”

“Jonathan want scent gone too,” he shuddered at the stench of his own skin, his master’s scent coating it. 

“Well, there maybe a way… unsure you'll like it though.”

Ceasing his steps, Jonathan cocked his head to one side as he regarded his human. “How?”

“There's a docking bay for smaller space ships down the other end. There should be stuff like hoses and things that we used to wash ships down from potential contaminants coming back from planets that are surveyed. There won't be any ships there, but I can certainly hose us all down.”

Nodding curiously, Jonathan followed Gordon through the ship. The docking bay was vast in scale, stretching the full height of the main ship itself. The younglings set about making their little purring clicks and whistles echo around the cavernous space. Enticed by the excitement of his brood scampering and screeching, Jonathan set about bounding around after them, covering the wide open space with ease as his lower toned hums joined in the reverberating sounds. 

Though he was still feeling pain from his injuries, Jonathan was determined to push through the discomfort to make the most out of the space Gordon had brought them to. 

He turned to see what the little human was doing and curiously wandered over as Gordon tugged over a long snaking tube along the floor. Grabbin the valved end, Gordon pulled back the leaver and out shot a blast of water at the chattering younglings, catching them all by surprise and drenching them, claws, tentacles and all.

After the high pitched squawks of shock died down, the younglings began squealing with happiness and ran about sliding around in the water.

Jonathan let out an amused sound before he too felt the full force of the water from the hose. The biting cold water against his skin made him gasp, gulping down mouthfuls of water as he spluttered. 

The younglings darted over and began following wherever Gordon directed the hoses thundering torrent of water. Jonathan recovered quickly and was merrily rolling around in the puddle created at his feet. It was a sight that brought a smile to Gordon’s face, watching as the creatures were revelling in the amusement of their water games.

“Like it huh?” Gordon laughed aloud. “Good to know I'm not the only one who likes to be clean.”

Jonathan lifted his head, avoiding the water as Gordon was laughing. He was on his feet and heading towards his human before Gordon had time to fully process his movements. Taking the hose from Gordon’s hands, Jonathan turned the nozzle round and aimed it squarely at his human, covering him in the cold stream of water.

“Jonathan clean Gordon now?” he smirked, watching as the younglings joined in with the fun of playing with their brood mother.

Gordon was knocked right over by the water jet but was still laughing, especially when Whistler made annoyed clicking sounds. Clearly someone didn't like getting wet.

Dropping the little yellowish creature from his shirt into a puddle and jokingly telling it to lighten up, Gordon stripped out of his soaking wet smelly clothes and while he got full force of the spray, tried to remove the blobs of alien viseca out of his hair as best as he could, aware he'd need a real shower with shampoo to remove the gunk and the smell properly.

As the human washed itself some of the older brood stopped playing and started watching with interest, at least eight of them at breeding age and just like their brood father were unable to shether away their interest, breeding muscles all to attention and purring excitedly however their sounds were drowned out by Jonathan who was already sizing up his next opportunity to mate as soon as this little bit of fun was over. 

The castrated member of the elder brood let out a warning growl and stood to its full height and towered over the others as a threat, a quick warning set of clicks that made the horny youngsters sheth themselves reluctantly, wanting to hang onto their ability to breed despite the fact the only creature worth mating with was off limits at least, until they figured out how to get around the brood father and his guard.

Meanwhile, Jonathan had dropped the hose, the valve shutting off as he let go and was already scent marking Gordon again, rubbing his body's glands over the human and making sure the most pungent smell from his breeding muscle dominated everything, putting off any potential threats to his claim.

Gordon shivered and chuckled. “Need to dry off somewhere warm.” He said. “That way your scent will stick, if that's what you're worried about.”

The mature younglings watched as the human stroked the larger alien along it's massive breeding muscle, eyeing him with jealousy for the attention he was receiving after the humans little ‘tantalizing’ display cleaning itself.

They wanted that attention too, but had no way of being able to get it.

Jonathan emitted a low growl to his brood as he enveloped his human’s body in his tentacles, pulling him close and away from the floor. The appendages continued to rub Gordon’s skin, secreting their bluish fluids along him in a continued attempt to mark him fully. 

The creature stalked out of the huge room the way they had entered and made the journey back towards Gordon’s den.

Upon arriving at the cabin, Jonathan released his human and dropped to all fours, nudging Gordon playfully towards the blanket containing his boards of trinkets and gifts. 

“Where’d you find all these?” Gordon asked. “I can't accept all of them...some belong to dead men and women.” He picked up one that was clearly someone's family photo in a silver frame and another that was clearly someones ten pin bowling trophy. 

“Gordon doesn’t like?” Jonathan sifted through the pile of shining metal to retrieve the two small circular bands of gold and shining red gemstones that had been his trinkets as a youngling, holding them out for his human. 

Gordon sighed and kissed Jonathan, nuzzling and rubbing against the creature affectionately. “I don't really need anything of the sort but if you do then I guess it's ok.” He tickled Jonathan under the chin. “some humans do, some don't. I have everything I wanted to bring with me in this room already except a few things required for survival. Too much stuff becomes cumbersome.”

“Stuff.” Jonathan repeated, rubbing his face against his human’s touch before looking down at the golden bands in his palm. “These Jonathan’s…”

Carefully placing the bands into the nest material, Jonathan shifted the remaining bundle of blankets out into the corridor for the younglings to play with and then returned to his human, kneeling down and pressing his cheek against Gordon’s chest and seeking out more attention with a playful nudge. 

“You don't have to get rid of them if they're important to you.” Gordon said as Jonathan started purring. He reached down and scratched the creatures ear and his lush new mane. “Feel nice?”

Jonathan nodded slowly against his human’s touch, relishing the attention being lavished on him. A deep rumbling noise from his throat signalled his approval, arms wrapping around Gordon’s back to pull him closer. All the while, tentacles rubbing against his human’s skin, his scent covering Gordon completely. 

“Mine,” Came the low drawl from the creature’s mouth, his tongue flicking out to slip against the pinkish nubs on his human’s chest. “My beloved… Only mine.”

Gordon shivered and his hands started to move with more purpose, massaging Jonathan’s taught muscles and running his fingers over his ribs. “Beloved...Jonathan is mine too.”

He creature nuzzled his face against Gordon’s chest, listening to the fluttering human heartbeat, much faster than his own.

“Gordon save Jonathan… Gordon brave fighter.” Jonathan murmured quietly, “Jonathan mate Gordon as he wants… Grateful.”

“Ohh you wouldn't want that to be the option.” Gordon said, carefully. “Current arrangements are fine, just maybe less rough or smaller litters? I dunno do you lay eggs every time you mate because you have to or because you want to?”

“Want to... for big brood…” Jonathan offered, looking up at his human from his kneeling position, curiosity peaked, “What is Gordon’s want?”

“I dunno. I guess small families are more common on my planet.” Gordon admitted. “Very few creatures breed or have broods as often as your species seem to.”

Gordon stood up and walked to the small set of draws and pulled free a data slate and brought it over so he could show Jonathan what he meant. 

A little video without sound played and Gordon explained.

“The female of my species normally bares one infant at a time and it grows inside the mother for nine months. Sometimes there can be up to three or four, but it's not common and often. It's super rare to get more but nine has been recorded on occasion though it's super rare.”

He smiled. “We don't successfully breed everytime we mate either, I guess because we're a strange species.”

“Gordon not female… not want to bare brood?” Attention split between the video of a female human and Gordon, Jonathan had listened intently to his human’s words, his head turned with interest. “Gordon only want one youngling? Not all the time? Jonathan can do that for Gordon.”

“Whatever you think.” Gordon said quietly. “Clearly it doesn't make a difference with your species what gender I am and that I'm just as incubator for eggs till hatching.”

Jonathan hung his head, nuzzling up to the lower part of his human’s chest, sighing softly at the gentle sound of the pulsing eggs. “No more?” 

“Well...I dunno. I'm not used to this constant breeding.” Gordon stroked his fingers under Jonathan’s chin. “But I understand why you do, at least I think I do.”

“I don't want to disappoint you, nor do I want to get sick from being ravaged every single day for eight hours straight, giving birth in extreme pain and remated for another seven hours… I don't know how long my body can keep that up.”

Nodding quietly, Jonathan wrapped his human up in several blankets for warmth and pulled him down onto the nest. The overpowering urge to mate once more and fully let his scent fill Gordon was surpassed only by the desire to keep his human safe - even from himself.

“Hey now, don't get disappointed!” Gordon said squirming in the creatures grasp as it made unhappy growling sounds. “That's not to say you stop completely! Rather you be the one who mates with me every day than another creature who only sees me as a food source.”

“Gordon not food. Gordon mate.”

‘Yes, I know you think that but what about any other creature that decides they want to mate too like the last one that attacked me? If you hadn't come, he'd have killed me. I get the feeling that I'm not really supposed to be something you choose to breed with.”

“Gordon right. Not usual mate.” Jonathan admitted, purring. “More beautiful, feels warmer, make bigger stronger brood.” 

“Really?”

“More fruitful, big, diverse. Gordon make brood unique.”

“Well that's true. I don't see many of those critters looking like each other.”

Jonathan nuzzled Gordon, making sure his breeding muscle rubbed pleasantly between them. “Gordon unique. Make very special mate that everyone wants.”

“Heh, I guess.. If you put it that way.”

Jonathan growled as he started rubbing against his human harder. “Gordon body hard to resist mating.”

“Well before you decide to override yourself with desire, how about I pleasure you a little?” Gordon smiled seductively. “You've only really shown me briefly your modified ‘love muscle’... How about I explore it a bit?”

He didn't give the creature a chance to reply, already shifting his body around so his hands could stroke the rough skin of the armoured shaft, hands massaging between the flexible bumps and spikes that aligned it. Under the phallic shaped domed head, lay three rows of thick bumps all around the sides and the top followed by three rows of thick spikes that did the same towards a thicker layer that rolled over the top lined with bumps again. He licked the underside which was plated like scales but feathered out and thick, like diamond chunky rock like shapes that puffed out as the muscle twitched.

The creature purred and it's pungent leaking scent dribbled out like a tap thickly coating the muscle and Gordon lapped it up and spread it into every crevice with his tongue.

The thin tendril slipped its way around Gordon’s length, slicked in slime as it slowly inserted itself into the slit at the head, pumping its fluid into his erection to make it grow once more. 

Jonathan then nudged his human to lay back in the nest, bringing his own mouth to suckle at the cum that began spilling out, revelling at the taste.

After drinking from his human, Jonathan moved up and began to rub their shafts together, purring at the wriggling reaction of his human as the friction made Gordon make louder satisfied noises.

“Nuuuuh uhhh.” Gordon let mindless noises escape his lips. Being rubbed against was almost a full body affair since he was a heck of alot smaller than the creature and the muscle was big enough to wrap his arms around and cuddle tight.

Lost in the heady sensation brought on by his human’s fluid, Jonathan continued to rub himself lazily against Gordon’s body. His body was aching for pleasure, desperate like an animal on heat, he wanted to feel every possible pleasure he could bring to Gordon and also whatever the human could give to him in return.

He began rubbing his jaw against his human’s chest, scent marking and purring as he went, desiring as much contact with his beloved human as he could.

The creature slid his muscle up his human’s chest until it reached his lips, Gordon flicking his tongue out gladly to meet it each time Jonathan thrusted against him. The creature’s hips were now further up Gordon’s chest, grinding against him as Jonathan let his eyes flutter shut behind several eyelids, mewling each time Gordon’s tongue made contact.

Running his hands over the tough skin Gordon playfully teased the spikes with his fingers and palms while running his tongue into the unusual contours and sucking on the strange bump like scales on the underside of the aliens erection, occasionally moving back to the tip to lap any escaping fluid and even poking his tongue in to taste and tease before a sharp thrust pushed it against his cheek and rubbed his face against the phallic opening. It didn't stop Gordon from using his whole body to mastrbate the creature, the hard flesh all slick and slippery and ejaculating in such a way the little human was going to be swimming in it.

Jonathan lazily shifted to straddle his human, all the while his breeding muscle sliding against Gordon’s skin. Tentacles shifted under Gordon’s body and began teasing at his backside, all the while Jonathan’s soft purring growls filling the room as his foggy mind tried to process the feeling of his human’s attention on his length.

“Gordon feels so good,” he mewled as a tentacle slipped inside his human’s tight warm body. “Want Gordon always.”

“Uhhhhh ahhhhhh nuuuuh!” Gordon arched, arms reaching out and digging into the blanket nest, bunching them in his fists. “Uhhhh I can tell..nuhhhh uhhhhh.”

From the shadows unseen above them in the air vents, the eight mature broodlings watched with interest, drooling at the sight of the bigger creature playing with his mate before taking him.

Forcing another of the tentacles to slide in, the strange pressure against Gordon’s insides made the human yelp. Another of the wriggling appendages slicked up his body and nudged at his lips, waiting for Gordon to moan again before filling his mouth up. 

Overcome by the hazy feeling caused by his human’s cum, Jonathan needily rubbed himself against Gordon’s swollen length, the sensation causing his breeding muscle to produce another torrent of his release over his human’s chest. 

Several wanting clicks and whistles drew Gordon’s attention across to the younglings, his eyes widening as they stared on, desire in their eyes. and excitement in their movements.

His hands grasped around for something hard but before he could throw it a clawed hand pinned him down as Jonathan held him still so he could lean in and suckle from him, drinking more of the sweet drug like fluid from his body.

Drawn from his drinking by his human’s wriggling body, Jonathan looked up to see Gordon’s eyes fixed across the room. Following his gaze the creature spotted his younglings watching on. 

A deafening growling roar was enough to send the critters scurrying out of the room, Jonathan’s possessiveness increasing as he turned back to his human. “Mine…”

Immediately withdrawing the tentacles from Gordon’s body, Jonathan replaced them with his weeping breeding muscle and pressed it slowly inside, his human writhing and thrashing around beneath him.

Gordon struggled to gasp for air as the large erect muscle pushed in, the same time the tentacle in his throat pushed harder into his mouth causing him to choke.

The younglings returned to their post silently, not wanting to miss out on watching exactly how it was done, interested in learning despite knowing that if they physically tried anything they would lose more than their right to breed.

But they could still plan, still wait it out. Maybe pester Jonathan to show them properly when they were bigger or for the more suicidal of them - be allowed to participate beyond a physical visual demonstration.

Jonathan’s thrusts were precise and relentless, the tentacles in Gordon’s throat erupting fluid with little care. The creature was lost in a drug-fuelled pleasure hunt, using his human’s body to bring himself to his climax, filling Gordon completely with his pungent fluids.

Even when he withdrew himself from Gordon, Jonathan continued to rub himself onto his human’s still leaking erection, wishing the small human was able to return the mating process as was customary with his own species.

Gordon coughed and sputtered, rolling over with his choking leading to him eventually throwing up, heaving rather violently before collapsing in a heap, barely breathing. From the corner of his eye he could see the frustrated look on the alien's face. There will be a point the creature would tire of him, unable to give it everything it wants.

He can't mate or breed how the creature wants, can barely keep up with it's ferocious appetite for food and sex….

And if he wanted to leave and go home….

Slowly he succumbed to an unavoidable sleep, the growls of annoyance from the alien fading out as he went limp.


	11. R & R

Eyes fluttering open, Gordon became vaguely aware of the empty feeling in his body. He looked down to his stomach to see all of the lumps on his stomach gone, his body nestled in the webbing and surrounded by blankets. 

Shifting the blankets, Gordon snorted as he regarded the poor attempt someone had made at dressing him - his buttons done up haphazardly and scrunched up where they’d given up half-way down.

He was alone in his cabin, save for Whistler curled up on his shoulder, the door ajar slightly and a large shadow cast along the floor.

He let out a groan.

“How long was I out for?”

Whistler chirped and trilled in a melodic tone.

“Two days you think? Egh...no wonder I feel…”

He flopped back against the blankets, body still too weak to move. His guts rumbled something horrid and he knew he was going to be sick again.

Whistler made a concerned little call.

“I know, rest… I think I'm going to need more than rest….like medicine…”

Whistler trilled questionly.

“Medicine….makes people feel better when sick….”

The little critter nudged himself under Gordon’s hand, peeping a small response and glancing towards the door.

“I can try…” Gordon mumbled, trying to get back up again. “Try to show yo-”

Gordon vomited, clutching his stomach tight as dark clotted things emerged, not quite blood but congealed in the same way.

Whistler sniffed at the substance and grimaced, dashing towards the door where the larger alien had been sat, unmoving.

Jonathan’s attention was drawn to his small yellowish youngling as it squawked a few desperate noises and disappeared back behind the door. 

Carefully, Jonathan pressed the door open and groaned slightly as he advanced towards his human, Whistler’s panicked noises growing steadily louder as he repeated Gordon’s words. 

“Medicine?” Jonathan queried, his voice small as he soothed the nervous critter with his hand. “Where Gordon showed shower?”

Nodding slowly, Gordon coughed up more of the dark substance causing Jonathan to whine in concern and click instructions to Whistler to stay with his human before calling the rest of his brood to follow him through the ship.

Jonathan made quick work tracking his way towards the room where Gordon had brought him previously, snapping at the younglings and newly hatched brood to keep up.

Once inside the room, the larger creature set about pulling apart cupboards and shelves, commanding each of his young to pick up whatever they could carry and shuttle the items back towards the den. A few excited little clicks and chirps were their response as they each hauled packets and and containers with arms and tentacles, some of them taking flight with skin covered wings with messenger whilst others like Guard simply scampered along.

Thick tentacles whipped around the room, picking up the larger items and even ripping an entire cabinet off the wall to return to the den. Even in his considerably weakened state after days without a full meal, Jonathan was able to almost strip the room bare with the help of his offspring.

As the creatures returned to the den, Jonathan set about collecting the supplies from the room to heal his human as Gordon had done to him after the fight with the firstborn. 

The only items Jonathan recognised were a brownish glass bottle, the white fabric packets and a few cloths. He picked them up and brought them over to Gordon, frantically searching for a wound to pat the fabric onto.

Seeing no visible wound on his human’s skin, Jonathan pulled the gauze from its packet and hurriedly patted it across his human’s face, wiping his face clean and frowning at the lack of effect it had. 

As he busied himself, a tentacle reached across the room to collect a bottle of water, twirling the top off and offering it to Gordon’s lips.

“How can Jonathan fix?” He asked mournfully, nudging Gordon’s ribs gently. “Make Gordon safe?”

Gordon drank some of the water offered only to cough it back up and throw up even more. His skin was clammy to touch and slimy too.

“I don't…..know…. Never been….This...bef -” 

More vomiting, more blackish goop. 

Something was definitely wrong with his stomach and it might need more than just pills to fix.

“Xray…..need to get… xray….”

Jonathan looked down at his human, confusion covering his sharp features. He slipped his arms around Gordon carefully and held him close to his chest. “Where x… xray? Gordon show Jonathan?”

“Med bay….”

The creature delicately carried his human’s limp body as quickly as he could through the ship towards the med-bay he had raided with the younglings. He stopped frequently, making Gordon believe it was to check on the newly hatched young, to regain his strength and adjust the human in his arms.

Reaching the room, Jonathan settled his beloved human’s body onto the bed there and looked at him expectantly for his next instruction.

A shaky hand pointed to a device by the wall. “Bring it over, but be very careful…. If it...broken...that's it...no xray.”

Jonathan steadily reached out to the strange looking device and dragged it over as gently as he could manage, eyes wide and observed the contraption as he brought it to Gordon’s side.

“Right….” Gordon said before rolling over away from Jonathan to throw up even more. “Hold both handles on either side…..and press the….button on the right….”

The creature shifted the machine until Gordon nodded and then looked around for a button before pressing the pad of his thumb until a whirring buzz could be heard, making him startle slightly, a chorus of nervous cooing noises coming from the brood as they shuffled closer to Jonathan’s feet.

At Gordon’s request, Jonathan repeated the process several times until his human asked for a small flat device perched on the side of the machine.

Jonathan stared at the picture that was revealed of the humans insides - or at the very least, his skeleton and a the softer outlines of his organs. 

Gordon pointed to one in particular. “What's that thing?” He managed to get out before throwing up again.

Looking closer, Jonathan’s eyes narrowed as he focused on a small orb shaped blotch in the picture. “Egg…” He frowned, calling Whistler up to the bed and pointing. “How to remove?”

Whistler made a few confused chirps until Gordon butted in. “Surgery”

Jonathan winced at the word. He recognised it from his time aboard the ship, the humans who had torn pieces of his flesh away and drawn his blood had used it to describe cutting him open and removing sections of his insides. The large creature shook its head to rid his mind of the memory.

“Hurt Gordon,” Jonathan whispered sadly, “How surgery?”

“You cut open….to remove stuff that shouldn't be….there...surgery more than pulling…..people apart….you can fix things inside...too…..” Gordon’s voice started to fade. “Please…..”

“How? Jonathan never… Gordon? Gordon!”

The creature’s voice yelped as he called for his human, who no longer responded to him, his eyes closed. Whistler’s noises became more frantic as it pounced onto the bed and padded around nervously clicking information to Jonathan. 

Dropping the device beside his human with the x ray displayed for him to see, Jonathan peeled back Gordon’s shirt and stared at his abdomen fearfully. Lifting his longest claw, the creature hesitated before hovering above the patch of deeper tinted skin, looking up at the small critter watching on intently.

A rushed series of chirping noises made Jonathan jolt back into life again, his claw slowing sinking into his human’s flesh, an unpleasant popping sensation running the length of his finger as the claw broke the skin. Whistler hovered around Jonathan’s hand, waiting to retrieve the remnants of the stray egg. 

Jonathan withdrew his claw and looked closely as Whistler’s small arm darted into the puncture wound and hunted around for the decaying orb. The scent of the egg was worse than Jonathan had expected, several of the younglings, their sense of smell still sensitive, gurgled in disgust as Whistler began to yank at the offending object.

When Gordon’s skin began to move around, Jonathan made a small cut with his talon to allow the smaller creature to pull the rotten egg from the human’s body, dropping the dull blackened orb to the floor.

Picking up his human, Whistler hopping onto his shoulder to keep watch, Jonathan carefully carried Gordon back to their den.

Jonathan placed Gordon into the nest and collected several white gauzes and pressed them over the wound, which was now oozing a bright red stream of blood.

Gordon’s skin started to look a little less sickly and had a bit more colour and while he wasn't quite awake, the upside was he wasn't vomiting anymore.

The nest smelled rancid however, the blankets in desperate need of cleaning or replacement as the smell of vomit and the pungent mating fluids covered everything. If Gordon was to get any better, they had to go.

Jonathan set about ordering his younglings to clean the den, the request met with disgruntled mumbles and clicking sounds. 

After the den was clear, the larger creature formed a new nest for himself at the foot of what he now understood to be a bed, shifting Gordon’s body onto the raddled surface and disposing of the soiled blankets. Jonathan collected the golden bands he had picked up from the room where he was imprisoned and slipped them onto his tail where they belonged.

Ushering the brood into their section of the corridor, spinning them small cocoons for warmth, Jonathan encouraged Guard to take up his place in the new nest as Whistler resumed its watchful role over Gordon. Dismantling the old nest and dragging it away, Jonathan closed the door to the den, sealing it in place as he went off in search of food.

Bustling in the kitchen, knocking over pans and utensils in his haste to eat, Jonathan growled impatiently as the animal carcass rotated against the flames. Unable to wait any longer, he hauled the massive carcass away from the fire, ignoring the burning sensation on his skin, and began to devour the meat greedily. The creature did not stop until the carcass was stripped bare and each of the bones was drained of the sweet marrow they contained.

The creature mimicked his human’s actions from before and set up water to cook the packaged vegetables from the cold room. Though they were left in the water far too long, the vegetables deteriorating slightly, Jonathan collected them into a tray ready to take back to Gordon.

Setting up another two carcass on the rotating machine for his young, Jonathan lazily picked at the shards of bone of his own one, crunching a few of them between his teeth as he flicked his tail around to admire the light reflecting of the trinkets he carried.

Sighing as he waved the shining metal before him, Jonathan contemplated his affection towards the strange little human he’d claimed. Originally he had intended to use the human to breed with, to create a large brood within and use until it was no longer able to survive and he had to find another incubator.

Now, however, Jonathan felt an unbelievably powerful attachment to Gordon, willing to put himself in harm’s way to protect his human. Wanting to make Gordon happy, a trait that had always been of little consideration among his own species, only something he had learned from other captured creatures when he was trapped by his masters.

The shift in the scent from the carcass alerted Jonathan that the meat was ready to take to his younglings. Taking both of the large lumps of meat with him, Jonathan returned towards the den, greeted by the excited chirping trills from his offspring, presenting the food to them after keeping back two large sections of the meat and taking them into the den itself.

Setting the tray of slightly sorry looking vegetables in front of his human, Jonathan offered the two chunks of meat to Guard and Whistler who purred and chirped in delight, immediately gorging themselves on the first meal in days.

Jonathan gave Gordon a gentle nudge and found himself purring as shaking hands stroked his face and his silvery mane. His mate was still unwell but making signs of recovery and bestowing affection on him as a thank you.

After checking on the younglings after a few hours, finding them curled up in their nests after filling themselves with the meat from the carcasses, Jonathan removed the dry remnants of bone from the corridor and dragged them to the splattered remains of his master, releasing them all from the shattered airlock.

On his way back though the ship, Jonathan stopped by the oxygen rich forest room, slinking his way silently through the undergrowth between the thick trunks. It had been longer than he could remember since he had been able to roam in a space so clean and empty. 

Feeling stronger from his meal, Jonathan began prowling around as if he were hunting, nimbly and gracefully climbing the trees and sniffing at the various fruits they held. Curiosity got the better of him and he tried a few, finding some to be painfully sweet, others pleasantly sour.

After an age spent stretching his legs, allowing his muscles to get some proper usage after months of near inactivity, Jonathan reluctantly clambered down from the trees to return to his beloved human.

Gordon hadn't eaten. Despite the clean up of the cabin, the air was still old, stale and smelled of sickness. The lack of natural sunshine and fresh air was slowing down his recovery, the only thing he was game enough to stomach was water and even then, it was filtered down to nothing really nutritious. 

He wanted off the ship. Strange feverish things crossed his mind like fire - visions of his island home, its beautiful beaches, large pool, his comfy bed…

He gripped the toy frog which now stank badly too but he resisted giving it up for the comfort it brought. It needed to be tossed away but right now it was the only thing that tethered him to reality and he didn't have much to cling to realising he could never go back to earth unless he was willing to be locked behind glass in containment for the rest of his life.

But it didn't stop the need to walk on a planet's surface calling out to him.

The stench from the den reached Jonathan’s nose before he had even gotten close to the small room, his senses returning to their previous heightened and delicate state.

Figuring that his human may feel the benefits of the lush oxygen rich forest too, Jonathan called together his offspring to begin relocating. The creature found his human curled around the strange green object he was clearly so fond of - perhaps it too was an odd human trinket of sorts.

Slowly plucking the soft green thing from Gordon’s unconscious grip, Jonathan handed it to one of his younglings with the instructions to take it to the kitchen.

Jonathan carefully scooped his human into his arms, careful not to disturb Whistler who was dozing happily on his chest, carrying them both towards the glass room.

Once inside the forest, Jonathan allowed the offspring to roam free, marking one tree in particular - one with brilliant pinkish flowers adorning it’s branches - as his own and therefore off limits to brood members without important jobs. 

After spinning a hammock like nest, close to the ground and with sides high enough to contain his human securely, Jonathan gently laid Gordon carefully within it and sent out a few of the younglings to collect fresh blankets.

Now that they were closer to the kitchen area, the large creature felt more at ease leaving Gordon under Guard’s watchful presence. Jonathan crawled his way towards the kitchen where he found the young broodling sat proudly on top of the strange green comforter.

After setting up another carcass to cook, an additional pot for the vegetables, Jonathan collected several water bottles to return to his human and held them in his tentacles before picking up the rotten smelling green object.

Filling the sink with hot water, Jonathan submerged the odd pillow under the surface and grabbed the bubbly liquid to add into the mix. Before long the room was covered in bubbles as the youngling zipped up and down Jonathan’s arms as he set about cleaning the object in the sink, the fluffy white bubbling substance following him lazily wherever he went. 

Jonathan made a snorting sound each time the bubbles reached his face, the strange sensation of the tiny pops making his skin tingle. 

Once the scent was gone from the comforter, Jonathan shook the water from it gently and stood with it in his arms in front of the flames that licked the carcass.

Upon his return to the forest, the larger creature and his youngling, whom he had affectionately named Bubbles, were greeted by a pleasant if not somewhat surprising peaceful atmosphere. 

The entire brood seemed delighted with their second meal of the day, happily trilling as they bounded over to the carcass, digging in as soon as Jonathan had torn off a large section at the back. 

Jonathan strung his human’s comforter from a higher branch so that it hung just next to Gordon’s head before offering around the meat for Guard, Whistler and Bubbles before eating the rest himself. 

Over the following days, Gordon occasionally stirred from his slumber, allowing Jonathan to offer him water until feverish eyes slipped shut again.

Jonathan noted that the humid temperature of the room was far more sufficient for his brood, their temperament calming substantially now they were warm and regularly fed. Thankfully their aggression was dealt with more playfully, small battles of dominance breaking out occasionally between them, much to he amusements of any onlookers.

A few of the older critters had been brave enough, or moronic in Jonathan’s eyes, to challenge him which had resulted in them being maimed in the fight, a stern reminder that he was most definitely their alpha.

Jonathan had managed to appease a few of the brood with the trinkets his human seemed to have no desire for, offering each of them their choice of the items to have as their own as a reward for obedient and desirable behaviour. 

The larger creature and Whistler had even laid a large collection of trinkets where Nurse was buried, mourning the good natured creature quietly.

Constant checks of the puncture wound in Gordon’s stomach kept Whistler occupied for most of his waking hours, relaying the information back to Jonathan via Messenger of ever the alpha was not in the immediate area.

Settling down after another meal, Jonathan tasked Guard to keep watch as he finally curled up in his own nest beside Gordon’s, sleep finally welcoming him after days of little rest.


	12. The plan to go home

Light footsteps passed the sleeping creatures as Gordon staggered out of the oxygen generation bay, Whistler quiet on his shoulder after threatening to throw him a great distance if he so much as peeped. He slipped into the first cabin he found and started the shower, eager to wash the sickness feeling from his body. Sure it wasn't much, but humans had evolved to survive in very sterile or germ controlled conditions that without at least one long hot shower, his condition wasn't going to improve.

Whilst washing he leaned against the shower wall and spread his legs wide as he could to allow Whistler to give his little inspection, the creature a little smaller and more gentler than Nurse who also had the foresight to rub Gordon’s straining erection down before entering, a tendril still stretched out to stroke it and another one carefully doing the same inside him trying to ease the fact that this check up did hurt and have some drawbacks.

If he thought about it, Whistler while not able to mate with him due to his specialized evolved nature, was the only other creature allowed to pleasure and more or less full body fuck him as part of it's routine job it had been assigned.

Though he wasn't supposed to enjoy it, in the privacy of the small shower stall he could. He let out little groans and gasps of pleasure which at the very least to the inspecting creature would be enough to signal some parts of him were in working order for his larger more powerful mate. It wasn't like the creatures bigger breeding muscle thrusting powerfully inside him, but sometimes a smaller and less intense moment was needed - something his body could handle, even if it wasn't intentioned to be sexual in anyway.

Once it's inspection was done, Whistler came out and before he could clean himself, Gordon picked him up awkwardly and started to wash him with soap to clean him properly.

Whisler started to complain until Gordon told it that a proper wash after it's little internal adventure was much safer and less germy than the alternative where it would possibly shorten both their lifespans. Besides, a wash like this only Whistler got to have as a perk and should feel privileged to be pampered and treated with different affection that no other creature will get - even if it's to just convince the small creature to shower.

He dried off and got dressed in the clothing he could find in the cabin, a jumpsuit uniform of one Samantha Peters who must have been an engineer as it was stained with grease, but anything was better than freezing.

He headed towards the mess hall and tided up the kitchen before he started to cook something different instead of meat and vegetables - making some large pies with fruits and mince as well as some other sweet treats.

When the creatures came to feed in the mess hall they were going to be greeted with a very large buffet of different foods.

Occasionally he'd stop and munch a salad sandwich, Whistler taking a few bites too until he was given his own bowl of fresh fruit to try.

Sweet and savory smells filled the ship and Guard remained on watch over the human from a distance, giving him space and not alerting him to his presence - although his cover was more of less blown when Whistler clambered over to his hiding spot to give him fruit to try, only for Gordon to wander over with another bowl full of sweet apples and bananas, scratching the creature behind folds of fuzzy skin that resembled ears as if he would a faithful dog. Sure, there was dangers and risks involved being a alien brood mate but he was finding some small things that were similar to being at home - not all the brood were killers that just thought of him as a mating receptacle, some had slowly evolved to be like domestic creatures back on earth he was familiar with...despite some still having tentacles, claws and fangs that could tear him apart in seconds, but all wanting to please him to receive affection in return.

He would be dumb to let his own guard down after being so ill and still recovering, the tap of the laser cutter against his leg in the jumpsuit pocket. He remembered those hungry looks on some of the creatures while Jonathan mated and knew that they would be planning on how to get around the bigger alien. After all, they were part human now a lot of them and if they were not becoming domesticated, they were going to be feral and get very dangerously intelligent… and it was only a matter of time.

He had to be armed and ready.

Gordon looked up when he hear claws clicking along the kitchen tiles and relaxed when the towering figure of Jonathan stretched out, tail flicking around as he sniffed the air and purred excitedly at the new wonderful scents that filled his nostrils.

Gordon was also covered in this delicious smell instead of his own scent and as Jonathan stalked over towards him, his tongue flicked out and licked Gordon’s cheek which had a glob of pastry dough stuck to it.

Jonathan was curious as to what the human was up to, but lower down it was clear after several weeks of being on watch over his ill mate he wanted to be rewarded for his patience.

“Gordon feeling ready?”

“Uh...a little bit.” Gordon said, as the breeding muscle was brushed a little forcefully against his clothing. “You hungry?”

“Yes.” The creature said quickly. “Marking beloved comes first.”

“How about you eat first, get some energy back then we can?”

“Oh? Why wait? Need mate now.”

Gordon stroked the big muscle. “We will. Let me look after you first, ok?”

Growling petulantly, the large alien stepped back and allowed his human to continue his actions, occasionally flicking tentacles towards his beloved and burying them under his clothing against Gordon’s soft skin. His slithering appendages were causing ticklish wriggling sensations across Gordon’s body, their ministrations more gentle than he was accustomed to.

“Smells good,” Jonathan’s voice floated into Gordon’s ears as the human playfully batted a sneaking tentacle away from his own length. “Beloved smells better though.”

Gordon sighed and smiled. “Ok...one tentacle while we eat ok? You're not the only one who needs strength to be able to mate.”

Jonathan looked at him quizzly. “Gordon weak?”

“Well, yeah...a little.” Gordon admitted. “Compared to you anyway. Lost a lot of weight just being in space and being sick hasn't helped. Human wasting away….just bones…”

“Beloved die?”

“I could if I don't start taking it a bit easier...not that you'd mind right? I'm only good if I can still breed….otherwise I'm worthless right?”

Gordon let out a heavy sound that was as if a huge weight was dragging him down. 

“I miss my planet… or at least...walking on grass, sand and dirt. I miss swimming in the water at the beach and seeing all the creatures. I just want to walk on a planet's surface….feel wind and the sun, patter of rain...heh, bet you miss all that too.” Gordon smiled softly, stroking Jonathan’s breeding muscle tenderly before letting go. “Come, on...let's eat. Sooner we do the sooner you get to mate.”

Sitting with the brood to dine, Jonathan made sure his human stayed close, though he didn't need to worry. As Gordon ate, his free hand continued to stroke and please him, stopping occasionally to nuzzle, which not only made Jonathan feel good about his choice in mate but instilled the ‘you need to be THIS big’ to fuck me amongst the younglings who were maturing and eyeing him off as a prize for themselves. 

A tentacle as promised was allowed to slide up inside the leg of the technicians jumpsuit but instead of entering him, it stroked and rubbed the entry point, slicking it and prodding playfully while enjoying teasing him in return.

Gordon knew he was going to be bred long and hard for hours after this, at least with a creature he could trust wouldn't kill him for fun.

It didn't take long either. Jonathan watched his mate carefully, noting when the moment he stopped being hungry to be when to thrust in the thick, slick withering tentacle into his mate and move it in and out rapidly purring in delight as he watched Gordon grip the table edge tight with his hands, moans escaping his lips.

All the youngsters looked up and watched as Jonathan started to show off, more tentacles of various sizes sliding under the humans clothes in an effort to penetrate him, make him ready for the main event to come. The mane on Jonathan’s neck shone and shimmered in the light of the mess hall as he nuzzled and brushed his face and luxurious fur against his mate, possessivly displaying himself not just to the brood but to Gordon - his human needed to know he belonged to him alone.

He lifted Gordon up into his strong arms and still pumped several tentacles into him in time with each other, moving away from the food and towards the oxygen bay where he could strip his human free from the clothes and continue his mating ritual in a better more oxygen rich environment and not stop long after his mate was exhausted, staying within him and playfully thrusting until he recovered for him to thrust long and hard again.

Jonathan had eased up more than usual though, as he held Gordon tight to his body to keep himself deep inside. He could feel the humans skeleton through his skin in places and while he himself was a boney creature, Jonathan was stronger, larger and now regaining his platinum and silvery fur coat which was growing over his skin rapidly and under Gordon’s ways of feeding him, he was bulking back the muscle he lost during his initial captivity, almost restoring him back to his former health.

But at a cost.

Where Jonathan was blooming, Gordon was stalling, his recovery and overall wellness dropping faster than he could recover. No matter how well fed, watered and sexually satisfied he kept his human mate, his beloved was wasting away.

It wasn't his fault. Gordon was doing everything he could to be Jonathan’s ideal mate, even letting the creature for fill his physical desires with him as long as it wished and returning the affection with enthusiasm and gusto.

It was this dedicated affection that made Jonathan want to keep his human alive and to himself. No other creature, even his own species were this desirable, gentle, entertaining and lovable...he'd do anything to hang onto such a beautiful animal.

He held Gordon close and purred, the human cuddling into his lush fur for warmth along with Whisler between them. Thoughts about increasing his guard unit crossed his mind, protection for while he slept with his mate he needed to know he wouldn't be ambushed by more virile creatures who'd kill his human without a second thought.

Jonathan loved feeling adored and depended on, something his little human did - and alot more too. 

He shifted a little as Gordon stirred, purring and nuzzling him til he awoke to kiss him back, Jonathan happily growling playfully, pressing his lips hungrily for attention as Gordon’s hands combed through his beautiful lush fur making him shiver and shake.

“Beloved mate.” He murmured, tongue leaving his humans lips to explore him. “Beautiful.”

There was a soft mumbled response from his human that Jonathan didn’t quite catch, instead settling to lap his tongue along Gordon’s neck and nuzzling into the humans small hands as they worked through his silvery mane.

A large clawed hand reached up to glide through his human’s copper hair, the feeling not quite as thick as his own mane but still soft. The creature was pleased to see Gordon’s eyelids flutter a little at the sensation.

“Most beloved mate,” Jonathan’s purring voice rumbled around the pair, looking up with questioning eyes. “Gordon want to stay with Jonathan? Can go to Jonathan home? Grass, sun, water…”

Gordon nodded slowly. “I would like to take you home...but I don't know how. I could try to take control of the ship though.” 

He nestled in close, listening to Jonathan’s strong heartbeat. “I don't know how it would work, usually there's twelve people in control up there in the cockpit.”

Jonathan thought for a moment, “Whole ship? What about small ship?”

“There's a cargo ship still on board?” Gordon looked at Jonathan, confused.

Facing his human at eye level, the alien nodded quietly. “One left.” He offered, “One used to pick Jonathan. Contaminated.”

“I guess I could… what do you mean ‘contaminated?’ Gordon frowned, confusion more evident. “Can't take food down with us then?”

“Humans called Jonathan contaminated. Said contaminated ship. Said needed clean…” The creature nuzzled into Gordon’s neck and nudged his chin up for more access to lap at the skin there. 

Gordon let out a gentle snort and glanced down to where his legs were spread open with Jonathan’s tough breeding muscle within him.

“Do you think I agree?”

A playful light thrust followed by a delighted growl was Gordon’s response as Jonathan began to gently move his impressive muscle inside his human.

“Gordon not care?”

“If I did… uhhh..would I let you breed me like….nuuuuhhh t-this whenever you like ?” he grinned.

Jonathan rolled lazily onto his back, holding Gordon above him and humming small noises of pleasure as his human moved around above him. Tentacles slithered out to help steady Gordon, still allowing him to move freely.

The slimy appendages were still bare skin, no sign of fur appearing on them unlike the rest of the creature’s body, a soft downy coating of silver hair covering most of his skin now.

“Gordon… Like?”

Gordon leaned forward, kissing Jonathan on the lips. “Always.”

Jonathan’s hips rolled as his human kissed him, his hand reaching to keep Gordon’s head close, his lips moving lightly against his own. The creature jolted slightly as Gordon’s arms reached out with need and gripped his neck, his human’s tongue bravely venturing into his mouth, avoiding the pointed teeth that lay therein.

The creature leaned up on one strong arm, using the other to grip his human’s length and lavishing it with the soft attentive movements that Gordon had performed on his own muscle.

When they broke from their kiss, Jonathan’s tongue slipped to taste his human’s fluid, a small amount leaking from the tip.

Tentatively he offered up a tentacle to his beloved human, the appendage smaller than the phallic shaped ones currently teasing across his body, its contents the nutrient rich fluid that would give his human additional strength and energy, if only for a short while.

Gordon sat back upright as Jonathan growled from within him, stroking the proffered tentacle and causing it to squirt prematurely all over him before playing with the tip with his tongue.

Lifting his human up slightly, Jonathan began thrusting playfully, enjoying the strange noises his human made and flashing his razor teeth in a wide grin.

“Uhhhh nuhhh ahhh...s-so when….w-when do you uhhhh want to….nuhhhh fly back?” Gordon moaned between deep thrusts. He flopped forwarded and stretched out, his palms stroking Jonathan’s under belly.

Purring happily at the attention, Jonathan nestled his head against Gordon’s. “Now.” He demanded, the desire to return to his home planet growing more potent.

“Uhhh...o-ok… we'd need to pack….food...water...uhhhh nuhhh other supplies...medicine...nuuuhhh.” Gordon yelped, a wave of shuddering orgasm filled his body, his own fluid coating Jonathan’s soft fur.

Jonathan growled, both from the prospect of having to wait to return home and the feeling of his human’s shuddering muscles tightening around him. Wrapping his arms tightly around Gordon, the creature held him flush to his chest, his final thrusts much stronger whilst his fluids filled his human completely, some leaking from his body unceremoniously.

“How soon?” The creature questioned, his breathing barely affected by the effort of mating whilst in the oxygen rich room.

“Well….” Gordon huffed, trying to refill his lungs. “It will take me a day or two to sort….that's if...you're ok with waiting for mating a little bit...less distractions….”

Jonathan snarled quietly, his grip tightening possessively for a moment before he relented, nuzzling his human in agreement instead. 

“Gordon will love Jonathan’s home, lots of green and water. Lots of room.”

“I'm sure I will.” Gordon smiled, stretching. “I'll get started as soon as I shower.” He moved a finger to Jonathan’s lips before the big creature could protest. “Humans have to wash otherwise we get sick very easily. Already skin and bones… not as strong as when we met but can't rest if you want to go home as fast as we...can.”

“Gordon not do it alone. Brood and Jonathan help.” The creature lifted Gordon to the floor gently before stretching out his own body, tail flickering as he did so. “Guard follow Gordon, Jonathan feed brood whilst Gordon showers.”

Jonathan pounced to the floor next to Gordon on all fours and rubbed his shoulder against his human, angling for more attention which he got as Gordon brushed his fingers through his lush fur all along his back.

“I promise it won't be long.” He said. “You know you can still be within me when we rest...so you won't miss out entirely.”

For the next few days, Gordon stuffed several crates full of food that could keep, a few cold store ones for meat though not many as he knew upon landing the creatures would probably go hunting fresh kills leaving him to the cured cuts anyway, packed some various seeds for fruits and vegetables to try and plant on arrival till he got used to the food on the alien homeworld…. Which technically now, he was going to be the alien.

He packed some power sources, spare cooking items - Gordon used to guerrilla survival camping with minimal equipment - and other things that while Jonathan and his brood wouldn't need to survive...but he knew full well he did.

He lay down exhausted in the hold of the small ship after counting and rechecking everything, his body still fairly weak. Tomorrow was the big day, the trip to another world. 

Hopefully he would survive it.

The younger of the two broods that mingled together, chirping and trilling happily as they played, were being monitored from a distance by the alpha creature. He had been watching them with interest and keeping a close eye on their behaviours. Jonathan had noticed several occasions where the younger ones had been told by the older ones of the power of their alpha and how it was best to remain obedient. 

Some of the older ones still pricked their hackles up when Jonathan was near, wanting to challenging his position but fearful of his strength. Jonathan was at least learning the ones to be wary of having learned his lesson.

Slinking over to the small group, he whistled their attention and began asking which of the younglings wanted to become another of the prestigious guards that were allowed to be near his human.

As Gordon finally returned to the forest room a great deal of time later, Guard following behind and Whistler happily twittering from the humans shoulder.

Jonathan caught the familiar sterile smell of his human after a shower, bounding over excitedly to greet Gordon with two younglings tucked to his thorax.

Gently tugging Gordon’s arms out, Jonathan placed the newly castrated guards into his human’s grasp, the weight of them making Gordon stumble slightly before he placed them onto the floor.

“More guards for beloved Gordon.” Jonathan smiled cautiously, his tentacles flicking excitedly behind him.

“Oh wow...uh thanks?” Gordon didn't quite know what to say. He gave them all pats and scratches as well and remembering to scratch the larger guard too. Whistler just chirped and snuggled under Gordon’s clothes, having had his pampering while the human showered.

“So..ready for tomorrow?” He asked.

Jonathan nodded quickly, picking Gordon up off the floor and cradling him close. The creature playfully hummed and span his human around before laying him in his hammock nest. 

“Jonathan excited to show Gordon home.” He beamed, sharp teeth glistening as his tentacles slowly rubbed themselves over his human’s body, coating him in the creature’s scent. “Gordon happy?”

Gordon kissed Jonathan on the lips. “Happy you're happy. That's all that matters this me.”

Jonathan nuzzled his beloved affectionately in response, his fur lightly tickling Gordon’s face as he did so. “Tomorrow.” The creature cooed.

The alpha alien settled himself in his nest beside Gordon’s and nudged the still hanging green comforter, causing it to swing in a way Jonathan found himyonotic.

After his rest, his beloved human would be taking him home.


End file.
